Diários do Vampiro: O Despertar
by Dreime
Summary: Irmãos e inimigos mortais,Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha Salvatore.Viveram nas sombras desde a Renascença italiana,eles estão condenados a uma vida solitária:são vampiros.Séculos mais tarde...Em Fell's Church,na Virgínia Inuyasha conhece Kagome...
1. Capitulo 1

Discleimer:Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.

Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vou ter q mudar.

Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.

Adaptação: Dreime.

O** Despertar **_(The Awakening)_

* * *

- Você está se divertindo? - Kagome perguntou.

_Agora eu estou._ Inuyasha não disse, mas Kagome sabia que era isso que ele estava pensando. Ela podia ver no jeito como ele a encarava. Ela nunca esteve tão certa de seu poder. Exceto que na verdade ele não parecia que estava se divertindo; ele parecia abatido, com dor, como se não pudesse suportar nem mais um minuto disso.

A banda estava começando, uma música lenta. Ele ainda estava encarando-a, absorvendo-a. Aqueles olhos verdes se escurecendo, ficando pretos com o desejo. Ela teve a repentina sensação de que ele poderia puxá-la para si e beijá-la duramente, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

- Você gostaria de dançar? - ela disse suavemente. Estou brincando com fogo, com algo que não entendo, ela pensou repentinamente. E nesse instante ela percebeu que estava aterrorizada. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente. Era como se aqueles olhos verdes falassem com alguma parte dela que estava enterrada bem abaixo da superfície – e aquela parte estava gritando "perigo" para ela. Algum instinto mais velho que a civilização estava dizendo a ela para correr, para fugir.

Ela não se moveu.

**Capítulo Um**

_4 de Setembro._

_Querido diário,  
__Algo horrível está para acontecer hoje.__  
Eu não sei por que escrevi isso. Isto é maluco. Não há razão para eu está me perturbando e há muitas razões para eu está feliz, mas...  
Mas aqui estou eu ás 5:30 da manhã, desperta e assustada. Eu me mantive falando, apenas isso. Eu estava completamente desorientada devido à diferença de horário entre a França e aqui. Mas isso não explicava o porquê de eu estar tão assustada. Tão perdida.  
Antes de ontem, enquanto tia Kaede, Souta e eu estávamos voltando do aeroporto, eu senti o tal sentimento estranho. Quando nos dobrávamos na nossa rua, eu imediatamente pensei "Mamãe e papai estão esperando por nós em casa. Eu aposto que eles estão de frente para a varanda, na sala olhando para fora da janela. Eles devem ter sentindo tanto minha falta."  
Eu sei. Isto soa completamente maluco.  
Mas ainda quando eu vi a casa e a frente da varanda vazia, eu ainda me sentir bem. Corri cansada para porta e bati com o batedor. E quando tia Kaede destrancou a porta,eu irrompo para dentro e apenas oscilei no hall escutando, esperando ouvir mamãe descendo as escadas ou papai falando de toca. Então apenas tia Kaede deixou a mala com um ruído no chão, na minha frente e suspirou um alto suspiro e disse, ''Estamos em casa". E Souta riu. E o pior sentimento que eu tive em toda minha vida, veio para mim. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão absolutamente e completamente perdida.  
Casa. Eu estou em casa. Por que isso soa como uma mentira?_

_Eu nasci aqui em Fell's Church. Eu sempre vivi nessa casa, sempre. Esse é meu mesmo antigo quarto, com as marcas chamuscadas nas tábuas onde Ayame e eu experimentamos cigarros na 5º serie e quase nos engasgamos. Eu poderia olhar para fora da janela e ver a grande árvore que os meninos subiam para estragar a minha festa do pijama há dois anos atrás. Esta é a minha cama, minha cadeira, meu armário. Bem, mas agora tudo parece estranho para mim. Como se eu não pertencesse a este lugar. Esta sou eu fora desse lugar. E a pior coisa é que sinto que este é o lugar que eu devo pertencer, mas eu não posso encontrá-lo.  
Eu estava tão cansada ontem para ir à orientação  
Sango melhorou o cronograma para mim, mas eu não me sentir bem falando com ela no telefone. Tia Kaede contou para qualquer um que ligasse que eu estava cansada da viagem por causa do fuso horário e estava dormindo, mas ela me observava no jantar com uma cara engraçada._

_Eu tenho que ver essa multidão todo dia, pensei. Nós esperávamos nos encontra no terreno do estacionamento antes da escola. É com isso pelo que eu estou assustada? Eu estou assustada com eles?_

Kagome Gilbert parou de escrever. Ela encarou a ultima linha que tinha escrito e então sacudiu a cabeça, ela pousou a caneta sobre o pequeno livro com capa de veludo. Então, com um súbito gesto, ela levantou a cabeça e atirou a caneta e o livro pelo janelão da baia, onde eles pularam inocentemente e cortaram o estofado da poltrona da janela.  
Isto era tão completamente ridículo.  
Desde quando ela, Kagome Gilbert, tem estado assustada em conhecer pessoas? Desde quando ela tem estado assustada com algo? Ela levantou e irritada impulsionou os braços para dentro do Kimono vermelho de seda. Ela não deu nem mesmo uma olhadinha no belo espelho vitoriano em cima da cômoda avermelhada; ela sabia o que veria.

Kagome Gilbert, indiferente, morena e esbelta, a pessoa que dita a moda do último ano do ensino médio, a garota que todo garoto quer e toda garota quer ser. Que agora tinha uma carranca descontente no rosto e um beliscão na boca.  
Um banho quente e café e eu irei me acalmar, ela pensou. O ritual matinal de lavar-se e vestir-se estavam calmos, e ela selecionou lentamente toda sua nova coleção de roupas de Paris. Ela finalmente escolheu um top rosa - bebê e uma bermuda de linho branca, com um penteado que a fazia parecer uma framboesa num sundae. Bom o suficiente para comer, ela pensou, o espelho então mostrou uma garota com um sorriso misterioso. Os seus receios iniciais tinham se dissolvido, esquecidos.  
- Kagome! Cadê você? Você vai chegar atrasada na escola!- A voz soou perceptivamente do andar de baixo.

Kagome correu passando a escova mais uma vez no seu sedoso cabelo prendendo-o para trás com uma fita rosa. Então ela pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas.

Na cozinha, Souta, 4 anos de idade, estava comendo cereal na mesa da cozinha e Tia Kaede estava queimando algo no fogão. Tia Kaede era o tipo de mulher que sempre parecia vagamente afobada; Ela tinha um rosto fino e pequeno, com um claro e esvoaçante cabelo puxado despenteado para trás. Kagome beliscou sua bochecha.  
- Bom dia, todo mundo. Desculpa, não tenho tempo para o café-da-manhã.

- Mas, Kagome, você não pode sair sem comer. Você precisa de proteín...

- Eu vou pegar um donut antes da escola. - Kagome disse rapidamente, ela inclinou-se e beijou a testa de Souta e virou-se para sair.

- Mas, Kagome...

- E eu provavelmente vou voltar para casa com a Rin ou a Sango, depois da escola. Então não me esperem para o jantar. Tchau!

- Kagome...

Kagome já estava na porta da frente. Ela a fechou atrás de si, cortando os distantes protestos de Tia Kaede, deu um passo para a varanda.  
Parou.

Todos os sentimentos ruins de manhã cedo, voltaram. A ansiedade, o medo e a certeza que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

A Rua Maple estava deserta. As altas casas vitorianas pareciam estranhas e silenciosas. Como se todas elas estivessem, talvez, vazias por dentro, como casas abandonadas de um Set de filmagem. Elas pareciam vazias de pessoas, mas cheias de estranhos sentimentos que a observavam. Que estavam lá. Algo que a observava.

O céu sobre sua cabeça não estava azul, mas sim branco e opaco, como uma gigante bacia que virou e caiu. O ar estava sufocante e Kagome tinha certeza que estavam de olhando-a. Ela viu algo escuro na bifurcação da antiga árvore na frente da casa.

Uma gralha estava quieta e rodeada por folhas tingidas de amarelo. Ele estava observando-a.

Ela tentou dizer para si mesma que isso era ridículo, mas de alguma forma ela sabia. Esta era a maior gralha que ela já viu; gorda e brilhante, com o arco-íris brilhando por trás de suas penas. Ela poderia vê todos os detalhes claramente: As graciosas garras escuras, o inescrupuloso bico, o único brilhoso olho preto.

Ele estava imóvel, talvez devesse ser um pássaro de cera que fora posto lá. Mas do modo como ele a encarou, Kagome sentiu-se corar e lentamente o calor subindo por sua garganta e bochecha, porque ele estava olhando para ela. Olhou os garotos que passavam e a olhou como quando ela estivesse usando um tailleur de banho ou uma blusa transparente. Como se ele a despisse com os de ela perceber o que estava fazendo ela tirou sua mochila e pegou uma pedra, que estava na frente da garagem.

- Saia daqui!. - Ela disse com agitação de raiva na sua voz.

- Vá! Vá embora!. - Com a última palavra, ela jogou a pedra.

Houve uma explosão de folhas, mas a gralha saiu ilesa. Abrindo suas enormes asas, que tinham o tamanho de uma raquete, o suficiente para um bando de gralhas. Kagome agachou-se der repente, assustada, quando ele bateu as asas diretamente na cabeça dela, o vento das asas balançando seu cabelo negro.  
Mas ele investiu para cima de novo, circulando, a silhueta escura contra o céu branco-papel. Então, com um estridente coaxar, ele voou em círculos na direção do caminho das copas das árvores.  
Kagome endireitou-se lentamente, então olhou ao redor, sem naturalidade. Ela não podia acreditar no que ela tinha feito. Mas agora que a ave se fora, o céu estava normal de novo.  
Uma brisa fez as folhas flutuarem e Kagome respirou profundamente. No final da rua uma porta abriu-se e várias crianças saíram, rindo. Ela sorriu e respirou novamente, o alivio varreu seus pensamentos como raios de sol. Como ela pode ter sido tão tola? Este era um dia bonito, cheio de promessas e nada ruim estava acontecendo.  
Nada ruim estava acontecendo – Exceto que ela chegaria atrasada na escola. O público estaria esperando-a no estacionamento.  
Você poderia sempre contar a todo mundo, que você parou para jogar pedras na Peeping Tom, ela pensou e quase riu. Agora isso dará algo para eles pensarem.  
Sem olhar para trás, para as árvores, ela começou a andar rapidamente descendo a rua.

* * *

A gralha parou em cima de um enorme carvalho e Inuyasha levantou a cabeça por reflexo. Quando ele viu que era apenas um pássaro, ele relaxou. Seus olhos prenderam-se na mancha branca em suas mãos. Ele sentiu seu rosto torcesse-se de arrependimento.

Ele não tinha intenção de matá-lo. Ele deveria ter caçado algo maior que um coelho. Se ele soubesse o quanto estava faminto. Mas, lógico, isto era pensar no o assustava: Nunca saber como o caçador poderia ser forte ou o que ele poderia ter para satisfazê-lo. Ele era sortudo por neste momento só caçar coelhos.

Ele apoiava-se de baixo dos carvalhos, que filtravam os raios de sol que chegavam os seus cacheados cabelos. Com o seu jeans e sua camisa, Inuyasha Salvatore parecia exatamente como um estudante normal do ensino médio.

Ele não era.

Nas profundezas das árvores, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, ele alimentava-se. Agora. Ele passou a língua pelos lábios, lambendo-os, para certificasse que não estavam sujos. Ele não queria correr risco. Manter essa mascara era bastante difícil para tirá-la como estava fazendo.

Por alguns momentos ele perguntou-se, de novo se não devia jogar tudo para o alto. Talvez ele devesse voltar para a Itália, voltar para o seu esconderijo. O que o fazia pensar que poderia voltar ao mundo de luz?

Mas ele estava cansado de viver nas sombras. Ele estava cansado da escuridão e de todas as coisas que viviam lá. Mas o pior de tudo era que ele estava cansado de ficar sozinho.

Ele não tinha certeza porque escolhera Fell's Church, Virginia. Ela era uma cidade nova, para os seus padrões; As casas antigas tinham sido construídas no centro há alguns anos. Mas as memórias e os fantasmas da guerra civil ainda viviam lá, tão reais quanto os supermercados e os fastfoods.

Inuyasha tinha profundo respeito pelo passado. Ele pensou na possibilidade de gostar das pessoas de Fell's church. E talvez – Apenas talvez- ele poderia encontrar um lugar entre eles. Ele nunca seria completamente aceito, lógico. Um pequeno sorriso formou-se em seus lábios com a idéia. Ele sabia que esperançar era o melhor para isso. Não haveria um lugar onde ele poderia pertencer completamente, onde ele poderia ser verdadeiramente ele mesmo.

A menos que ele escolhesse pertencer às sombras... Ele deixou esses pensamentos de lado. Ele deixou as sombras para trás. Ele estava deixando esses borrões de muitos anos para trás e começando de novo, Hoje.

Inuyasha deu-se conta que ele ainda segurava o coelho. Gentilmente, ele o colocou em cima de uma cama de folhas.

Muito longe, tão para os ouvidos humanos escutarem, ele reconheceu os ruídos de uma raposa. Chegando, o irmão caçador, ele pensou tristemente. Seu café da manhã está esperando.  
Ele colocou sua jaqueta nos ombros. Notou a gralha que o tinha perturbado mais cedo, ela estava no carvalho e parecia está encarando-o. Tinha algo errado ali. Ele começou a enviar pensamentos inquisitórios na direção da ave, para examiná-la, mas freou-se. Lembrando-se de sua promessa, ele pensou. Você não pode usar seus poderes a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. E a não ser que não houvesse outra saída.

Andando quase silenciosamente entre as folhas mortas e os galhos secos, ele fez seu caminho ao redor das árvores. Seu carro estava estacionado lá. Ele olhou para trás, uma, vês, e viu que gralha tinha ido e os ramos caíram sobre o coelho. Tinha algo sinistro no modo como ele abria as asas. Algo sinistro e triunfante. A garganta de Inuyasha apertou-se e ele quase voltou para persegui à ave.  
Se ele encontrasse o pássaro de novo, ele olharia dentro da mente dele, ele decidiu. Mas agora, seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas árvores, sua mandíbula trincou-se. Ele não queria chegar tarde à Escola Robert E. Lee.

* * *

Dreime: Oi pessoal, como vão? Eu vou bem só com uma dor nas costas por causa do trabalho q estava fazendo.

Sobre a fic... Eu li o livro ano passado e pensei em adaptar ele p/ o pessoal do Inuyasha no msm ano mais como não deu tempo de postar ano passado posto ele esse ano.

Nina: Ela não postou pq estava com preguiça. ¬¬

Dreime: quem te chamou na conversa? ¬¬

Nina: Ninguém, mas pode continuar.

Dreime: Então...*olho p/ nina-chan*... que...

Nina: Quem já leu o livro não conte o final.

Dreime: ò.ó Só comente quando eu pedir nina-chan e pare de falar o q vou falar!

Nina: Foi mal.

Dreime: O sobre nome do Inuyasha vai ficar Salvatore, pq vai ter uma pequena parte importante com ele, quem já leu sabe.

Nina: aham.

Dreime: ¬¬... Falem se vcs gostaram deixe reviews, tá legal?

Nina: Pode ser críticas elogios, ou até sugestões conhecendo essa aki ela vai mudar as coisas. ¬¬

Dreime: É ela tem razão algumas coisas eu acho q vou mudar... Mais ainda vai ficar o original.

Dreime e Nina: Até a próxima e DEIXEM REVIEWS! \o/ \o/


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discleimer:Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vou ter q mudar.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Dois**

Kagome estava cercada no instante em que pisou no estacionamento da escola. Todos estavam lá, a multidão toda que ela não via desde o fim de junho, além de quatro ou cinco parasitas que esperavam ganhar popularidade por associação. Ela aceitou um por um os abraços acolhedores de seu próprio grupo.

Ayame tinha crescido pelo menos dois centímetros e estava mais magra e mais do que nunca como uma modelo da _Vogue_. Ela cumprimentou Kagome friamente e recuou novamente com seus olhos verdes estreitados como os de um gato.

Rin não tinha crescido nada, e seu cabelo negro encaracolado veio até os cotovelos de Kagome enquanto ela lançava seus braços ao redor de Kagome. Espere um minuto – _cachos?_ Pensou Kagome. Ela empurrou a garota menor para trás.

- Rin! O que você fez com o seu cabelo?

- Você gostou? Eu acho que me faz parecer mais alta. - Rin amaciou a já macia franja e sorriu, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com excitação, seu rosto em formato de coração iluminado.

Kagome prosseguiu.

- Sango. Você não mudou nada.

Esse abraço era igualmente quente em ambos os lados. Ela tinha sentido mais falta de Sango do que de qualquer outro, Kagome pensou, olhando para a garota alta. Sango nunca usava maquiagem; mas também, com uma pele azeitonada perfeita e grossos cílios negros, ela não precisava. Nesse momento ela estava com uma elegante sobrancelha levantada enquanto estudava Kagome.

- Bem, seu cabelo está dois tons mais claros por causa do Sol... Mas aonde está o seu bronzeado? Eu achei que você estivesse aproveitando a Riviera Francesa.

- Você sabe que eu nunca me bronzeio.- Kagome ergueu suas mãos para sua própria inspeção. A pele estava impecável, como porcelana, mas quase tão branca e translúcida quanto à de Rin.

- Só um minuto; isso me lembra. - Rin interrompeu, pegando uma das mãos de Kagome.

- Adivinha o que eu aprendi com a minha prima esse verão? - Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar, ela os informou triunfantemente: - Leitura das mãos!

Houve lamentações, e algumas risadas.

- Riam enquanto podem. - disse Rin, nem um pouco perturbada.

- Minha prima me disse que eu sou vidente. Agora, deixe-me ver... - Ela olhou na palma de Kagome.

- Apresse-se ou vamos chegar atrasados. - disse Kagome um tantinho impaciente.

- Certo, certo. Agora, essa é a sua linha da vida – ou é a sua linha do coração? - Na multidão, alguém abafou o riso. - Quieto; Eu estou alcançando o vácuo. Eu vejo... Eu vejo… - De uma só vez, o rosto de Rin ficou vazio, como se ela estivesse alarmada. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se, mas ela já não mais parecia estar encarando a mão de Kagome. Era como se ela estivesse olhando _através_ dela – para algo assustador.

- Você conhecerá um estranho alto e moreno. - Sango murmurou atrás dela. Houve um alvoroço de risadinhas.

- Moreno, sim, e um estranho... Mas não alto. A voz de Rin estava abafada e distante.

- Apesar, - ela continuou depois de um momento, parecendo confusa, - de que ele _foi_ alto, uma vez. - Seus amplos olhos castanhos se levantaram para Kagome com perplexividade. - Mas isso é impossível... Não é? - Ela largou a mão de Kagome, quase arremessando-a para longe. - Eu não quero ver mais.

- Está bem, o show acabou. Vamos. - Kagome disse aos outros, vagamente irritada. Ela sempre achara que truques psíquicos eram justamente aquilo – truques. Então por que ela estava aborrecida? Só porque naquela manhã ela tinha quase ficado fora de si...

As garotas começaram a andar em direção ao prédio da escola, mas o ruído de um motor primorosamente ajustado parou todas em suas trajetórias.

- Ora, ora, - Ayame disse, encarando. - Mas que carro.

- Mas que Porsche. - Sango corrigiu secamente.

O reluzente Turbo 911 preto ronronou pelo estacionamento, procurando por um espaço, movendo-se tão preguiçosamente quanto uma pantera perseguindo uma presa.

Quando o carro parou, a porta abriu, e elas vislumbraram o motorista.

- Oh, meu Deus. - Ayame sussurrou.

- Você pode dizer isso novamente. - exalou Rin.

De onde ela estava Kagome pode ver que ele tinha um corpo magro e músculos lisos.

Jeans desbotados que ele provavelmente teve que remover à noite, camiseta apertada, e uma jaqueta de couro com um corte incomum. Seu cabelo era ondulado – e escuro.

Ele não era alto, porém. Somente uma estatura mediana.

Kagome deixou seu fôlego escapar.

- Quem _é_ aquele homem mascarado? - disse Sango. E a observação era apropriada – óculos de sol escuros cobriam completamente os olhos do garoto, escondendo seu rosto como uma máscara.

- Aquele _estranho _mascarado. - alguém disse, e um murmúrio de vozes elevou-se.

- Você está vendo a jaqueta? É italiana, tipo de Roma.

- Como você saberia? Você nunca foi mais longe do que Roma, Nova York, na sua vida!

- Oh-ou. Kagome está com aquele olhar novamente. O olhar de caça.

- É melhor que o Baixo-Moreno-e-Lindo tenha cuidado.

- Ele não é baixo; ele é perfeito!

Através da tagarelice, a voz de Ayame repentinamente soou bem alto.

- Oh, vamos lá, Kagome. Você já tem o Kouga. O que mais você quer? O que você pode fazer com dois que não pode com um?

- A mesma coisa – só que por mais tempo. - Sango falou lentamente, e o grupo se dissolveu em risadas.

O garoto havia trancado seu carro e estava andando em direção à escola. Casualmente, Kagome seguiu atrás dele, as outras garotas logo atrás dela em um grupo intimamente ligado. Por um instante, aborrecimento borbulhou dentro dela. Ela não podia ir a _lugar algum_ sem um desfile em seu calcanhar? Mas Sango percebeu seu olhar, e ela sorriu apesar de si mesma.

- Obrigações da nobreza. - Meredith disse suavemente.

- O quê?

- Se você vai ser a rainha da escola, você tem que aturar as conseqüências.

Kagome franziu por causa disso enquanto elas entravam no prédio. Um longo corredor se esticava em frente a elas, e uma figura em calça jeans e jaquete de couro estava desaparecendo pela porta do escritório em frente. Kagome diminuiu seu ritmo à medida que passava pelo escritório, finalmente parando para olhar ponderadamente para as mensagens no quadro de avisos de cortiça perto da porta. Havia uma ampla janela aqui, através da qual o escritório inteiro ficava visível.

As outras garotas estavam espiando abertamente através da janela, e dando risadinhas.

- Bela visão traseira. - Aquela é _definitivamente _uma jaqueta Armani. - Você acha que ele é de fora dos Estados Unidos?

Kagome estava esticando suas orelhas pelo nome do garoto. Parecia haver algum tipo de problema lá: A Sra. Clarke, a secretária de admissão, estava olhando para uma lista e balançando sua cabeça. O garoto disse alguma coisa, e a Sra. Clarke levantou suas mãos em um gesto que dizia - O que eu posso fazer? - Ela correu um dedo pela lista e balançou sua cabeça novamente, conclusivamente. O garoto começou a se afastar, então se virou. E quando a Sra. Clarke olhou para ele, sua expressão mudou.

O óculos de sol do garoto estava agora na mão dele. A Sra. Clarke pareceu assustada com algo, Kagome pôde vê-la piscar diversas vezes. Seus lábios abriram e fecharam como se ela estivesse tentando falar.

Kagome desejou poder ver mais do que a parte detrás da cabeça do garoto. A Sra. Clarke estava remexendo em pilhas de papéis agora, parecendo estupefata. Enfim ela achou um formulário de algum tipo e escreveu nele, então se virou e o empurrou em direção ao garoto.

O garoto escreveu brevemente no formulário – assinando-o, provavelmente – e o devolveu. A Sra. Clarke encarou-o por um segundo, então remexeu em uma nova pilha de papéis, finalmente entregando o que parecia com um horário de aulas para ele. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o garoto enquanto ele pegava isso, inclinava sua cabeça em agradecimento, e virava-se para a porta.

Kagome estava louca de curiosidade agora. O que havia acabado de acontecer ali? E como o rosto do estranho era? Mas à medida que ele emergia do escritório, ele colocava seus óculos de sol no lugar novamente.

Desapontamento fluiu através dela.

Ainda assim, ela pôde ver o resto de seu rosto enquanto ele parava na entrada. O escuro cabelo encaracolado enquadrava traços de rosto tão belos que eles poderiam ter sido tirados de uma velha moeda ou medalha Romana. Maças do rosto altas, clássico nariz reto... E uma boca para mantê-la acordada à noite, Kagome pensou. O lábio superior foi belamente esculpido, um pouco delicado, bastante sensual. A tagarelice das garotas no corredor havia parado como se alguém tivesse mexido no interruptor.

A maioria delas estava se virando para longe do garoto agora, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ele. Kagome ficou em seu lugar perto da janela e fez um meneio de cabeça, puxando a fita do cabelo para que ele caísse ao redor de seus ombros.

Sem olhar para nenhum lado, o garoto continuou andando pelo corredor. Um coro de suspiros e sussurros irromperam no momento que ele estava fora do alcance de voz.

Kagome não ouviu nada disso.

Ele tinha passado diretamente por ela, ela pensou, estupefata. Diretamente por ela sem olhar.

Vagamente, ela percebeu que o sinal estava tocando. Sango estava puxando seu braço.

- O quê?

- Eu disse aqui está seu horário. Nós temos trigonometria no segundo andar agora. Vamos!

Kagome permitiu que Sango a propelisse pelo corredor, por uma escadaria, e para dentro da sala de aula. Ela escorreu em um assento vazio automaticamente e fixou seus olhos na professora à frente sem realmente estar vendo-a. O choque ainda não tinha passado.

Ele tinha passado diretamente por ela. Sem um olhar. Ela não conseguia lembrar-se de quanto tempo fazia desde que um garoto havia feito isso. Todos eles olhavam, ao menos. Alguns assobiavam. Alguns paravam para conversar. Alguns simplesmente encaravam.

E isso nunca foi um problema para Kagome.

Afinal de contas, o que é mais importante que garotos? Eles eram a marca do quão popular você é, da quão bonita você é. E eles podiam ser úteis para todo o tipo de coisas. Às vezes eles eram excitantes, mas geralmente isso não durava muito. Às vezes eles eram repugnantes desde o começo.

A maioria dos garotos, Kagome refletiu, era exatamente como filhotinhos. Adoráveis nos seus lugares, mas dispensáveis. Uns pouquíssimos podiam ser mais do que isso, podiam se tornar amigos de verdade. Como Kouga.

Oh, Kouga. Ano passado ela tivera esperanças de que ele era aquele por quem ela estivera procurando, o garoto que faria sentir... Bem, algo mais. Mais do que um ataque de triunfo por ter feito uma conquista, o orgulho em mostrar sua nova aquisição para as outras garotas. E ela _tinha_ sentido uma forte afeição por Kouga. Mas conforme o verão passava, e ela tivera tempo para pensar, ela tinha percebido que era a afeição de uma prima ou irmã.

A Srta. Halpern estava passando os livros de trigonometria. Kagome pegou o seu mecanicamente e escreveu seu nome dentro, ainda envolta em pensamentos.

Ela gostava de Kouga, mais do que qualquer outro garoto que conhecera. E era por isso que ela teria que contar a ele que estava acabado.

Ela não sabia como contar a ele por carta. Ela não sabia como contar a ele agora. Não era por ela ter medo de ele dar um escândalo; ele simplesmente não iria entender. Ela mesma não entendia muito.

Era como se ela estivesse sempre querendo alcançar... Alguma coisa. Só que, quando ela achou que havia conseguido, não estava lá. Não com Kouga, não com qualquer dos outros garotos com quem esteve.

E então ela teve que começar tudo de novo. Felizmente, havia sempre material novo. Nenhum garoto havia tido sucesso em resistir a ela, e nenhum garoto a havia ignorado.

Até agora.

Lembrando-se daquele momento no corredor, Kagome descobriu que seus dedos estavam apertados ao redor da caneta que ela segurava. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que ele havia passado por ela daquela maneira.

O sinal tocou e todo mundo saiu da sala de aula, mas Kagome parou na entrada. Ela mordeu seu lábio, fazendo uma varredura pelo mar de estudantes que fluía no corredor.

Então ela avistou uma das parasitas que estavam no estacionamento.

- Francis! Venha aqui.

Francis veio avidamente, seu rosto comum iluminando-se.

- Escute, Yumi, lembra-se do garoto dessa manhã?

- Com o Porsche e as – er – posses? Como eu poderia esquecer?

- Bem, eu quero o horário de aula dele. Pegue-o do escritório se puder, ou copie do dele se tiver que fazê-lo. Mas faça-o!

Francis pareceu surpresa por um momento, então forçou um sorriso e concordou.

- Está bem, Kagome. Eu vou tentar. Eu te encontrarei no almoço se eu conseguir pegá-lo.

- Obrigada. - Kagome observou a garota ir embora.

- Sabe você realmente é maluca. - a voz de Sango disse em seu ouvido.

- Qual é a vantagem de ser a rainha da escola se você não pode abusar da sua posição às vezes? - Kagome retornou calmamente. - Para onde eu vou agora?

- Negócios Gerais. Aqui, pegue-o você mesma. - Sango empurrou uma tabela de horário para ela. - Eu tenho que correr para a aula de química. Até depois!

Negócios Gerais e o resto da manhã passou como um borrão. Kagome tivera esperança de ver outra vez de relance o novo estudante, mas ele não estava em nenhum de suas aulas. Kouga _estava _em uma, e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor quando os olhos azuis dele encontraram-na com um sorriso.

Com o sinal do almoço, ela fez cumprimentos com a cabeça a torto e a direito na medida em que entrava na lanchonete. Ayame estava do lado de fora, repousada casualmente contra uma parede com o queixo levantado, os ombros para trás, o quadril para frente. Os dois garotos com quem ela estivera falando ficaram em silêncio e cutucaram um ao outro quando Kagome se aproximou.

- Oi, - Kagome disse brevemente aos garotos; e para Ayame: - Pronta para entrar e comer?

Os olhos verdes de Ayame mal pestanejaram na direção de Kagome, e ela empurrou seu brilhoso cabelo castanho para longe do rosto.

- O que, na _mesa da realeza?_- ela disse.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa. Ela e Ayame eram amigas desde o jardim-de-infância, e elas sempre competiram uma contra a outra de maneira afável. Mas ultimamente alguma coisa havia acontecido com a Ayame. Ela tinha começado a levar a rivalidade cada vez mais a sério. E agora Kagome estava surpreendida pela amargura na voz da outra garota.

- Bem, não é como se você fosse uma plebéia. - ela disse levianamente.

- Ah, você está tão certa sobre isso, - disse Ayame, virando-se para encarar Kagome plenamente. Aqueles olhos verdes de gata estavam abertos por uma pequena brecha e fumegantes, e Kagome ficou chocada pela hostilidade que viu ali. Os dois garotos sorriram desconfortavelmente e foram para longe.

Ayame não pareceu notar.

- Um monte de coisas mudou enquanto você estava fora esse verão, Kagome, - ela continuou. - E talvez seu tempo no trono esteja acabando.

Kagome corou; ela podia sentir isso. Ela lutou para manter sua voz firme. – Talvez. - ela disse. - Mas eu não compraria um cetro tão cedo se fosse você, Ayame. - Ela se virou e foi para a lanchonete.

Foi um alívio ver Sango e Rin, e Frances atrás delas. Kagome sentiu suas bochechas se esfriarem a medida que selecionava seu almoço e ia se juntar à elas. Ela não deixaria Ayame chateá-la; ela não pensaria em Ayame de modo algum.

- Eu consegui. - disse Frances, agitando um pedaço de papel enquanto Kagome se sentava.

- E eu tenho coisas boas a contar. - disse Rin de modo importante. - Kagome, escute isso. Ele está na minha aula de biologia, e eu sento bem em frente a ele. E seu nome é Inuyasha, Inuyasha Salvatore, e ele é da Itália, e ele está hospedado com a velha Sra. Flowers na margem da cidade. - Ela suspirou.

- Ele é _tão_ romântico. Ayame derrubou seus livros, e ele os pegou para ela.

Kagome fez uma cara de repulsa.

- Que desastrada a Ayame é. O que mais aconteceu?

- Bem, foi isso. Ele não falou com ela na verdade. Ele é mui-i-ito misterioso, veja só. A Sra. Endicott, minha professora de biologia, tentou fazer com que ele tirasse seus óculos, mas ele não tirou. Ele tem um problema médico.

- Que tipo de problema médico?

- Eu não sei. Talvez seja terminal e seus dias estejam contados. Isso não seria romântico?

- Oh, muito. - disse Sango.

Kagome estava olhando por sobre a folha de papel de Frances, mordendo seu lábio. - Ele está na minha sétima aula, História da Europa. - Alguém mais tem essa aula?

- Eu tenho, - disse Rin. - E eu acho que Ayame também tem. Oh, e talvez Kouga; ele disse uma coisa ontem sobre como ele tinha sorte, ficando com o Sr. Tanner.

Maravilha, Kagome pensou, pegando um garfo e apunhalando seu purê de batata. Parecia que a sétima aula iria ser _extremamente _interessante.

Inuyasha estava feliz que o dia na escola estava quase acabando. Ele queria sair dessas salas e corredores lotados, só por alguns minutos.

Tantas mentes. A pressão de tantas padrões de pensamentos, tantas vozes mentais cercando-o, estavam-no deixando tonto. Fazia anos desde que ele estivera no meio de uma multidão de pessoas desse jeito.

Uma mente em particular se destacou dos outros. Ela estivera entre aqueles que o estiveram observando no corredor principal do prédio da escola. Ele não sabia como era sua aparência, mas sua personalidade era poderosa.

Ele tinha certeza de que a reconheceria novamente.

Até agora, pelo menos, ele havia sobrevivido ao primeiro dia da farsa. Ele havia usado os Poderes somente duas vezes, e depois moderadamente. Mas ele estava cansado, ele admitiu com melancolia, com fome. O coelho não fora o suficiente.

Preocupe-se com isso depois. Ele achou sua última sala de aula e se sentou. E imediatamente sentiu a presença daquela mente de novo.

Ela incandescia na margem da consciência dele, uma luz dourada, suave e ainda assim vibrante. E, pela primeira vez, ele pôde localizar a garota da qual ela vinha. Ela estava sentada bem na frente dele.

No momento em que ele pensava isso, ela se virou e ele viu seu rosto. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi não arfar com choque.

Kikyou! Mas é claro que não poderia ser. Kikyou estava morta; ninguém sabia disso melhor do que ele.

Ainda assim, a semelhança era excepcional. O pálido cabelo negro, tão belo que parecia quase brilhar. Aquela pele cremosa, que sempre o havia feito pensar em cisnes, ou alabastro, ruborizando um leve rosa nas bochechas. E os olhos... Os olhos de Kikyou eram de uma cor que ele nunca tinha visto antes; mais escuros do que o azul do céu, tão ricos quanto à pedra celestial em sua tiara cravada de pedras preciosas. Essa garota tinha os mesmos olhos.

E eles estavam fixados diretamente nos dele à medida que ela sorria.

Ele desviou o olhar de seu sorriso rapidamente. De todas as coisas, ele não queria pensar em Kikyou. Ele não queria olhar para essa garota que o lembrava dela, e ele não queria mais sentir sua presença. Ele manteve seus olhos na mesa, bloqueando sua mente tão fortemente quanto pôde. E por fim, lentamente, ela se virou novamente.

Ela ficou magoada. Até mesmo através dos bloqueios, ele pôde sentir isso. Ele não ligava. De fato, ele estava feliz por isso, e ele esperava que isso a mantivesse afastada dele. Fora isso, ele não tinha sentimentos algum por ela.

Ele continuou dizendo isso a si mesmo enquanto se sentava a voz monótona do professor fluindo por ele sem ser ouvida. Mas ele podia sentir um indício sutil de algum perfume – violetas, ele pensou. E seu esguio pescoço branco estava curvado sobre seu livro, o belo cabelo caindo dos dois lados dele.

Com raiva e frustração ele reconheceu o sedutor sentimento em seus dentes – mais como cócegas ou formigamento do que uma dor. Era fome, uma fome específica. E não uma que ele estava prestes a ceder.

O professor estava marchando na sala como um furrão, fazendo perguntas, e Inuyasha deliberadamente fixou sua atenção no homem. A princípio ele ficou intrigado, pois embora nenhum dos estudantes soubesse as respostas, as perguntas continuavam. Então ele percebeu que esse era o propósito do homem. Envergonhar os estudantes com o que eles não sabiam.

Nesse instante ele havia achado outra vítima, uma garota pequena com uma penca de cachos negros e um rosto em formato de coração. Inuyasha observou à distância enquanto o professor a atazanava com perguntas. Ela parecia miserável na medida em que ele se afastava dela para se dirigir à turma toda.

- Estão vendo o que quero dizer? Vocês acham que são os maiorais; vocês são veteranos agora, prontos para se formarem. Bem, deixem-me dizer isso, alguns de vocês não estão prontos para se formarem no jardim-de-infância. Como essa! - Ele gesticulou em direção à garota de cabelo negro. - Não faz ideia sobre a Revolução Francesa. Acha que Maria Antonieta era uma estrela de filme mudo.

Os estudantes ao redor de Inuyasha se mexeram de maneira desconfortável. Ele pôde sentir o ressentimento nas mentes deles, e a humilhação. E o medo. Estavam todos com medo desse pequeno homem magro com olhos como o de uma doninha, até mesmo os garotos atléticos que eram mais alto do que ele.

- Tudo bem, vamos tentar outra era. - O professor virou-se de volta para a mesma garota que havia questionado. - Durante a Renascença – ele parou abruptamente. - Você _sabe_ o que é a Renascença, não sabe? O período entre os séculos treze e dezessete, no qual a Europa redescobriu as grandes ideias da Grécia e da Roma antiga? O período que produziram muitos dos maiores artistas e pensadores da Europa? - Quando a garota concordou de modo confuso, ele continuou. - Durante a Renascença, o que os estudantes da sua idade estariam fazendo na escola? Bem? Alguma idéia? Algum palpite? - A garota engoliu em seco. Com um fraco sorriso ela disse, - Jogando futebol? -Com a subseqüente risada, o rosto do professor se endureceu. - Dificilmente! - ele repreendeu, e a sala de aula aquietou-se. - Você acha que isso é uma piada? Bem, naqueles dias, os estudantes da sua idade já seriam proficientes em várias línguas. Eles também dominariam lógica, matemática, astronomia, filosofia, e gramática. Eles também já estariam prontos para ir à uma universidade, na qual todos os cursos eram ensinados em latim. Futebol seria absolutamente a última coisa na –

- Com licença.

A voz silenciosa parou o professor no meio de seu longo discurso. Todos se viraram para encarar Inuyasha.

- O quê? O que você disse?

- Eu disse, com licença, - Inuyasha repetiu, removendo seus óculos de sol e se levantando. - Mas você está errado. Estudantes da Renascença eram encorajados a participar de jogos. Eles eram ensinados que um corpo saudável combina com uma mente saudável. E eles certamente jogavam esportes de time, como críquete, tênis - e até mesmo futebol. - Ele se virou para a garota de cabelo negro e sorriu, e ela sorriu de volta com gratidão. Para o professor, ele acrescentou, - Mas as coisas mais importantes que eles aprendiam eram boas maneiras e cortesia. Estou certo de que seu livro lhe dirá isso.

Os estudantes estavam dando risada. O rosto do professor estava vermelho de sangue, e ele estava emitindo faíscas. Mas Inuyasha continuou a segurar o olhar, e depois de mais um minuto foi o professor que desviou o olhar.

O sinal tocou.

Inuyasha colocou seus óculos rapidamente e juntou seus livros. Ele já tinha atraído mais atenção para si mesmo do que deveria, e ele não queria ter que olhar para a garota morena novamente. Além do mais, ele precisava sair de lá rapidamente; havia uma familiar sensação de queimadura em suas veias.

À medida que ele alcançava a porta, alguém gritou, - Ei! Eles realmente jogavam futebol naquele tempo?

Ele não pôde evitar dar um sorriso por sobre o ombro. - Oh, sim. Algumas vezes com as cabeças decepadas dos prisioneiros de guerra.

Kagome observou-o enquanto ele saía. Ele havia deliberadamente virado as costas para ela. Ele a tinha desprezado de propósito, e na frente de Ayame, que estivera observando como um falcão. Lágrimas queimaram em seus olhos, mas naquele momento somente um pensamento queimou em sua mente.

Ela o teria, mesmo que isso a matasse. Se isso matasse a ambos, ela o teria.

**Dreime: Oi, gente estou aki com + um cap. vou esclarecer umas coisas do cap. anterior... Eu pedi p/ uma amiga minha ajeitar umas coisas nele só q o sobrenome da Kagome ela não mudou ¬¬ + é Higurashi eu tentei editar ele + não consegui. **

**Nina: Isso aconteceu pq vc não esperou até o dia seguinte p/ fazer isso pessoalmente e terminar direito o trabalho.**

**Dreime: ¬¬ *ignorando nina* mais esse aki e os outros vão está arrumadinhos...**

**Nina: Esses negócios de arrumadinhos não são muito sua praia, Dreime-chan.**

**Dreime:*ignorando nina* e algumas coisas dos parágrafos q ela tb não deu espaço...**

**Nina: Não me ignore já sou ignorada d+. T.T**

**Dreime: O q foi dessa vez? ¬¬**

**Nina: Nada não só qria sua atenção. **

**Dreime: Vc hein vou te contar...**

**Nina: + vamos as respostas da reviews.**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Love Kouga:**

**Eu tb adoro historias de vampiros – a saga crepúsculo. Isso vc vai saber conforme o tempo. ;)**

**Vai sim ele já aparece nesse cap. como vc acabou de vr.**

**Demorei a postar? E obrigada pela review.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Espero q ache + interessante. Obrigada pela review. **

**Flor do Deserto:**

**A brincadeira não foi muito engraçada flor. ¬¬ **

**Ele não vai ter as orelinhas fofas. E os olhos da K-chan são azuis. E a gralha como eu disse p/ Love Kouga vc saberá conforme o tempo.**

**E obrigada pela review.**

**Nina: Tchau pessoal até o próximo. o/**

**Dreime: Vc tem uma mania de se intrometer no q não é chamada! ¬¬**

**Nina: :p**

**Dreime: ò.ó... Bem tchau até a próxima.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Discleimer:Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vou ter q mudar.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Três**

As primeiras luzes do amanhecer estavam riscando o céu noturno com o rosa e um pálido verde. Inuyasha assistia ao espetáculo da janela do seu quarto, na casa de madeira. Ele tinha alugado especificamente esse quarto, porque o alçapão ficava no teto, um alçapão que se abria para uma janela onde você poderia andar sobre o telhado. Agora a porta estava aberta e um vento frio e úmido derrubou a escada do alçapão. Inuyasha estava totalmente vestido, mas não era por que ele tinha levantado cedo. Ele não dormia nunca.

Ele apenas voltou para a floresta, onde as poucas folhas úmidas grudavam do lado de sua bota. Ele as tirou exigentemente. Os comentários dos estudantes ontem não escaparam dele e ele sabia que eles estavam reparando nas roupas dele. Ele sempre vestia o melhor, não por simples vaidade, mas por que era coisa certa a se fazer. Seu tutor sempre dizia: Um aristocrata deve vestir-se fazendo juízo a sua posição. Se ele não fizer isso, mostrara desprezo pelos outros.

Qualquer pessoa tinha um lugar no mundo e o dele era entre a nobreza.

Por que ele estava insistindo nessas coisas? Claro, ele devia imitar o modelo dos estudantes, já que ele mesmo voltou a ser um, dias atrás. Agora as lembranças vinham grossas e rápidas, como se ele tivesse nadando pelas paginas de um jornal, seus olhos pegaram as entradas. Um lampejo vivamente veio a ele agora: O rosto de seu pai quando Sesshoumaru anunciou que ele tinha deixado à universidade. Ele nunca iria esquecer isso. Ele nunca tinha visto seu pai tão irritado...

* * *

- O que você quer dizer com que não vai mais voltar? - Inutaisho era normalmente um homem imparcial, mas tinha um temperamento rigoroso a o seu filho mais velho trouxe violentas emoções a ele. Agora que seu filho tocou levemente nos lábios com um lenço de seda cor de carmim.

- Eu estou pensando, será que você não pode entender uma simples frase, papai. Então eu devo repeti-la em Latim para o Senhor?

- Sesshoumaru-. - Inuyasha começou rigorosamente, estarrecido com a falta de respeito.

Mas seu pai interrompeu.

- Você está me dizendo que eu, Inutaisho, conde de Salvatore, vou ter que olhar para os meus amigos sabendo que o meu filho é um preguiçoso que não contribui em nada para Florence? - Os serviçais aproximavam-se receosos, já que Inutaisho trabalhava consigo mesmo um modo de direcionar sua raiva.

Sesshoumaru nem mesmo piscou.

- Porco parasita! Isto já não é ruim o suficiente quando você estava na escola, desperdiçando seu tempo e meu dinheiro? Oh sim Senhor eu sei tudo de apostas, dinheiro e mulheres. E eu sei que se não fosse pelos seus secretários e seus tutores, você teria fracassado em todos os corsos. Mas agora você diz isso para desonrar-me completamente. Por quê? Por quê? - As largas mãos dele agarraram o queixo de Sesshoumaru. - Então você vai voltar a caçar igual a um predador?

Inuyasha tinha que dar créditos ao seu irmão; Sesshoumaru não estremeceu. Ele manteve sua postura, quase desprezando o aperto de seu pai. Seus lábios estavam curvados numa linha de pura arrogância.

Você foi longe de mais, pensou Inuyasha, assistindo os dois homens encarando-se juntos. Diferenciando-se pelo charme que cada um esbanjava. Mas então ouve um barulho no escritório e a porta do corredor abriu-se. Virando, Inuyasha ficou deslumbrado com os olhos cor de pedra preciosa, moldurados por longos cabelos negros. Esta era Kikyou. O pai dela, o barão de Swartzschild, tinha trazido-a das frias terras da Alemanha próximo à Itália, esperando poder ajudá-la a se recuperar de sua doença. E desde o dia que ela voltou tudo tinha mudado para Inuyasha.

- Eu peço o seu perdão. Eu não quis ser intrometida. - A voz dela era macia e clara. Ela movimentava-se graciosamente como se fosse uma pena.

- Não, não vá. Fique. - Inuyasha disse rapidamente. Ele queria dizer mais pegar a mão dela – mas ele desafiou-se, não com os eu pai ali. Tudo que ele poderia fazer era contemplar as jóias azuis dos olhos dela, que estavam no mesmo nível que os olhos dele.

-Sim, fique. - Inutaisho disse. E Inuyasha viu a expressão severa de seu pai suavizar-se e ele soltar Sesshoumaru. Ele andou para frente, endireitando seu longo e pesado casaco de pele.

- Seu pai deve retornar dos negócios na cidade hoje, ele ficara feliz em vê você. Mas suas bochechas estão pálidas, pequena Kikyou. Você não está doente de novo, eu espero?

- Você sabe que eu sou sempre pálida, Senhor. Eu não uso blush como as suas ousadas garotas italianas.

- Você não precisa disso. - Inuyasha disse antes que pudesse deter-se e Kikyou sorriu para ele. Ela era tão linda. Uma batida começou no peito dele.

Seu pai continuou - E eu a vi tão pouco durante o dia. Você raramente nos dar o prazer da sua companhia durante o crepúsculo.

- Eu tenho os meus estudos e minhas obrigações no meu quarto, Senhor. - Kikyou disse calmamente. Inuyasha sabia que isto não era verdade, mas ele não diria nada; Ele nunca revelaria o segredo de Kikyou. Ela olhou para o pai dele de novo - Mas estou aqui agora, Senhor.

- Sim, sim, isso é verdade. E eu tenho que providencia um jantar especial pelo retorno do seu pai. Sesshoumaru... Nós conversamos mais tarde. - Inutaisho moveu-se até os servos, que o seguiram. Inuyasha virou-se para Kikyou com prazer. Era raro eles poderem conversar um com o outro sem a presença do pai dele ou de Yura, a impassível dama de companhia alemã de Kikyou.

Mas então o que Inuyasha viu fez um vento soprar no seu estômago. Kikyou estava sorrindo – Um pequeno e secreto sorriso, como se ela estivesse procurando por ele. Mas ela não estava olhando para ele. Ela estava olhando para Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha odiava seu irmão agora, odiava Sesshoumaru o bonito e gracioso e sensual que tinha todas as mulheres aos seus pés como mariposas em chamas. Ele queria, agora, derrubar Sesshoumaru essa beleza em pedaços.

Instantaneamente ele teve que esperar e assistir Kikyou mover-se lentamente na direção do seu irmão, passo a passo, arrastando seu glorioso vestido no carpete. E ele tinha que assistir Sesshoumaru segurar a mão de Kikyou e sorrir cruelmente um sorriso de triunfo...

* * *

Inuyasha virou-se para a janela.

Por que ele estava remoendo os velhos tempos? Mas ele parou de pensar nisso e pegou sua camisa, que estava em cima da uma cadeira dourada e vestiu-a. Ele passou o dedo indicador e o polegar, acariciando o anel que estava na palma de sua mão, então ele o ergueu contra a luz.

Tinha um pequeno circulo trabalhado em ouro. Cinco séculos não tinham diminuído o seu brilho. Ele tinha uma pedra azul do tamanho da sua unha do dedo mindinho, Inuyasha olhou para o pesado anel de prata na sua mão, também com uma pedra azul. E no seu peito tinha um familiar desconforto.

Ele não poderia esquecer o passado, e ele realmente não desejava isso. Apesar de tudo que havia acontecido, ele preservava as lembranças de Kikyou. Mas havia uma única lembrança que ele realmente não queria desenterrar uma página de jornal que ele não abriu. Se ele tivesse que reviver esse horror, essa... Abominação, ele ficaria maluco.

Como no dia, no ultimo dia, quando ele deixou seu controle.

Inuyasha debruço-se na janela. Seu tutor tinha outro dizer: Um monstro nunca encontra a paz. Ele pode ter um triunfo, mas ele nunca encontra a paz.

Por que ele tinha que ter vindo para Fell's Church?

Ele tinha esperança de encontrar a paz aqui, mas isto estava sendo impossível. Ele nunca seria aceito, ele nunca teria descanso. Por que ele era um monstro. Ele não tinha como mudar o que ele era.

* * *

Kagome levantou-se mais cedo que o normal. Ela poderia ouvir Tia Kaede encerando o quarto, preparando-se para o banho. Souta continuava dormindo, enrolado como um ratinho na sua cama. Kagome passou por seu irmão caçula entreabrindo a porta ruidosamente e continuou descendo para o hall, para sair de casa.

A brisa estava fresca e limpa esta manhã, a árvore estava inabitada a não ser pelos pardais. Kagome, que tinha ido par a cama com a cabeça latejando de dor, olhou para o céu azul e respirou profundamente. Ela se sentia bem melhor que ontem. Ela prometeu encontrar Kouga entes da escola. Ela pensou em não olha para frente, mas ela tinha certeza que tudo iria dar certo.

Kouga morava a duas quadras de escola. Era uma casa simples, como as outras da rua, exceto talvez pela piscina na varanda, que estava um pouco surrada, a pintura estava descascando um pouco. Kouga já estava na frente da casa e por um momento o coração dela palpitou em vê-lo.

Ele estava bonito. Não havia dúvidas sobre isso. Kouga era o queridinho de toda a América. . Seu cabelo negro era cortado curto para a temporada de futebol e sua pele estava bronzeada pelo trabalho nos autdoors na firma dos seus avôs. Seus olhos azuis eram doces e honestos. E hoje, quando ele a abraçou gentilmente. Eles estavam um pouco tristes.

- Você não gostaria de entrar?

- Não. Vamos indo. - Kagome disse. Eles foram lado a lado sem se tocar, pelo lado escuro da rua, onde estavam às nogueiras e o ar dessa manhã tinha ficado silencioso.

Kagome olhava para os seus pés na calçada molhada, sentindo-se de repente incerta. Ela não sabia como começar agora, depois de tudo.

- Então você não vai me contar sobre a França. - Ele disse.

- Oh, lá é maravilhoso. - Disse Kagome. Kagome olhou rapidamente para ele. Ele olhava para a calçada também. - Tudo lá é maravilhoso. - Ela continuou tentando por algum entusiasmo na voz. - As pessoas, a comida, tudo é simplesmente... - A voz dela parou e ela sentiu-se nervosa.

- Sim, eu sei. Maravilhoso. - Ele terminou para ela. Ele parou e continuou olhando para baixo fitando seu tênis. Elena os reconheceu do ano passado. A família de Kouga talvez não pudesse se dar ao luxo de comprar sapatos novos. Ela olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos azuis dele no seu rosto.

- Você sabe você é linda e boa, agora. - Ele disse.

Kagome abriu a boca em contestação, mas ele começou a falar novamente.

- E eu espero que você tenha algo para me dizer. - Ela aproximou-se dele e ele sorriu, um sorriso torto e doce. Então ela a envolveu em seus braços novamente.

- Oh Matt. - Ela disse, abraçando-o fortemente. Ela recuou olhando para o rosto dele.

- Oh Matt, você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Eu não mereço você.

- Oh, então é por isso que você está me desprezando. - Disse Kouga quando eles começaram a andar de novo.

- Porque eu sou muito bom para você. Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes.

Ela beliscou o braço dele.

- Não, não é está à razão e eu não estou desprezando você. Nos vamos ser amigos, certo?

- Oh claro. Absolutamente.

- Porque é isso que eu deveria ter notado que nós somos. - Ela parou e encarou-o novamente.

- Bons amigos. Seja honesto, agora, Kouga não é só isso que você realmente sente por mim?

Ele olhou para ela e então rolou os olhos dramaticamente.

- Eu posso ter a metade ou isso? - ele disse. O queixo de Kagome caiu e ele adicionou, - Isso não tem nada haver com o garoto novo, não é?

- Não. - Kagome disse depois de hesitar um minuto e então adicionou rapidamente, - Eu ainda não o conheço. Não sei quem é ele.

- Mas você quer. Não, não diga isso. - Ele colocou os braços envolta dela e gentilmente a virou.

- Vamos, temos que ir para a escola. Se tivermos tempo eu compro um donut para você. - Quando eles estavam andando, algo passou pela nogueira acima deles. Kouga assobiou e apontou. - Olha isso! É a maior corvo que eu já vi. - Kagome olhou, mas ele já tinha ido.

A escola hoje era um lugar conveniente para Kagome rever seu plano. Ela acordou essa manhã sabendo o que tinha que fazer. E hoje ela recolheu mais informações sobre as matérias de Inuyasha Salvatore. O que não foi difícil, porque todo mundo no Robert E. Lee estava falando dele.

Era de conhecimento de todos que ele teve um pouco de sorte nas inscrições com a secretaria de administração ontem. E hoje ele tinha que falar com o diretor. Algo sobre a papelada dele. Mas o diretor o mandaria de volta para as aulas (depois, tinha um rumor, sobre a uma ligação à longa distancia para Roma – ou era Washington?), e tudo parecia estar resolvido agora. Oficialmente, pelo menos.

Quando Kagome chegou à aula de história européia à tarde, ela foi saudada com um assobio baixo do hall. Suikotsu Carter e Bankotsu Smallwood estavam lá. Um belo casal de idiotas, ela pensou, ignorando o assobio e os berros. Eles pensavam que ser atacantes do time de futebol fazia deles gostosos. Ela manteve os olhos neles como se desejasse chegar o mais rápido ao corredor, Umedeceu os lábios e abriu seu pó compacto. Ela tinha contado a Rin a introdução especial e o plano que ela colocaria em ação assim que Inuyasha a visse. O espelho do pó compacto dava a ela uma visão privilegiada do hall atrás dela.

Ainda, ela sentiu saudades dele de algum lugar. Ele estava ao lado dela de repente e ela bateu seu o pó compacto quando ele passou. Ela queria pará-lo, mas algo aconteceu antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo. Inuyasha tencionou-se – ou pelo menos, tinha algo nele que parecia desconfiado. E Então Suikotsu e Bankotsu pararam na frente dele na porta de sala de aula. Bloqueando o caminho.

Os maiores idiotas do mundo. Pensou Kagome. Fulminando, ela os encarou por cima do ombro de Inuyasha.

Eles estavam adorando o jogo, desleixados na passagem da porta, fingindo que eles eram completamente cegos ao fato de Inuyasha estar ali.

- Com licença. - Era o mesmo o mesmo tom que ele usara com o professor de história, sossegado e solto.

Suikotsu e Bankotsu olharam um para o outro, então olharam em volta, como se escutassem vozes de espíritos.

- Scoozi*? - Bankotsu disse falsamente. - Scoozi me*? Me scoozi*? Jacuzzi*? - Os dois riram.

*Isso seria uma imitação da fala do Inuyasha em inglês: - Excuse me.

Kagome viu músculos apertarem-se sobre a camisa na frente dela. Isso era completamente desleal; Eles eram duas vezes mais altos que Inuyasha e Bankotsu era duas vezes mais largo.

- Algum problema aqui? - Kagome estava tão assustada quanto os garotos com essa nova voz atrás dela. Ela virou-se e viu Kouga. Os olhos azuis dele estavam severos.

Os lábios de Kagome moveram-se um pouco para um sorriso. O bom e velho Kouga. Ela pensou. Mas agora o bom e velho Kouga estava entrando na sala ao lado de Inuyasha e ela estava atrás deles, das berrantes duas camisas. Quando eles sentaram, ela deslizou para a mesa atrás de Inuyasha, onde ela poderia vê-lo sem ver a si mesma. Seu plano teria que esperar para depois da aula.

Kouga mexia algo ruidosamente nos eu bolso, que significava dizer que ele queria dizer algo.

- Uh hei. - Ele começou, desconfortavelmente. - Esses garotos são você sabe...

Inuyasha riu. Era um som baixo. - Quem sou eu para julgar? - Tinha mais emoção na voz dele do que Kagome tinha ouvido antes, quando ele tinha falo com o . E essa emoção era cruamente infeliz. - De qualquer forma, por que eu deveria ser bem-vindo aqui? - Ele terminou, quase que para si mesmo.

- Por que você não deveria ser? - Kouga estava quase berrando com Inuyasha; Agora a mandíbula dele estava trincada com a decisão.

- Escuta, - ele disse. - Vocês estavam falando de futebol ontem. Bem, a nossa estrela maior rompeu em lágrimas ontem à tarde, e nos precisamos de um substituto. As eliminatórias são está tarde. O que você acha?

- Eu? - Inuyasha soou como se tivesse sido pego de guarda baixa. - Ah… Eu não sei se posso.

- Você pode corre?

- Posso -? - Inuyasha virou-se pela metade para Kouga, e Kagome pode ver indícios de um sorriso nos lábios dele. - Sim.

- Você pode aceitar?

- Sim.

- Isso é tudo que podemos fazer. Eu estarei no quarto tempo. Se você puder aceitar que propus e correr com eles, você pode jogar.

- Eu verei. - Inuyasha na verdade estava quase sorrindo, e a boca de Kouga estava séria, mas seus olhos azuis estavam dançando. Espanto dominou Kagome, ela percebeu que era somente. A cordialidade entre os dois garotos a calou completamente.

Mas no outro instante o sorriso de desapareceu. Ele disse distante - Obrigado… Mas não. Eu tenho outros compromissos.

Nesta hora, Rin e Ayame chegaram e a aula começou.

Tanner deu uma palestra completa sobre a Europa, Kagome repetiu para si mesma, - Oi. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi. Eu sou chefe do Comitê de Boas-vindas, e eu tenho a responsabilidade de lhe mostrar a escola. Agora, eu não queria aborrecer você, mas é o meu trabalho, você não gostaria de me deixar sem trabalho, não é?

Está era a única saída ampla, olhar saudosamente nos olhos- Mas só se ele olhar como se quisesse ir embora. Esta era uma técnica infalível. Ele era um aproveitador de mulheres que precisava ser resgatado.

Do meio da sala uma garota se esticou e passou um bilhete para ela. Kagome abriu-o e reconheceu a letra redonda, infantil caligrafia de Rin. Leu o então: - Eu mantive A. afastada pelo maior tempo que consegui. O que aconteceu? Funcionou?

Kagome olhou para cima para ver Rin retorcendo-se na primeira fila, onde ela sentava.

Kagome apontou para o papel e sacudiu a cabeça, mexendo a boca. - Depois da aula.

Parecia um século até Tanner deixar alguns minutos finais instruções sobre a apresentação oral e dispensar eles. Então todo mundo levantou-se, um por um. É agora, pensou Kagome, e com o coração palpitando, ela andou até o caminho de Inuyasha, bloqueando as coxias para que ele não pudesse desviar dela.

Como Suikotsu e Bankotsu, ela pensou, sentindo uma risada histérica se formar. Ela olhou para cima e encontrou seus lábios no mesmo nível que a boca dele. Sua mente ficou em branco. O que ela deveria dizer mesmo? Ela abriu a boca , e algumas palavras que ela tinha praticado vieram a tona. - Oi. Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, e eu sou chefe do comitê de boas-vindas e eu tenho que-

- Me desculpe; Eu não tenho tempo. - Por um minuto, ela não acreditou que ele estava falando, que ele não tinha lhe dado a chance de terminar. A boca dela terminou o que ela tinha praticado.

- Lhe mostrar a escola-

- Me desculpe; Eu não posso. Eu tenho que-que fazer os testes para o futebol.- Inuyasha virou-se para Kouga, que estava olhando espantado. - Você disse que eles eram depois da escola, não disse?

- Sim.- Kouga disse lentamente. - Mas-

- Então é melhor irmos. Talvez você possa me mostrar o caminho.

Kouga olhou assustado para Kagome, então disse. - Bem… Claro. Vamos. - Ele olhou de relance para trás quando eles foram. Inuyasha não. Kagome pegou-se olhando ao redor para a roda de observadores curiosos, incluindo Ayame, que abriu um sorriso.

Kagome sentiu seu corpo entorpecer e plenamente sua garganta. Ela não poderia ficar ali nem mais um segundo. Ela virou-se e andou rapidamente para poder sair da sala.

* * *

**Dreime: Oi, pessoal espero q estejam gostando da fic.**

**Nina: É claro q estão gostando quem não gosta de vampiros?**

**Dreime: Sei lá... A Larissa?**

**Nina: Eu sei pq não pergunta p/ ela?**

**Dreime: Tá dpois eu pergunto. Assistente de palco...**

**Nina: ¬¬ Não tenho kra de assistente de palco.**

**Dreime: ;p**

**Nina: Vamos à reviews...**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine****:**

**Q bom q vc achei q ela vai ser d+ eu adoro a quadrilogia desse livro. E Também adoro vampiros. Vc vai saber dpois se vc acertou no q o Inuyasha sente ou não. ;)**

**Também saberá em alguns cap. pq a Ayame está com raiva da Kagome. E sim o Kouga vai ser quase tudo isso q vc falou lindo, maravilhoso e tudo mais, ele vai ajudar bastante na estória.**

**Como vc viu no cap. de hoje o Kouga vai ser só o amigo querido da Kagome. Obrigada por deixar uma review Tchauzinho.**

**Nina: Só uma? Ninguém te curti, Dreime-chan.**

**Dreime: acho q seria o contrario, mas vamos nos despedir q por hoje é só tchaaau.**

**Nina: Pareceu o final de Teletubbies.**

**Dreime: Vc ainda se lembra disso? O.o**

**Nina: Não tem como esquecer é muito engraçado. Tchau.**

**Dreime: Tchauzinho.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Discleimer:Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vou ter q mudar.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Na hora que Kagome alcançou seu armário, o entorpecimento estava passando e o caroço em sua garganta estava tentando se dissolver em lágrimas. Mas ela não choraria na escola, ela disse a si mesma, ela _não iria_. Depois de fechar seu armário, ela foi em direção a saída principal.

Pelo segundo dia consecutivo, ela estava voltando para casa logo depois do último sinal, e sozinha. Tia Kaede não iria conseguir lidar com isso. Mas quando Kagome chegou a casa, o carro de tia Kaede não estava na garagem; ela e Souta devem ter ido ao supermercado. A casa ainda estava quieta e pacífica enquanto Kagome entrava.

Ela estava grata por essa quietude; ela queria ficar sozinha agora. Mas, por outro lado, ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer consigo mesma.

Agora que ela finalmente _podia_ chorar, ela descobriu que as lágrimas não vinham. Ela deixou sua mochila afundar no chão do corredor da frente e andou lentamente na sala de estar.

Era uma bonita e impressionante sala, a única parte da casa fora o quarto de Kagome que pertencia à estrutura original. Aquela primeira casa fora construída antes de 1861, e fora quase queimada completamente na Guerra Civil. E tudo que pôde ser salvo foi essa sala, com sua elaborada lareira emoldurada por curvas, e o grande quarto acima. O bisavô do pai de Kagome tinha construído uma casa nova, e os Higurashis moraram lá desde então.

Kagome se virou para olhar por uma das janelas que iam do teto até o chão. O vidro era tão velho que estava grosso e oscilante, e tudo do lado de fora estava distorcido, parecendo levemente embriagado. Ela se lembrou da primeira vez em que seu pai a mostrou aquele velho vidro oscilante, quando ela era mais nova do que Souta era agora.

A sensação de algo em sua garganta estava de volta, mas ainda assim as lágrimas não vinham.

Tudo dentro dela era contraditório. Ela não queria companhia, e ainda assim ela estava dolorosamente solitária. Ela _queria_ pensar, mas agora que ela estava tentando, seus pensamentos a evitavam como um rato correndo de uma coruja branca.

Coruja branca... Ave de caça… Comedora de carne… Corvo, ela pensou.

- O maior corvo que eu já vi. - Kouga tinha dito.

Seus olhos doeram novamente. Pobre Kouga. Ela o tinha machucado, mas ele fora tão bonzinho quanto a isso. Ele tinha sido bonzinho até com o Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha_. Seu coração fez um baque, forte, espremendo duas lágrimas quentes em seus olhos.

Pronto, finalmente ela estava chorando. Ela estava chorando de raiva e humilhação e frustração – e o que mais?

O que ela tinha realmente perdido hoje? O que ela realmente sentia por esse estranho, esse Inuyasha Salvatore? Ele era um desafio, sim, e isso o deixava diferente, interessante. Inuyasha era exótico… excitante.

Engraçado, isso era o que algumas vezes os caras tinham dito à Kagome que _ela_ era. E mais tarde ela ouvia deles, ou de seus amigos ou irmão, os quão nervosos eles estavam antes de sair com ela, como suas palmas ficaram suadas e seus estômagos estavam cheios de borboletas.

Kagome sempre achou tais histórias divertidas. Nenhum garoto que ela conhecera já a fez ficar nervosa.

Mas quando ela falara com Inuyasha hoje, seu pulso estivera acelerado, seus joelhos bambos.

Suas palmas estiveram molhadas. E não havia tido borboletas em seu estômago – havia tido morcegos.

Ela estava interessada no cara porque ele a deixava nervosa? Não é uma razão muito boa, Kagome, ela disse a si mesma. De fato, uma razão muito ruim.

Mas também tinha aquela boca. Aquela boca esculpida que fez seus joelhos ficarem bambos com algo totalmente diferente do que nervosismo. E aquele cabelo escuro como a noite – seus dedos coçavam para se entrelaçar naquela suavizes. Aquele corpo flexível e de músculos lisos, aquelas pernas longas... E aquela voz. Fora a voz dele que a fizera se decidir ontem, deixando-a absolutamente determinada a tê-lo. Sua voz era fria e desdenhosa quando estivera falando com o Sr. Tanner, mas estranhamente convincente para tudo aquilo. Ela se perguntou se poderia ficar escura como a noite também, e como soaria dizendo seu nome, sussurrando seu nome...

- Kagome!

Kagome pulou seu devaneio destruído. Mas não era Inuyasha Salvatore chamando-a, era a tia Kaede tagarelando na porta da frente aberta.

- Kagome?

- Kagome! - E essa era Souta, sua voz estridente e sibilante.

- Você está em casa?

Sofrimento fluiu por Kagome novamente, e ela deu uma olhada na cozinha. Ela não podia encarar as perguntas preocupadas de sua tia ou a inocente animação de Souta agora. Não com seus cílios molhados e novas lágrimas ameaçando a qualquer minuto. Ela tomou uma decisão rápida e silenciosamente deslizou pela porta de trás enquanto a porta da frente batia ao fechar.

Logo que estava fora da varanda de trás e entrou no quintal, ela hesitou. Ela não queria encontrar ninguém que ela conhecia.

Mas aonde ela podia ir para ficar sozinha?

A resposta veio quase instantaneamente. É claro. Ela iria ver sua mãe e seu pai.

Era uma caminhada razoavelmente longa, quase na beira da cidade, mas nos últimos três anos se tornara familiar para Kagome. Ela cruzou a Ponte Wickery e subiu a colina, para além da Igreja arruinada, então desceu para o pequeno vale adiante.

Essa parte do cemitério era bem-cuidada; era a parte antiga que permitiam ficar levemente selvagem.

Aqui, a grama estava primorosamente aparada, e buquês de flores salpicavam cores brilhantes. Kagome sentou-se na grande lápide de mármore com "Higurashi" entalhado na frente.

- Oi, mãe. Oi, pai. - ela sussurrou. Ela se inclinou para colocar flores não-me-toque roxas que ela havia pegado a caminho em frente ao mercado. Então ela enroscou suas pernas debaixo de si e simplesmente sentou.

Ela vinha aqui regularmente após o acidente. Souta tinha somente um ano quando o acidente de carro aconteceu; ele não lembrava bem deles. Mas Kagome lembrava. Agora ela deixava sua mente folhear pelas memórias, e o caroço em sua garganta inchou, e as lágrimas vieram mais facilmente. Ela sentia tanto a falta deles, ainda. Mamãe, tão jovem e bonita, e papai, com um sorriso que enrugava seus olhos.

Ela tinha sorte de ter tia Kaede, é claro. Não era toda tia que se despediria do trabalho e se mudaria para uma cidadezinha para tomar conta de dois sobrinhos órfãos. E Myouga, o noivo de tia Kaede, era mais como um padrasto para Souta do que um futuro tio-por-casamento.

Mas Kagome se lembrava de seus pais. Às vezes, logo depois do funeral, ela tinha vindo aqui para brigar com eles, com raiva deles por terem sido tão estúpidos a ponto de morrerem. Isso foi quando ela não conhecia muito bem a tia Kaede, e tinha sentido que não havia mais lugar na Terra aonde ela pertencesse.

Aonde ela pertencia agora? - ela se perguntou. A resposta fácil era, aqui, em Fell's Church, aonde ela havia vivido sua vida toda. Mas ultimamente a resposta fácil parecia errada.

Ultimamente ela sentia que devia ter alguma outra coisa lá fora para ela, algum lugar que ela reconheceria de primeira e chamaria de lar.

Uma sombra caiu sobre ela, e ela olhou para cima, assustada. Por um instante, as duas figuras paradas sobre ela eram alienígenas, estranhas, vagamente ameaçadoras. Ela encarou, congelada.

- Kagome. - disse a menor figura agitadamente, as mãos nos quadris, - às vezes eu me preocupe com você, realmente me preocupo.

Kagome piscou e então riu brevemente. Eram Rin e Sango.

- O que uma pessoa tem que fazer para conseguir um pouco de privacidade por aqui? - ela perguntou enquanto elas sentavam.

- Diga-nos para ir embora, - sugeriu Sango, mas Kagome só deu de ombros. Sango e Rin tinham vindo aqui muitas vezes para encontrá-la nos meses depois do acidente. De repente, ela se sentiu feliz por isso, e grata à ambas. Se a nenhum outro lugar, ela pertencia às amigas que ligavam para ela. Ela não se importava se elas soubessem que ela estivera chorando, e ela aceitou os lencinhos amassados que Rin ofereceu e limpou seus olhos.

As três sentaram juntas em silêncio por um tempo, observando o vento agitar o grupo de árvores de carvalho na beira do cemitério.

- Eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu, - Rin disse por fim, com uma voz suave. - Aquilo foi realmente terrível.

- E o seu nome do meio é Tato, - disse Sango. - Não poderia ter sido tão ruim, Kagome.

- Você não estava lá. - Kagome se sentiu ficando quente novamente com a memória. - _Foi_ terrível. Mas eu não ligo mais, - ela acrescentou categoricamente, com despeito. - Eu estou farta dele. Eu não o quero mais.

- Kagome!

- Eu não quero Rin. Ele obviamente se acha bom demais para – para americanos. Então ele pode simplesmente pegar aqueles óculos de sol de designer e...

Houve bufos de risada das outras garotas. Kagome assou seu nariz e balançou sua cabeça.

- Então, - ela disse à Rin, determinada a mudar o assunto, - pelo menos Tanner pareceu estar com um humor melhor hoje.

Rin pareceu atormentada.

- Você sabe que ele fez eu me recrutar para ser a primeira a fazer meu relatório oral? Eu não me importo, de qualquer forma; eu vou fazer o meu sobre os druidas, e –

- Sobre o quê?

- Druí-das. Os velhos esquisitos que construíram Stonehenge e faziam mágica e coisa e tal na antiga Inglaterra. Eu descendo deles, e é por isso que eu sou vidente.

Sango bufou, mas Kagome franziu a testa para o talo de grama que ela estava girando entre seus dedos. - Rin, você realmente viu alguma coisa ontem na minha palma? - ela perguntou abruptamente.

Rin hesitou. - Eu não sei, - ela disse por fim. - Eu – eu _pensei_ que tinha naquela hora. Mas às vezes minha imaginação me escapa.

- Ela sabia que você estava aqui, - disse Sango inesperadamente. - Eu pensei em procurar na cafeteria, mas Rin disse: Ela está no cemitério.

- Disse? - Rin pareceu pouco surpresa, mas impressionada. - Bem, veja só. Minha avó em Edimburgo tem a segunda visão e eu também. Sempre pula uma geração.

- E você descende dos druidas. - Sango disse solenemente.

- Bem é verdade! Na Escócia eles mantêm as antigas tradições. Você não _acreditaria_ em algumas das coisas que minha avó faz. Ela tem um jeito de descobrir com quem você vai se casar e quando você vai morrer. Ela me disse que eu vou morrer cedo.

- Rin!

- Ela disse. Eu vou estar jovem e bonita no meu caixão. Não acha que isso é romântico?

- Não, não acho. Eu acho que é nojento. - disse Kagome. As sombras estavam ficando mais longas, e o vento estava frio agora.

- Então com quem você vai se casar, Rin? - Sango disse com jeito.

- Eu não sei. Minha avó me disse o ritual para descobrir, mas eu nunca tentei. É claro – Rin fez uma pose sofisticada – Ele tem que ser escandalosamente rico e totalmente lindo. Como o nosso misterioso estranho moreno, por exemplo. Especialmente se ninguém mais o quiser. - Ela lançou um olhar travesso para Kagome.

Kagome recusou a isca.

- E quanto à Bankotsu Smallwood? - ela murmurou inocentemente. - Seu pai é certamente rico o bastante.

- E ele não é feio, - concordou Sango solenemente, - Isso é, é claro, se você for uma amante de animais. Aqueles enormes dentes brancos.

As garotas olharam uma para outra e então simultaneamente caíram na risada. Rin jogou um punhado de grama em Sango, que a removeu e jogou um dente-de-leão nela. Em algum lugar no meio disso, Kagome percebeu que ela ia ficar bem. Ela era ela mesma novamente, não perdida, não uma estranha, mas Kagome Higurashi, a rainha da Robert E. Lee. Ela puxou a fita laranja-amarelada de seu cabelo e balançou o cabelo livremente por seu rosto.

- Eu decidi o que fazer no _meu_ relatório oral. - ela disse, observando com olhos estreitos enquanto Rin tirava com os dedos grama de seus cachos.

- O quê? - disse Meredith.

Kagome inclinou seu queixo e olhou para o céu vermelho e roxo acima da colina. Ela tomou um ponderado fôlego e deixou o suspense crescer por um momento. Então ela disse friamente: - A Renascença Italiana.

Rin e Sango a encararam, então olharam uma para outra e explodiram em berros e gargalhadas novamente.

- Arrá - disse Sango quando se recuperaram. - Então a tigresa regressou.

Kagome mostrou-lhe um sorriso ferino. Sua confiança abalada havia retornado à ela. E ainda que ela mesma não entendesse, ela sabia de uma coisa: ela não ia deixar Inuyasha Salvatore escapar vivo.

- Tudo bem. - ela disse rapidamente. - Agora, escutem vocês duas. Ninguém mais pode saber disso, ou vou ser motivo de riso na escola. E Ayame iria amar qualquer desculpa para me fazer parecer ridícula. Mas eu _ainda_ o quero, e eu vou tê-lo. Eu não sei como ainda, mas eu vou. Até que eu bole um plano, contudo, nós vamos tratá-lo com indiferença.

- Oh, _nós_ vamos?

- Sim, _nós_ vamos. Você não pode tê-lo, Rin; Ele é meu. E eu tenho que ser capaz de confiar em você completamente.

- Espere um minuto, - disse Sango, um brilho em seu olhar. Ela soltou o alfinete cloisonné de sua blusa, então, levantando seu dedão, deu uma rápida picada. - Rin, me de sua mão.

- Por quê? - disse Rin, olhando o alfinete com suspeita.

- Porque eu quero me casar com você. Por que você acha, idiota?

- Mas – mas – Ah, tudo bem. Ai!

- Agora você, Kagome. - Sango picou o dedão de Kagome eficientemente, e então o espremeu para conseguir uma gota de sangue. - Agora, - ela continuou, olhando para as outras duas com brilhantes olhos negros, - todas nós pressionamos os nossos dedões juntos e juramos. Especialmente você, Rin. Jure manter esse segredo e fazer o que quer que Kagome peça em relação à Inuyasha.

- Olha, jurar com sangue é perigoso, - Rin protestou seriamente. - Quer dizer que você tem que ser fiel ao seu juramente não importa o que acontecer, não importa _o que_, Sango.

- Eu sei, - disse Sango cruelmente. - É por isso que eu estou dizendo para você fazer isso. Eu me lembro do que aconteceu com Houjo Martin.

Rin fez careta.

- Isso foi há anos, e nós terminamos logo de qualquer jeito e – Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou jurar. -Fechando seus olhos, ela disse, - Eu juro manter isso secreto e fazer qualquer coisa que Kagome peça em relação à Inuyasha.

Sango repetiu o julgamento. E Kagome, encarando as pálidas sombras dos dedões juntados na reunião do anoitecer, tomou um longo fôlego e disse suavemente, - E eu juro não descansar até que ele pertença a mim.

Uma rajada fria de vento soprou pelo cemitério, ventilando o cabelo das meninas e fazendo com que folhas secas se agitassem no chão. Rin arfou e recuou, e todas olharam ao redor, então riram nervosamente.

- Está escuro. - disse Kagome, surpresa.

- É melhor irmos para casa. - Sango disse, fixando seu alfinete enquanto ficava de pé. Rin se levantou, também, colocando a ponta de seu dedão em sua boca.

- Tchau. - disse Kagome suavemente, encarando a lápide. A flor roxa era um borrão no chão.

Ela pegou a fita laranja-amarelada que descansava ao lado dela, virou-se, e acenou para Rin e Sango. - Vamos.

Silenciosamente, elas se dirigiram à colina em direção à Igreja arruinada. O juramento feito com sangue deu-lhes uma sensação solene, e enquanto elas passavam pela Igreja arruinada Rin estremeceu. Com o Sol se pondo, a temperatura tinha abaixado abruptamente, e o vento estava subindo. Cada rajada mandava sussurros pela grama e fazia com que as antigas árvores de carvalho agitassem suas folhas suspensas.

- Eu estou congelando. - Kagome disse, parando por um momento no buraco negro que uma vez fora a porta da Igreja e olhando para baixo para a paisagem.

A Lua ainda não tinha se erguido, e ela apenas podia perceber o antigo cemitério e a Ponte Wickery além dele. O antigo cemitério datava dos dias da Guerra da Secessão, e muitas das lápides tinham nomes de soldados.

Parecia selvagem; arbustos e grandes ervas daninhas cresciam nas sepulturas, e heras americanas abundavam granitos decadentes. Kagome nunca gostara dele.

- Parece diferente, não? Na escuridão, quero dizer. - ela disse estavelmente. Ela não sabia como dizer o que ela realmente quisera dizer, que não era um lugar para os vivos.

- Nós podíamos ir pelo caminho longo. - disse Sango. - Mas isso significaria outros vinte minutos de caminhada.

- Eu não me importo ir por esse caminho, - disse Rin, engolindo em seco. - Eu sempre disse que queria ser enterrada no antigo.

- Dá pra parar de falar sobre querer ser enterrada? - Kagome repreendeu, e começou a descer a colina. Mas quando mais ela descia pelo estreito caminho, mais desconfortável ela se sentia. Ela diminuiu até que Rin e Sango a alcançaram. À medida que elas se aproximavam da primeira lápide, seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ela tentou ignorá-lo, mas toda sua pele estava formigando com percepção e os pelinhos em seus braços estavam levantados. Entre as rajadas de vento, todo som parecia horrivelmente magnífico; o esmagamento de seus pés contra o caminho de folhas espalhadas era ensurdecedor.

A Igreja arruinada era uma silhueta preta atrás delas agora. O caminho estreito conduzia-se entre as lápides incrustadas com líquen, muitas das quais eram maiores que Sango. Grandes o bastante para algo se esconder atrás, Kagome pensou desconfortavelmente. Algumas das próprias lápides eram amedrontadoras, como a com o querubim que parecia um bebê de verdade, exceto que sua cabeça tinha caído e tinha sido cuidadosamente colocada sob seu corpo.

Os grandes olhos da cabeça de granito estavam vazios. Kagome não conseguia desviar seu olhar dele, e seu coração começou a golpear.

- Por que nós estamos parando? - disse Sango.

- Eu só... Sinto muito. - Kagome murmurou, mas quando se forçou a virar ela imediatamente endureceu.

- Rin? - ela disse. - Rin, qual é o problema?

Rin estava encarando diretamente o cemitério, seus lábios separados, seus olhos tão arregalados e vazios quanto os do querubim de pedra. Medo passou pelo estômago de Kagome. - Rin, pare com isso. Pare! Não é engraçado.

Rin não respondeu.

- Rin! - disse Sango. Ela e Kagome olharam uma para outra, e de repente Kagome sabia que tinha que escapar. Ela girou para começar a descer o caminho, mas uma voz estranha falou atrás dela, e ela se virou rapidamente.

- Kagome. - a voz disse. Não era a voz de Rin, mas vinha da boca de Rin. Pálida na escuridão, Rin ainda estava encarando o cemitério. Não havia expressão em seu rosto de jeito nenhum.

- Kagome, - a voz disse de novo, e acrescentou, à medida que a cabeça de Rin virava em direção a ela, - há alguém esperando lá fora por você.

Kagome nunca soube bem o que aconteceu nos próximos minutos. Algo pareceu se movimentar entre as escuras sombras curvadas da lápide, mudando e se elevando entre elas. Kagome berrou e Sango gritou por ajuda, e então ambas estavam correndo, e Rin estava correndo com elas, berrando, também.

Kagome percorreu o estreito caminho, tropeçando em pedras e protuberâncias de raízes de grama. Rin estava soluçando por atrás delas, e Sango, a calma e cínica Sango, estava ofegando selvagemente. Houve uma repentina batida e um som agudo em uma árvore de carvalho acima deles, e Kagome descobriu que ela podia correr mais rápido.

- Há algo atrás de nós, - Rin chorou estridentemente. - Ah, Deus, o que está acontecendo?

- Vão para a ponte, - arfou Kagome através do fogo em seus pulmões. Ela não sabia porque, mas ela sentia que elas tinham que chegar lá. - Não pare Rin! Não olhe para trás! - Ela agarrou a manga da outra garota e a arrastou.

- Eu não consigo. - Rin choramingou, agarrando com força seu lado, seu ritmo hesitando.

- Sim, você consegue, - resmungou Kagome, agarrando a manga de Rin novamente e a forçando a continuar se movendo. - Vamos. _Vamos_!

Ela viu o brilho prateado de água perante elas. E ali estava à clareira entre as árvores de carvalho, e a ponte mais à frente. As pernas de Kagome estavam tremendo e seu fôlego estava sibilando em sua garganta, mas ela não ia se deixar retardar. Agora ela podia ver as tábuas de madeira da ponte para pedestres. A ponte estava há seis metros delas, três metros, um e meio.

- Nós conseguimos. - ofegou Sango, os pés trovejando na madeira.

- Não parem! Cheguem ao outro lado!

A ponte rangeu, à medida que elas corriam vacilantemente por ela, seus passos ecoando pela água. Quando ela pulou na terra comprimida na margem distante, Kagome por fim soltou a manga de Rin, e permitiu que suas pernas cambaleassem e parassem.

Sango estava curvada, as mãos nos quadris, respirando profundamente. Rin estava chorando.

- O que foi isso? Ah, o que foi isso? - ela disse. - Ainda está vindo?

- Eu pensei que você fosse à expert, - Sango disse estavelmente. - Pelo amor de Deus, Kagome, vamos cair fora daqui.

- Não, está tudo bem agora. - Kagome sussurrou. Havia lágrimas em seus próprios olhos e ela estava tremendo, mas o hálito quente na parte de trás de seu pescoço tinha sumido. O rio se esticava entre ela e aquilo, as águas um tumulto escuro. - Aquilo não pode nos seguir aqui. - ela disse.

Sango a encarou, então a outra margem com suas árvores de carvalho agrupadas, então Rin. Ela molhou seus lábios e riu brevemente.

- Claro. Não pode nos seguir. Mas vamos para casa de qualquer jeito, está bem? A não ser que você queira passar a noite aqui.

Algumas sensações inomináveis estremeceram por Kagome.

- Não hoje, obrigada. - ela disse.

Ela colocou um braço ao redor de Rin, que ainda estava fungando.

- Está tudo bem, Rin. Nós estamos a salvo agora. Vamos.

Sango estava olhando através do rio novamente. - Sabe, eu não vejo nada lá trás, - ela disse, sua voz mais calma. - Talvez não houvesse nada atrás de nós de modo algum; talvez nós simplesmente entramos em pânico e nos assustamos. Com uma ajudinha de nossa sacerdotisa druída aqui.

Kagome não disse nada à medida que elas começaram a caminhar, mantendo-se muito juntas pelo caminho de terra. Mas ela queria saber. Ela queria muito saber.

**Dreime: Oi, pessoal hoje vou ser breve e sem embolações e isso serve p/ vc nina-chan.**

**Nina: ¬¬**

**Dreime: Espero q estejam gostando da estória, ia postar à tardinha ou à noite. Só q me lembrei à tardinha eu tenho crisma e a noite um niver p/ eu ir. Então, estou postando na hora do almoço. **

**Tchauzinho q ainda tenho um trabalho de recuperação de inglês p/ fazer, e eu não estou de recuperação em nenhuma matéria + é obrigatório na minha escola fazer o q, né?**

**Nina: É a vida... Deixem uma review o/ tchau.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Discleimer:Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vou ter q mudar.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

A Lua cheia estava diretamente em cima quando Inuyasha voltou à pensão. Ele estava tonto, quase cambaleando, tanto da fatiga quanto da fartura de sangue que tomara.

Havia muito desde que ele se permitira alimentar tão pesadamente. Mas a explosão de Poder selvagem no cemitério o havia pegado em seu frenesi, destruindo seu já fraco controle. Ele ainda não estava certo de onde o Poder tinha vindo. Ele esteve observando as garotas humanas de seu lugar nas sombras quando isso explodiu atrás dele, fazendo as garotas fugirem. Ele foi pego entre o medo delas correrem para o rio e o desejo de provar esse Poder e achar sua fonte. No final, ele havia seguido _ela,_ incapaz de arriscar que ela se machucasse.

Algo negro tinha levantado vôo em direção à floresta enquanto as humanas alcançavam o santuário da ponte, mas nem mesmo os sentidos noturnos de Inuyasha podiam identificar o que era. Ele tinha observado enquanto ela e as outras duas foram em direção à cidade. Então ele se voltou para o cemitério.

Estava vazio agora, purificado do que quer que seja que esteve lá. No chão encontrava-se uma fina fita de seda que para olhos comuns teria sido cinza na escuridão. Mas ele viu sua cor verdadeira, e enquanto ele a esmagava entre seus dedos, levantando-a levemente para tocar seus lábios, ele podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela.

A memória o engolfou. Já era ruim o bastante quando ela estava fora de vista, quando o calmo brilho de sua mente apenas provocava as margens de sua consciência. Mas estar na mesma sala que ela na escola, sentir sua presença atrás dele, cheirar a intoxicante fragrância de sua pele ao redor dele, era quase mais do que ele podia suportar.

Ele tinha ouvido cada fôlego suave que ela tomava, sentido seu calor radiando contra suas costas, percebido cada batimento de seu doce pulso. E eventualmente, para seu horror, ele se encontrou cedendo-se a isso. Sua língua tinha roçado para frente e para trás sobre seu dente canino, apreciando o prazer-dor que estava crescendo ali, encorajando-o. Ele tinha respirado seu cheiro deliberadamente para dentro de suas narinas, e deixado as visões irem até ele, imaginando tudo. Quão suave o pescoço dela seria, e como os lábios dele iriam encontrá-lo com igual suavizes no começo, plantado pequeninos beijos aqui, e aqui, até que ele alcançasse a doce depressão de sua garganta.

Como ele iria esfregar seu nariz ali, no local onde o coração dela batia tão forte contra sua pele delicada. E como por fim seus lábios iriam se separar iriam retroceder os dolorosos dentes agora tão afiados quanto pequenas adagas, e –

_Não._ Ele saiu do transe com um solavanco, seu próprio pulso batendo alardeantemente, seu corpo tremendo.

A turma fora dispensada, havia movimento a toda sua volta, e ele pôde apenas esperar que ninguém o estivesse observando muito de perto.

Quando ela falara com ele, ele não fora capaz de acreditar que tivera que encará-la enquanto suas veias queimavam e todo a sua mandíbula doía. Ele tivera medo por um momento que seu controle se quebraria que ele iria agarrar os ombros dela e levá-la na frente de todos eles. Ele não tinha idéia de como tinha escapado, somente que algum tempo depois ele estava focalizando sua energia em exercícios árduos, levemente consciente que não devia usar seus Poderes. Não importava; mesmo sem eles ele era em todos os sentidos superior aos garotos mortais que competiam com ele no campo de futebol americano.

Sua visão era mais aguçada, seus reflexos mais rápidos, seus músculos mais fortes.

Nesse instante uma mão bateu em suas costas e a voz de Kouga soou em seus ouvidos:

- Parabéns! Bem-vindo ao time!

Olhando para aquele rosto honesto e sorridente, Inuyasha foi dominado com embaraçamento. Se você soubesse o que eu sou, você não sorriria para mim, ele pensou cruelmente. Eu ganhei a sua competição enganando. E a garota que você ama – você a ama, não? – está em meus pensamentos agora.

E ela permanecera em seus pensamentos apesar de todos os seus esforços naquela tarde para baní-la. Ele havia perambulado cegamente para o cemitério, puxado da floresta por uma força que não entendia. Uma vez que estava lá ele a observara, lutando contra si mesmo, lutando contra a necessidade, até que a explosão de Poder pôs ela e suas amigas a correr. E então ele voltara para casa – mas somente depois de se alimentar. Depois de perder o controle sobre si mesmo.

Ele não conseguia lembrar exatamente como tinha acontecido, como ele havia deixado isso acontecer. Aquela chama de Poder tinha começado isso, acordado coisas dentro dele que eram melhores deixadas adormecidas. A necessidade de caçar. A ânsia pela perseguição, pelo cheiro do medo e o triunfo selvagem da matança. Fazia anos – séculos – desde que ele sentira a necessidade com tanta força. Suas veias tinham começado a queimar como fogo. E todos os seus pensamentos tinham virado vermelho: ele não podia pensar em nada além do quente gosto cúprico, a vibração primordial de sangue.

Com aquela animação ainda se alastrando dentro dele, ele deu um ou dois passos atrás das garotas. O que _podia_ ter acontecido se ele não tivesse sentido o velho era melhor não se pensar. Mas na medida em que ele alcançava o final da ponte, suas narinas se alargaram com o aguço e distinto odor de carne humana.

_Sangue_ humano. O elixir supremo, o vinho proibido. Mais intoxicante que qualquer licor, a fumegante essência da própria vida. E ele estava tão cansado de lutar contra a necessidade.

Houve um movimento no banco debaixo da ponte, como uma pilha de trapos velhos se movendo. E no instante seguinte, Inuyasha pousou graciosamente, como um gato, ao lado dele. Suas mãos puxaram os trapos para longe, expondo um rosto fenecido e vacilante em cima de um esquelético pescoço. Seus lábios se retraíram.

E então não houve som algum além do da alimentação.

Agora, enquanto ele tropeçava na escada principal da pensão, ele tentou não pensar nisso, e não pensar nela – na garota que o tentava com seu calor, sua vida. Ela fora aquela que ele verdadeiramente desejara, mas ele tinha que dar um basta nisso, ele devia matar quaisquer pensamentos assim antes que fossem começados, de agora em diante. Pelo seu bem, e pelo bem dela. Ele era o pior pesadelo dela que virara realidade, e ela nem ao menos sabia.

- Quem está aí? É você, garoto? - uma voz rachada chamou com severidade. Uma das portas do segundo andar abriu, e uma cabeça cinzenta apareceu.

- Sim, _signora _– Sra. Flowers. Sinto muito se a incomodei.

- Ah, precisa de mais do que uma tábua de assoalho rangendo para me incomodar. Você trancou a porta atrás de você?

- Sim, _signora._ Você está... A salvo.

- Está certo. Precisamos ficar a salvo aqui. Nunca se sabe o que pode estar aí fora nessas florestas, sabe? - Ele olhou rapidamente para o pequeno rosto sorridente cercado por fios de cabelo cinza, os brilhantes olhos se movendo rápido. Havia um segredo escondido neles?

- Boa noite, _signora._

- Boa noite, garoto. - Ela fechou a porta.

Em seu próprio quarto ele caiu na cama e se deitou encarando o baixo e inclinado teto.

Geralmente ele descansava desconfortavelmente de noite; não era sua hora natural de sono. Mas hoje à noite ele estava cansado. Gastava tanta energia encarar a luz do dia, e a refeição pesada só contribuiu para sua letargia. Logo, embora seus olhos não tivessem se fechado, ele não mais via o teto pintado de branco acima de si.

Recortes aleatórios de memória flutuaram por sua mente. Kikyou, tão adorável naquela noite na fonte, a luz do luar cobrindo de prata seu claro cabelo negro. Quão orgulhoso ele esteve de sentar-se com ela, ser aquele que compartilhara o segredo dela...

- Mas você nunca pode sair à luz do Sol?

- Eu _posso_, sim, contanto que eu use isso. - Ela levantou uma pequena mão branca, e a luz do luar brilhou no anel de lápis-lazúli ali. - Mas o Sol me cansa tanto. Eu nunca fui muito forte.

Inuyasha olhou para ela, para a delicadeza de seus traços e a pequenez de seu corpo. Ela era quase tão insubstancial quanto lã de vidro. Não, ela nunca teria sido forte.

- Eu estava freqüentemente doente quando criança. - ela disse suavemente, seus olhos no jogo de água na fonte. - Da última vez, o cirurgião disse que eu finalmente iria morrer. Eu me lembro do papa* chorando, e eu me lembro de deitar na minha grande cama, fraca demais para me mover. Cada respiração era muito esforço. Eu estava tão triste de deixar o mundo e com tanto frio, com muito frio.

* aqui o sentido é de papai, não de Papa, da Igreja.

Ela estremeceu, e então sorriu.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Eu acordei no meio da noite para ver Yura, minha camareira, de pé perto da minha cama. E então ela deu um passo pro lado, e eu vi o homem que ela trouxera. Eu fiquei aterrorizada. Seu nome era Naraku, e eu escutei as pessoas na vila dizerem que ele era maligno. Eu gritei para Yura me salvar, mas ela só ficou parada lá, ele colocou sua boca no meu pescoço, eu achei que ele fosse me matar.

Ela parou.

Inuyasha estava encarando-a com horror e pena, e ela sorriu reconfortantemente para ele.

- Não foi tão terrível afinal. Houve um pouco de dor no começo, mas isso rapidamente passou. E a sensação na verdade era prazerosa. Quando ele me deu seu próprio sangue para beber, eu me senti mais forte do que estivera há meses. E então nós esperamos juntos as horas até o amanhecer. Quando o cirurgião veio, ele não pôde acreditar que eu era capaz de me sentar e falar. Papa disse que era um milagre, e ele chorou novamente de alegria. - Seu rosto ficou perturbado. - Eu terei que deixar meu papa em breve. Um dia ele irá perceber que desde a doença eu não envelheci uma hora sequer.

- E você nunca irá?

- Não. Essa é a maravilha disso, Inuyasha! - Ela olhou para ele com uma alegria infantil.

- Eu serei jovem para sempre, e nunca morrerei! Imagina?

Ele não podia imaginá-la como outra coisa que não o que ela era agora: adorável, inocente, perfeita. - Mas – você não achou isso aterrorizante no começo?

- No começo, um pouco. Mas Yura me mostrou o que fazer. Foi ela que me disse para fazer esse anel, com uma pedra que me protegeria da luz do Sol. Enquanto eu deitava na cama, ela me trazia possets* fartos e quentes para beber. Mais tarde, ela me trouxe animais que seu filho capturava.

* uma bebida feita de leite quente coalhado, cerveja, vinho, etc, e tomada geralmente na hora de dormir.

- Não... Pessoas?

Sua risada soou alto.

- É claro que não. Eu posso conseguir tudo o que eu preciso em uma noite de uma pomba. Yura diz que se eu desejar ser poderosa eu devo tomar sangue humano, já que a essência da vida de um humano é mais forte. E Naraku costumava me encorajar, também; ele queria fazer troca de sangue novamente. Mas eu digo à Yura que eu não quero poderes. E quanto à Naraku... - Ela parou e abaixou seus olhos, então pesados cílios deitaram-se sobre sua bochecha. Sua voz estava muito suave enquanto continuava. - Eu não acho que é algo para se fazer levianamente. Eu tomarei sangue humano somente quando achar meu companheiro, aquele que ficar ao meu lado por toda eternidade. - Ela olhou para ele seriamente.

Inuyasha sorriu para ela, sentindo-se tonto e explodindo de orgulho. Ele mal podia conter a felicidade que sentia naquele momento.

Mas isso foi antes de seu irmão Sesshoumaru voltar da universidade. Antes que Sesshoumaru voltasse e visse os olhos azuis de pedras preciosas de Kikyou.

Da sua cama no quarto de telhado baixo, Inuyasha gemeu. Então a escuridão puxou-o para as profundezas e novas imagens começaram a adejar por sua mente.

Eram vislumbres esparsos do passado que não formavam uma seqüência conectada. Ele os via como cenas brevemente iluminadas por flashes de luz. O rosto de seu irmão, deformado numa máscara de raiva desumana.

Os olhos azuis de Kikyou brilhando e dançando na medida em que ela piruetava em seu novo vestido branco. O vislumbre branco atrás de um limoeiro. A sensação de uma espada em sua mão; a voz de Inutaisho gritando de longe. O limoeiro. Ele não deve ir atrás do limoeiro. Ele viu o rosto de Sesshoumaru novamente, mas dessa vez seu irmão estava rindo selvagemente. Rindo continuamente, um som como o esmigalhamento de um copo quebrado. E o limoeiro estava perto agora...

- Sesshoumaru – Kikyou – _não!_

Ele estava sentado totalmente ereto em sua cama.

Ele correu mãos trêmulas por seu cabelo e estabilizou sua respiração.

Um sonho terrível. Havia muito tempo que ele fora torturado por sonhos como aquele; muito tempo, deveras, desde que ele tivera um sonho. Os últimos poucos segundos repetiram-se continuadamente em sua mente, e ele viu novamente o limoeiro e ouviu novamente a risada de seu irmão.

Aquilo ecoava em sua mente quase claramente _demais._ De repente, sem estar atento de uma decisão consciente de se mover, Inuyasha se encontrou na janela aberta. O ar noturno estava gelado nas suas bochechas na medida em que ele olhava na prateada escuridão.

_- Sesshoumaru_? - Ele enviou o pensamento em uma explosão de Poder, investigando. Então ele caiu em absoluta imobilidade, escutando com todos os seus sentidos.

Ele não sentia nada, nenhuma onda de resposta. Perto, um par de pássaros noturnos levantou vôo. Na cidade, muitas mentes estavam dormindo; na floresta, animais noturnos cuidaram de seus negócios secretos.

Ele suspirou e voltou-se para o quarto. Talvez ele estivesse errado quanto à risada; talvez ele até mesmo estivesse errado sobre a ameaça no cemitério. Fell's Church estava quieta, e pacífica, e ele deveria tentar emular isso. Ele precisava dormir.

_5 de setembro (na verdade começo de 6 de setembro – por volta de 1h) Querido Diário,_

_Eu devia voltar logo para cama. Há apenas alguns minutos eu acordei pensando que alguém estava gritando, mas agora a casa está silenciosa. Tantas coisas estranhas aconteceram hoje à noite que meus nervos estão em alerta, acho._

_Pelo menos acordei sabendo exatamente o que vou fazer com Inuyasha. O negócio todo meio que brotou na minha mente. Plano B, Fase Um, começa amanhã._

Os olhos de Frances estavam flamejando, e suas bochechas estavam enrubescidas à medida que ela se aproximava das três garotas na mesa.

- Ah, Kagome, você tem que ouvir essa!

Kagome sorriu para ela, educada, mas não muito íntima. Frances abaixou sua cabeça morena. - Quer dizer... Posso me juntar a vocês? Eu acabei de ouvir a coisa mais selvagem sobre Inuyasha Salvatore.

- Sente-se, - disse Kagome graciosamente. - Mas, - ela acrescentou, passando manteiga em um pãozinho, - não estamos muito interessadas na notícia.

- Você—? - Frances encarou. Ela olhou para Sango, então para Rin. - Vocês estão brincando, certo?

- Nem um pouco. - Sango furou uma ervilha e a olhou pensativamente. - Temos outras coisas em mente hoje.

- Exatamente, - disse Rin depois de um começo repentino. - Inuyasha é notícia velha, sabe. Passé. - Ela se abaixou e massageou seu tornozelo.

Frances olhou suplicantemente para Kagome.

- Mas eu achei que você quisesse saber tudo sobre ele.

- Curiosidade, - Kagome disse. - Afinal de contas, ele é um visitante, e eu queria dar-lhe as boas-vindas à Fell's Church. Mas é claro que eu tenho que ser leal a Jean-Claude.

- Jean-Claude?

- Jean-Claude. - disse Sango, levantando suas sobrancelhas e suspirando.

- Jean-Claude - ecoou Rin entusiadasmente.

Delicadamente, com o dedão e o indicador, Kagome tirou uma foto de sua mochila.

- Aqui está ele de pé na frente do cottage em que ficamos. Logo depois de ter me dado uma flor e dito... Bem, – ela sorriu misteriosamente – Eu não deveria repetir.

Frances estava olhando a foto. Mostrava um jovem bronzeado, sem camisa, de pé em frente a um arbusto de hibisco e sorrindo timidamente. - Ele é mais velho, não é? - ela disse com respeito.

- Vinte e um. É claro, – Kagome olhou por sobre o ombro para a fila – minha tia nunca aprovaria, então estamos escondendo dela até que eu me forme. Nós temos que escrever um para o outro em segredo.

- Que romântico, - Frances exalou. - Eu não contarei à uma alma, prometo. Mas quanto à Inuyasha...

Kagome lançou-lhe um sorriso superior. - Se, - ela disse, - Eu vou desfrutar de algo europeu, prefiro francês a italiano toda vez. - Ela virou-se para Sango. - Certo?

_- Mm-hmm. Toda vez_. - Sango e Kagome sorriram conscientemente uma à outra, então se viraram para Frances.

- Não concorda?

- Oh, sim, - disse Frances afobadamente. - Eu, também. Toda vez. - Ela própria sorriu conscientemente e acenou com a cabeça diversas vezes enquanto se levantava e ia embora.

Quando ela se foi, Rin disse de forma lastimosa, - Isso irá me matar. Kagome, eu vou morrer se não ouvir a fofoca.

- Oh, aquilo? Eu posso te contar, - Kagome replicou calmamente. - Ela ia dizer que tem um rumor circulando que Inuyasha Salvatore é um policial dos narcóticos.

- Um _o quê! -_ Rin encarou, e então caiu na risada. - Mas isso é ridículo. Que policial dos narcóticos quem no mundo iria se vestir daquele jeito e usar óculos escuros? Quero dizer, ele fez tudo o que pôde para chamar atenção para si mesmo... - Sua voz dissipou-se, e seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se. - Mas então, isso pode ser o _porquê_ dele fazer isso. Quem iria suspeitar de alguém tão óbvio? E ele mora sozinho, e é terrivelmente reservado... Kagome! E se for verdade?

- Não é. - disse Sango.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque fui eu que comecei. - Com a expressão de Rin, ela sorriu e acrescentou: - Kagome me disse para fazer.

- Ohhhh. - Rin olhou admiravelmente para Kagome. - Você é má. Posso contar às pessoas que ele tem uma doença terminal?

- Não, não pode. Eu não quero nenhum tipo de Florence Nightingale* se alinhando para segurar sua mão. Mas você pode contar às pessoas o que quiser sobre Jean-Claude.

* Florence Nightingale (1820-1910) foi uma enfermeira britânica famosa pelo seu tratamento dos doentes

Rin pegou a fotografia. - Quem ele realmente era?

- O jardineiro. Ele era louco por esses arbustos de hibisco. Ele também era casado, com dois filhos.

- Pena, - disse Rin seriamente. - E você disse à Frances para não contar à ninguém sobre ele...

- Certo. - Kagome checou seu relógio. - O que significa que as, ah, diga-se duas horas, deve estar por toda a escola.

Depois da escola, as garotas foram à casa de Rin. Elas foram recebidas na porta da frente por um estridente latido, e quando Rin abriu a porta, um muito velho e muito gordo pequinês tentou escapar. Seu nome era Yangtze, e ele era tão mimado que ninguém exceto a mãe de Rin o suportava. Ele beliscou o tornozelo de Kagome enquanto ela passava.

A sala de estar era turva e lotada, com um monte de móveis particularmente enfeitados e pesadas cortinas nas janelas. A irmã de Rin, Abi, estava lá, tirando o alfinete do chapéu em seu ondulado cabelo vermelho. Ela era apenas dois anos mais velha que Rin, e ela trabalhava na clínica de Fell's Church.

- Oh, Rin, - ela disse, - Fico feliz por estar de volta. Olá, Kagome, Sango.

Kagome e Sango disseram "olá".

- Qual o problema? Você parece cansada, - disse Rin.

Abi deixou seu chapéu na mesinha de centro. Ao invés de responder, ela fez uma pergunta. - Ontem à noite quando você voltou para casa tão abatida, onde você disse que vocês garotas tinham estado?

- Lá no – só lá na Ponte Wickery.

- Foi o que eu pensei. - Abi tomou um longo fôlego. - Agora, me escute, Rin McCullough. _Nunca_ mais vá lá novamente, e especialmente sozinha e à noite. Você entendeu?

- Mas por que não? - Rin perguntou estupefata.

- Porque ontem à noite alguém foi atacado lá, é por isso que não. E você sabe onde eles o encontraram? Bem _no banco debaixo da Ponte Wickery._

Kagome e Sango se encararam com assombro, e Rin agarrou com força o braço de Kagome. - Alguém foi atacado debaixo da ponte? Mas quem foi? O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Essa manhã um dos trabalhadores do cemitério o viu deitado lá. Ele era algum mendigo, suponho, e provavelmente estava dormindo debaixo da ponte quando foi atacado. Mas ele estava parcialmente morto quando o trouxeram, e ele não recobrou a consciência ainda. Ele pode morrer.

Kagome engoliu em seco.

- O que você quer dizer, atacado?

- Quero dizer, - disse Abi claramente, - que sua garganta quase foi arrancada. Ele perdeu uma quantidade incrível de sangue. No começo eles acharam que poderia ter sido um animal, mas agora o Dr. Lowen diz que foi uma pessoa. E a polícia disse que quem quer que tenha feito isso pode estar se escondendo no cemitério. - Abi olhou para cada uma delas em fila, sua boca uma linha reta. - Então se vocês _estiveram_ na ponte – ou no cemitério, Kagome Higurashi – então essa pessoa pode ter estado lá com vocês. _Entenderam?_

- Você não tem mais que nos assustar, - disse Rin fracamente. - Nós entendemos Abi.

- Tudo bem. Bom. - Os ombros de Abi tombaram, e ela esfregou a parte de trás de seu pescoço cansadamente. - Eu tenho que deitar por um instante. Eu não quis ser brigona.

Ela saiu da sala de estar.

Sozinhas, as três garotas olharam uma para outra.

- Poderia ter sido a gente, - disse Sango silenciosamente. - Especialmente você, Kagome; você foi lá sozinha.

A pele de Kagome estava formigando, a mesma dolorosa sensação de alerta que ela tivera no velho cemitério. Ela podia sentir o frio do vento e ver as fileiras de altas lápides ao redor dela. A felicidade e Robert E. Lee nunca pareceram tão distantes.

- Rin, - ela disse lentamente, - você viu alguém lá? Foi isso o que quis dizer quando disse que alguém estava esperando por mim?

Na turva sala, Rin olhou para ela sem entender. - Do que está falando? Eu não disse isso.

- Sim, você disse.

- Não, não disse. Eu nunca disse isso.

- Rin, - disse Sango, - ambas ouvimos você. Você encarou as velhas lápides, e então disse à Kagome –

- Eu não sei do que estão falando, eu não disse _nada. -_ O rosto de Rin estava espremido com raiva, mas havia lágrimas em seus olhos. - Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

Kagome e Sango olharam uma para outra desamparadamente. Lá fora, o Sol foi para trás de uma nuvem.

**Dreime: Oi, pessoal como vão? Eu estou bem tirando q eu estou com MUITO sono. O niver de ontem foi legal voltei p/ ksa umas 3h. Tava o maior frio na rua tb tinha chovido. Espero q vcs tenham gostado do cap. de hoje.**

**Nina: Vamos à reviews!**

**Dreime: Vc qr se aproveitar q estou com muito sono. ¬¬**

**Nina: Não qro não.**

**Dreime: Sei... ¬¬**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine****:**

**Eu me imaginei no lugar delas se fosse eu teria berrado muito + q elas.**

**É bom ver o papel invertido já até me cansei de ver o Inuyasha seduzir a Kagome em tantas fics temos q dar o poder as mulheres. o/ E ainda com a ajuda da Rin e da Sango vai rolar muita coisa.**

**Esses juramentos com sangue sempre dá problemas + Tb vai ter q ajudar, NE? ;)**

**Obrigada pela review.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Oi flor, tudo bem eu desculpo vc e o modem tb. ;p**

**Se eu contar vai estragar a estória então espera p/ ver ou melhor ler! ;p Obrigada pela review.**

**Dreime: Bem isso é só tchauzinho.**

**Nina: É.**

**Dreime e Nina: DEIXEM REVIEWS! \o/**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**DdoV**

**Capítulo Seis**

_26 de setembro._

_Querido Diário,_

_Sinto muito ter passado tanto tempo, e eu não posso realmente explicar porque não escrevi – exceto que há tantas coisas que eu tenho medo de falar, até mesmo com você._

_Primeiro, a coisa mais horrível aconteceu. No dia que Rin, Sango e eu estávamos no cemitério, um velho foi atacado lá, e quase morreu. A polícia ainda não achou a pessoa que fez isso. As pessoas acham que o velho é louco, porque quando ele o acordou começou a delirar sobre "olhos no escuro" e árvores de carvalho e coisas. Mas eu me lembro do que aconteceu conosco naquela noite, e me pergunto. Isso me assusta._

_Todos ficaram assustados por um tempo, e toda a garotada teve que ficar dentro de casa depois de escurecer ou sair em grupos._

_Mas já se passou quase três semanas agora, e não houve mais ataques, então a animação está se acabando. Tia Kaede diz que deve ter sido algum outro vagabundo que o fez. O pai de Bankotsu Smallwood até mesmo sugeriu que o velho pode ter feito isso a ele mesmo – mas eu quero ver alguém se morder no pescoço._

_Mas na maior parte eu estive ocupada com o Plano B. Até agora, está indo bem. Eu recebi diversas cartas e buquês de rosas vermelhas de "Jean-Claude" (o tio de Sango é um florista), e todo mundo parece ter esquecido que eu já me interessei pelo Inuyasha. Então minha posição social está segura. Até mesmo Ayame não tem criado nenhum problema._

_De fato, eu não sei o que Ayame está fazendo esses dias, e eu não ligo. Eu nunca mais a vejo no almoço ou depois da escola; ela parece ter se afastado completamente de sua antiga multidão._

_Há somente uma coisa sobre a qual eu ligo agora. Inuyasha._

_Até Rin e Sango não percebem o quão importante ele é para mim. Eu tenho medo de contar à elas; eu tenho medo que elas achem que eu sou louca. Na escola eu uso uma máscara de tranqüilidade e controle, mas do lado de dentro – bem, a cada dia só piora._

_Tia Kaede começou a se preocupar comigo. Ela diz que eu não como o suficiente nos últimos dias, e ela está certa._

_Eu não consigo me concentrar nas aulas, ou mesmo em algo divertido como a festa para arrecadação de fundos Casa Assombrada. Eu não consigo concentrar em nada além dele. E eu nem mesmo entendo por que._

_Ele não falou comigo desde aquela tarde horrível. Mas eu vou te contar algo estranho. Semana passada na aula de história, eu olhei para cima e o peguei olhando para mim. Nós estávamos sentados há alguns assentos de diferença, e ele estava virado completamente para o lado em sua mesa, simplesmente olhando._ _Por um momento eu me senti quase assustada, e meu coração começou a golpear, e nós simplesmente encaramos um ao outro – e então ele desviou o olhar. Mas desde então aconteceu mais duas vezes, e em cada vez eu senti seus olhos em mim antes que eu os visse. Essa é a verdade literal. Eu sei que não é minha imaginação._

_Ele não é como qualquer outro garoto que eu já conheci._

_Ele parece tão isolado, tão solitário. Apesar de isso ser uma escolha própria. Ele foi um sucesso no time de futebol, mas ele não anda com nenhum dos garotos, exceto talvez Kouga. Kouga é o único com quem ele fala. Ele não anda com nenhuma garota, tampouco, que _eu _veja então talvez o rumor de policial dos narcóticos esteja fazendo um bem. Mas é mais como se ele estivesse evitando as pessoas do que elas estivessem evitando-o. Ele desaparece entre as aulas e depois do treino de futebol, e eu nunca o vi uma vez sequer na cantina. Ele nunca convidou ninguém para seu quarto na pensão. Ele nunca visitou a cafeteria depois da escola._

_Então como eu posso conseguir que ele fique em um lugar onde não poderá correr de mim? Esse é o verdadeiro problema com o Plano B. Rin diz, "Por que não ficar presa em um temporal com ele, então vocês terão que se aninhar juntos para conservar calor corporal?" E Sango sugeriu que meu carro quebrasse na frente da pensão. Mas nenhuma dessas idéias é conveniente, e eu estou enlouquecendo tentando bolar algo melhor._

_A cada dia está piorando para mim. Eu me sinto como se fosse um relógio ou algo do tipo, dando corda cada vez mais. Se eu não achar algo para fazer logo, eu vou –_

_Eu ia dizer "morrer."_

DdoV

A solução chegou à ela bem repentina e simplesmente.

Ela sentiu pena de Kouga; ela sabia que ele se magoara com o rumor Jean-Claude. Ele mal tinha falado com ela desde que a história vazou, geralmente passando por ela com um rápido aceno de cabeça. E quando ela o encontrou um dia em um corredor vazio do lado de fora de Escrita Criativa, ele não encontrava os olhos dela.

- Kouga— - ela começou. Ela queria dizer à ele que não era verdade, que ela nunca teria começado a se encontrar com outro garoto sem dizer à ele primeiro. Ela queria dizer à ele que nunca quisera magoá-lo, e que ela se sentia horrível agora. Mas ela não sabia como começar. Finalmente, ela simplesmente disse sem pensar, - Sinto muito! - e se virou para ir para aula.

- Kagome. - ele disse, e ela se virou. Ele estava olhando para ela agora, pelo menos, seus olhos prolongando-se nos lábios dela, em seu cabelo. Então ele balançou sua cabeça como se para dizer que ele era a piada. - Esse cara francês é de verdade? - ele exigiu finalmente.

- Não, - Kagome disse imediatamente e sem hesitação. - Eu o inventei, - ela acrescentou simplesmente, - para mostrar para todo mundo que eu não estava aborrecido por causa– - Ela parou abruptamente.

- Por causa do Inuyasha. Eu entendo. - Kouga concordou, parecendo tanto ameaçador quanto de algum jeito mais compreensivo. - Olha, Kagome, aquilo _foi_ bem babaca dele. Mas eu não acho que foi pessoal. Ele é desse jeito com todo mundo–

- Exceto você.

- Não. Ele fala comigo, às vezes, mas não sobre nada pessoal. Ele nunca diz nada sobre a sua família ou o que ele faz fora da escola. É como – como se tivesse uma parede ao redor dele que eu não posso passar. Eu não acho que ele já deixou alguém passar aquela parede. O que é uma baita pena, porque eu acho que por trás dela ele está miserável.

Kagome ponderou isso, fascinada por uma visão de Inuyasha que ela nunca havia considerado antes. Ele sempre parecera tão controlado, tão calmo e despreocupado. Mas também, ela sabia que ela mesma parecia desse jeito para as outras pessoas.

Seria possível que embaixo de tudo ele era tão confuso e infeliz quanto ela?

Foi então que a idéia veio, e era ridiculamente simples. Sem planos complicados, sem temporais ou carros quebrando.

- Kouga, - ela disse, lentamente, - não acha que seria uma coisa boa se alguém fosse para trás daquela parede? Uma coisa boa para o Inuyasha quero dizer? Você não acha que essa seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer a ele?

Ela olhou para ele intensamente, querendo que ele entendesse.

Ele a encarou por um momento, então fechou seus olhos brevemente e balançou sua cabeça em descrença. - Kagome, - ele disse, - você é inacreditável. Você torce as pessoas com o seu dedo, e eu não acho que você ao menos sabe que está fazendo isso. E agora você vai me pedir para fazer algo para emboscar Inuyasha, e eu sou um bundão tão idiota que eu posso até mesmo concordar com isso.

- Você não é idiota, você é um cavalheiro. E eu _quero_ te pedir um favor, mas só se você achar que é certo. Eu não quero magoar Inuyasha, e eu não quero magoar você.

- Não quer?

_- Não_. Eu sei como isso deve soar, mas é verdade. Eu só quero– - ela parou abruptamente de novo. Como ela podia explicar o que ela queria quando nem ela mesma entendia?

- Você só quer todos e tudo girando ao redor de Kagome Higurashi, - ele disse amargamente. - Você só quer tudo que não tem.

Chocada, ela deu um passo para trás e olhou para ele. Sua garganta inchou, e calor se reuniu em seus olhos.

- Não, - ele disse. - Kagome, não fique assim. Sinto muito. - Ele suspirou. - Tudo bem, o que eu tenho que fazer? Atá-lo e jogá-lo na sua entrada?

- Não, - disse Kagome, ainda tentando fazer com que as lágrimas voltassem para onde pertenciam. - Eu só queria que você fizesse com que ele fosse para o Baile de Boas-Vindas semana que vem.

A expressão de Kouga era estranha.

- Você só quer que ele esteja no baile.

Kagome concordou.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho quase certeza que ele estará lá. E, Kagome... Não há ninguém que eu queira levar além de você.

- Tudo bem, - disse Kagome após um momento. - E, bem, obrigada.

A expressão de Kouga ainda estava peculiar.

- Não me agradeça Kagome. Não é nada... Mesmo. - Ela estava tentando decifrar isso quando ele se virou e caminhou pelo corredor.

DdoV

- Fique parada. - disse Sango, dando ao cabelo de Kagome uma contorção reprovadora.

- Eu ainda acho, - disse Rin do assento da janela, - que ambos estavam maravilhosos.

- Quem? - Kagome murmurou distraidamente.

- Como se não soubesse, - disse Rin. - Esses seus dois caras que conseguiram um milagre de último minuto no jogo ontem. Quando Inuyasha pegou aquele último passo, eu achei que ia desmaiar. Ou vomitar.

- Ah, _por favor. -_ disse Sango.

- E Kouga – aquele garoto é simplesmente poesia em ação...

- E nenhum deles é meu. - Kagome disse categoricamente. Debaixo dos dedos experts de Sango, seu cabelo estava se tornando um objeto de arte, uma massa suave de um negro torcido. E o vestido era legal; a cor violeta-gelo destacava o violeta em seus olhos. Mas mesmo para si mesma ela parecia pálida e dura, não levemente corada com animação, mas branca e determinada, como um soldado muito jovem sendo mandado à linha de combate.

De pé no campo de futebol americano ontem quando seu nome foi anunciado como Rainha das Boas-Vindas, havia apenas um pensamento em sua mente. Ele _não podia_ se recusar a dançar com ela. Se ele fosse para o baile de algum jeito, ele não podia recusar a Rainha das Boas-Vindas. E de pé em frente ao espelho agora, ela disse isso para si mesma.

- Hoje à noite qualquer um que você quiser será seu, - Rin estava dizendo tranqüilizantemente. - E, escuta, quando você se livrar do Kouga, posso pegá-lo e confortá-lo?

Sango bufou.

- O que Raymond vai pensar?

- Oh, _você_ pode confortar _ele._ Mas, sério, Kagome, eu gosto do Kouga. E uma vez que você vai se concentrar no Inuyasha, o seu ménage à trois vai ficar um pouco lotado. Então...

- Oh, faça o que quiser. Kouga merece um pouco de consideração. - Ele certamente não está conseguindo comigo, Kagome pensou. Ela ainda não podia exatamente acreditar no que estava fazendo com ele. Mas bem agora ela não podia se dar ao luxo de duvidar de si mesma; ela precisava de toda a sua força e concentração.

- Pronto. - Sango pôs o último prendedor no cabelo de Kagome. - Ora, olhe para nós, a Rainha das Boas-Vindas e sua corte - parte dela, de qualquer jeito. Nós estamos lindas.

- Esse é o 'nós' real*? - Kagome disse zombateiramente, mas era verdade. Elas _estavam_ lindas. O vestido de Sango era um arrebatamento puro de cetim vermelho-vinho, preso apertadamente na cintura e fluindo em pregas no quadril. Seu cabelo escuro estava solto em suas costas. E Rin, enquanto se levantava e se juntava às outras na frente do espelho, era como um presentinho cintilando em tafetá rosa e lantejoulas pretas.

* do original 'Royal we'. É o uso do pronome 'nós' para se referir à uma única pessoa, alguém que tem um alto cargo, geralmente um monarca, bispo, papa, reitor.

E quanto a si mesma... Kagome escaneou sua imagem com um olho experiente e pensou novamente, O vestido é legal. A única outra frase que veio à sua mente foi _violetas cristalizadas._ Sua avó tinha mantido um pequeno jarro delas, flores de verdade mergulhadas em açúcar cristalizado e congeladas.

Elas desceram as escadas juntas, como tinham feito em cada baile desde a sétima série – exceto que antes, Ayame sempre esteve com elas. Kagome percebeu com débil surpresa que ela nem mesmo sabia com quem Ayame estava indo hoje à noite.

Tia Kaede e Myouga – em breve tio Myouga – estavam na sala de estar, junto com Souta de pijama.

- Ah, vocês meninas estão todas adoráveis. - disse tia Kaede, tão agitada e animada como se ela própria fosse ao baile. Ela beijou Kagome, e Souta levantou seus braços para um abraço.

- Você está bonita. - ele disse com a simplicidade dos quatro anos.

Myouga estava olhando para Kagome, também. Ele piscou, abriu sua boca, e fechou-a de novo.

- Qual o problema, Myouga?

- Em. - Ele olhou para tia Kaede, parecendo embaraçado. - Bem, na verdade, acabou de me ocorrer que Kagome é uma forma do nome Agome. E por alguma razão eu estava pensando em Agome de Tróia. (N/A: vamos supor que seja Agome tinha me esquecido deste pequeno detalhe e também não queria tirar essa parte.)

- Linda e amaldiçoada. - disse Rin alegremente.

- Bem, sim, - disse Myouga, não parecendo nem um pouco feliz. Kagome não disse nada.

A campainha tocou. Kouga estava no degrau, em seu familiar casaco azul esportivo. Com ele estava Ed Goff, o par de Sango, e Raymond Hernandez, o de Rin. Kagome procurou por Inuyasha.

- Ele provavelmente já está lá, - disse Kouga, interpretando seu olhar. - Escute Kagome–

Mas o que quer que ele fosse dizer foi cortado pela conversa dos outros casais. Rin e Raymond foram com eles no carro de Kouga, e manteve uma corrente constante de gracejos todo o caminho até a escola.

Música fluía pelas portas abertas do auditório. À medida que Kagome saia do carro, uma certeza curiosa passou por ela. Algo ia acontecer, ela percebeu, olhando para o volume quadrado do prédio da escola. A pacífica marcha lenta das últimas semanas estava para engrenar em rápida.

Estou pronta, ela pensou. E esperou que fosse verdade.

Dentro, era um caleidoscópio de cor e atividade. Ela e Kouga foram cercados por uma multidão no instante em que entraram, e choveram elogios para ambos. O vestido de Kagome... Seu cabelo… Suas flores. Kouga era uma lenda em formação: outro Joe Montana, uma aposta certeira para uma bolsa de estudos atlética.

No giro estonteante que deveria ser a vida e a respiração para ela, Kagome continuou procurando por uma cabeça escura.

Bankotsu Smallwood estava respirando ofegantemente nela, cheirando a ponche e champagne e chiclete Doublemint. Seu par parecia homicida. Kagome o ignorou na esperança de que fosse embora.

Sr. Tanner passou com um copo de papel mole, parecendo que seu colarinho estava estrangulando-o. Kanna Carson, a outra princesa de boas-vindas veterana, moveu-se esvoaçantemente e arrulhou-se sobre o vestido violeta. Rin já estava na pista de dança, brilhando debaixo das luzes. Mas em lugar algum Kagome via Inuyasha.

Mais um sopro de Doublemint e ela iria passar mal. Ela cutucou Kouga e eles escaparam para a mesa de refrescos, onde o Treinador Lyman iniciou uma crítica ao jogo. Casais e grupos iam até eles, passando alguns minutos e então se retirando para abrir espaço para os próximos na fila. Exatamente como se realmente _fossemos_ realeza, pensou Kagome selvagemente. Ela olhou para os lados para ver se Kouga dividia seu divertimento, mas ele estava olhando fixamente para sua esquerda.

Ela seguiu seu olhar. E lá, parcialmente oculto atrás de um grupo de jogadores de futebol americano, estava a cabeça escura pela qual ela estivera procurando.

Inconfundível, mesmo nessa turva luz. Uma excitação passou por ela, mais de dor do que qualquer outra coisa.

- E agora? - disse Kouga, sua mandíbula imóvel. - O atamento?

- Não. Eu vou chamá-lo para dançar, é só. Eu esperarei até termos dançado primeiro, se você quiser.

Ele balançou sua cabeça, e ela foi em direção à Inuyasha através da multidão.

Pedaço por pedaço, Kagome registrou informação sobre ele à medida que se aproximava. Seu blazer preto era de um corte levemente diferente dos outros garotos, mais elegante, e ele usava um suéter branco de caxemira por baixo.

Ele estava parado de pé, não se inquietando, um pouco afastado dos grupos ao seu redor. E, apesar de poder ver somente seu perfil, ela pôde ver que ele não estava usando seus óculos.

Ele os tirava no futebol americano, é claro, mas ela nunca o vira de perto sem eles. Isso a fez se sentir tonta e animada, como se isso fosse um baile de máscaras e a hora de tirar as máscaras tivesse chegado.

Ela se focou no ombro dele, na linha de sua mandíbula, e então ele se virou em direção a ela.

Nesse instante, Kagome estava ciente de que era bonita. Não era só o vestido, ou o jeito como seu cabelo estava. Ela era bonita por si só: magra, imperial, uma coisa feita de seda e fogo interior. Ela viu seus lábios se separarem levemente, reflexivamente, e então ela olhou em seus olhos.

- Olá. - Era essa sua própria voz, tão silenciosa e segura de si? Seus olhos eram verdes. Verdes como folhas de carvalho no verão. - Você está se divertindo? - ela perguntou.

_Agora eu estou._ Ele não disse isso, mas ela sabia que era isso que ele estava pensando; ela podia ver no jeito como ele a encarava. Ela nunca esteve tão certa de seu poder. Exceto que na verdade ele não parecia que estava se divertindo; ele parecia abatido, com dor, como se não pudesse suportar nem mais um minuto disso.

A banda estava começando, uma música lenta. Ele ainda estava encarando-a, absorvendo-a. Aqueles olhos verdes se escurecendo, ficando pretos com desejo. Ela teve a repentina sensação de que ele poderia puxá-la para si e beijá-la duramente, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra.

- Você gostaria de dançar? - ela disse suavemente. Estou brincando com fogo, com algo que não entendo, ela pensou repentinamente. E nesse instante ela percebeu que estava aterrorizada. Seu coração começou a bater violentamente. Era como se aqueles olhos verdes falassem com alguma parte dela que estava enterrada bem abaixo da superfície – e aquela parte estava gritando "perigo" para ela. Algum instinto mais velho que a civilização estava dizendo a ela para correr, para fugir.

Ele nunca se moveu. A mesma força que a estava aterrorizando a estava segurando lá. Isso está fora de controle, ela pensou repentinamente. O que quer que esteja acontecendo aqui está longe de seu entendimento, não era nada normal ou são. Mas não dava para parar agora, e mesmo enquanto estava assustada ela estava se deleitando com isso. Era o momento mais intenso que ela já tinha experenciado com um garoto, mas nada estava acontecendo. Ele estava apenas olhando para ela, como se estivesse hipnotizado, e ela estava olhando de volta, enquanto a energia cintilava entre eles como lampejos de calor.

Ela viu seus olhos se escurecerem, derrotados, e sentiu o pulo selvagem de seu próprio coração enquanto ele lentamente estendia uma mão.

E então tudo se rompeu.

- Ora, Kagome, como você está _meiga. -_ disse uma voz, e a visão de Kagome foi ofuscada por dourado. Era Ayame, seu cabelo castanho farto e lustroso, sua pele bronzeada com uma cor de bronze perfeita. Ela estava usando um vestido de lamê de dourado puro que mostrava uma inacreditável quantidade ousada de pele perfeita. Ela escorregou um braço nu pelo de Inuyasha e sorriu preguiçosamente para ele. Eles eram maravilhosos juntos, como um casal de modelos internacionais visitando um baile de ensino médio, muito mais glamorosos e sofisticados do que qualquer outro na sala.

- E esse vestidinho é tão _bonito. -_ continuou Ayame, enquanto a mente de Kagome corria no piloto automático.

Aquele braço possessivo casualmente ligado ao de Inuyasha dizia tudo à ela: onde Ayame tinha estado no almoço nas últimas semanas, o que ela estivera aprontando todo esse tempo.

- Eu disse à Inuyasha que nós simplesmente tínhamos que parar por um momento, mas não vamos ficar muito tempo. Então não se importa se eu ficar com ele só para mim nas danças, se importa?

Kagome estava estranhamente calma agora, sua mente um zumbido vazio. Ela disse não, é claro que não se importava, e observou Ayame se afastar, uma sinfonia em castanho e dourado. Inuyasha foi com ela.

Havia um círculo de rostos ao redor de Kagome; ela se virou deles e foi até Kouga.

- Você sabia que ele vinha com ela.

- Eu sabia que ela queria que ele viesse. Ela esteve seguindo-o na hora do almoço e depois da escola, e meio que se forçando nele. Mas...

- Entendo. - Ainda presa naquela calma esquisita e artificial, ela escaneou a multidão e viu Rin vindo em sua direção, e Sango deixando sua mesa. Elas tinham visto, então. Provavelmente todos tinham. Sem uma palavra para Kouga, ela se moveu em direção à elas, dirigindo-se instintivamente ao banheiro das garotas.

Estava lotado com corpos, e Sango e Rin mantiveram suas observações radiantes e casuais enquanto a olhavam com preocupação.

- Você viu aquele vestido? - disse Rin, apertando os dedos de Kagome secretamente. - A frente deve estar presa com super bonder. E o que ela vai usar no próximo baile? Celofone?

- Tiras, - disse Sango. Ela acrescentou em voz baixa, - Você está bem?

- Sim. - Kagome pôde ver no espelho que seus olhos estavam claros demais e que havia um ponto de cor queimando em cada bochecha. Ela amaciou seu cabelo e se virou.

A sala se esvaziou, deixando-as em privacidade. Rin estava ocupando-se nervosamente agora com o laço de lantejoulas em sua cintura.

- Talvez não seja afinal uma coisa tão ruim, - ela disse silenciosamente. - Quero dizer, você não pensou em nada além dele por semanas. Quase um mês. E então talvez seja para o melhor, e você pode se concentrar em outras coisas agora, invés de... Bem, perseguir ele.

Até tu, Brutus? Pensou Kagome. - Muito obrigada pelo apoio. - ela disse em voz alta.

- Ora, Kagome, não fique assim, - Sango interpôs. - Ela não está tentando te magoar, ela só acha que–

- E eu suponho que você também acha? Bem, isso é ótimo. Eu simplesmente vou sair e achar outra coisa para me concentrar. Como outras melhores amigas. - Ela deixou ambas encarando-a.

Lá fora, ela se jogou em uma roda de cor e música. Ela estava mais resplandecente do que jamais esteve em um baile antes. Ela dançou com todos, rindo muito alto, flertando com todos os garotos em seu caminho.

Eles a estavam chamando para subir e ser coroada. Ela ficou de pé no palco, olhando para baixo para as imagens de borboletas brilhantes. Alguém lhe deu flores; alguém colocou uma tiara de imitação de diamante em sua cabeça.

Houve aplausos; Tudo passou como se fosse um sonho.

Ela flertou com Bankotsu porque ele estava mais perto quando ela saiu do palco. Então ela se lembrou o que ele e Suikotsu tinham feito com Inuyasha, e quebrou uma das rosas de seu buquê e deu a ele.

Kouga estava olhando da lateral, sua boca apertada. O par esquecido de Bankotsu estava quase às lágrimas.

Ela agora pôde cheirar álcool junto ao hálito de menta de Bankotsu, e seu rosto estava vermelho. Os amigos dele estavam ao redor dela, uma multidão gritando e rindo, e ela viu Suikotsu colocar algo de um saco de papel marrom no seu copo de ponche.

Ela nunca esteve com esse grupo antes. Eles derem-lhe boas-vindas, admirando-a, os garotos rivalizando por sua atenção. Piadas voavam de todas as direções, e Kagome ria mesmo quando elas não faziam sentido. O braço de Bankotsu circulou sua cintura, e ela só riu mais. De canto de olho ela viu Kouga balançar a cabeça e se afastar. As garotas estavam ficando estridentes, os garotos rudes. Bankotsu estava tocando seu nariz umidamente em seu pescoço.

- Tenho uma idéia, - ele anunciou ao grupo, abraçando Kagome mais apertadamente para si. - Vamos a algum lugar mais divertido.

Alguém gritou, - Como aonde, Tyler? A casa do seu pai?

Bankotsu estava sorrindo, um sorriso grande, bêbado e imprudente. - Não, eu quis dizer algum lugar onde poderemos deixar a nossa marca. Como o cemitério.

As garotas gritaram. Os garotos acotovelaram uns aos outros e fingiram socos.

O par de Bankotsu ainda estava de pé do lado de fora do círculo. - Bankotsu, isso é loucura, - ela disse sua voz alta e fina.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu ao velho. Eu não irei lá.

- Ótimo então, você fica aqui. - Bankotsu pescou as chaves para fora de seu bolso e as chacoalhou para o resto da multidão.

- Quem _não está_ com medo? - ele disse.

- Ei, eu estou pronto para essa. - disse Suikotsu, e houve um coro de aprovação.

- Eu também. - disse Kagome, clara e desafiando. Ela sorriu para Bankotsu, e ele praticamente a tirou do chão.

E então ela e Bankotsu estavam liderando um grupo barulhento e violento no estacionamento, onde estavam se amontoando nos carros. E então Bankotsu estava abaixando o topo de seu conversível e ela estava entrando, com Suikotsu e uma garota chamada Kaguya Bennett se espremendo no banco traseiro.

- Kagome! - alguém gritou, de longe, da entrada iluminada da escola.

- Dirija. - ela disse à Bankotsu, tirando sua tiara, e o motor rosnou à vida. Eles queimaram pneu no estacionamento, e o frio vento noturno soprou no rosto de Kagome.

DdoV

**Dreime: Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora + o meu HD queimou no dia 16 e eu fiquei sem ele até ontem no inicio da noite q o namorado da minha mãe foi comprar um HD novo e instalar tudo de novo. **

**Qndo fui olhar a minha pasta com minhas fotos, musicas, fics e livros principalmente os do PJ eu quase tive um infarto por não ter achado nada ai eu tive q baixar DdoV de novo. Mais já está ai + um cap. p/ vcs espero q tenham curtido ele.**

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Oi flor, vai estragar sim a estoria e vc está certa.**

**Bjs e obrigada pela review.**

**Ayame Gawaine****:**

**Oi Ayame, sim o Inuyasha e o Kouga serão amigos sim. + antes vai ter akele ciúme básico. ;) **

**Não sei se vai ter o Jakotsu + ele é uma figura! **

**É estranho sim tive atté pena do velhinho da ponte. Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. obrigada pela review.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Sete**

Rin estava na pista de dança, de olhos fechados, deixando a música flutuar por ela. Quando ela abriu seus olhos por um instante, Sango estava acenando da lateral. Rin empinou seu queixo em revolta, mas à medida que os gestos ficavam mais insistentes ela revirou seus olhos para Raymond e obedeceu. Raymond seguiu.

Kouga e Ed estavam atrás de Sango. Kouga estava olhando de cara feia. Ed parecia desconfortável.

- Kagome acabou de sair. - disse Sango.

- É um país livre. - disse Rin.

- Ela foi com Bankotsu Smallwood. - disse Sango. - Kouga, tem certeza de que não ouviu onde estavam indo?

Kouga balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu diria que ela merece o que quer que aconteça – mas é minha culpa, também, de certo jeito. - ele disse desoladamente. - Eu acho que devemos ir atrás dela.

- Sair do _baile? -_ Rin disse. Ela olhou para Sango, que balbuciou as palavras _você prometeu._ - Eu não acredito nisso. - ela murmurou selvagemente.

- Eu não sei como iremos achá-la. - disse Sango. - Mas nós temos que tentar. - Então ela acrescentou, com uma voz estranhamente hesitante, - Rin, por um acaso _você _não sabe onde ela está, sabe?

- O quê? Não, é claro que não; eu estive dançando. Você ouviu falar nisso, não ouviu: é por isso que se vai a um baile?

- Você e Ray fiquem aqui. - Kouga disse para Ed. - Se ela voltar, diga que estamos procurando.

- E se nós vamos, é melhor irmos agora. - Rin interpôs de forma descortês. Ela se virou e prontamente deu de cara com um blazer escuro.

- Ora, dá licença. - ela repreendeu, olhando para cima e vendo Inuyasha Salvatore. Ele não disse nada enquanto ela e Sango e Kouga se dirigiam à porta, deixando Raymond e Ed parecendo infelizes para trás.

As estrelas estavam distantes e brilhantes como o gelo no céu sem nuvens. Kagome se sentiu exatamente como elas. Uma parte dela estava rindo e gritando com Suikotsu e Kaguya e Bankotsu por cima do estrondo do vento, mas parte dela estava observando de longe.

Bankotsu estacionou no meio da colina da Igreja arruinada, deixando os faróis acesos enquanto todos desciam.

Apesar de haverem vários carros atrás deles quando saíram da escola, eles aparentemente foram os únicos que foram até o cemitério.

Bankotsu abriu o porta-malas e puxou um pacote com seis latas de cerveja. - Mais para a gente. - Ele ofereceu uma cerveja à Kagome, que balançou sua cabeça, tentando ignorar a sensação de náusea no buraco de seu estômago. Ela se sentia muito errada por estar aqui – mas não tinha jeito de ela admitir isso agora.

Eles escalaram o caminho lajotado, as garotas vacilando em seus saltos altos e se inclinando nos garotos. Quando alcançaram o topo, Kagome arfou e Kaguya soltou um gritinho.

Algo enorme e vermelho estava pairando um pouco acima do horizonte. Levou um momento para Kagome perceber que era na verdade a Lua. Era tão grande e irreal quanto um objeto de cena de um filme de ficção-científica, e sua massa inflada brilhava tediosamente com uma luz insalubre.

- Como uma grande e podre abóbora. - disse Bankotsu, e tacou uma pedra nela. Kagome forçou-se a sorrir brilhantemente para ele.

- Por que não entramos? - Kaguya disse, apontando uma mão branca para o buraco vazio na entrada da Igreja.

A maior parte do telhado tinha caído, apesar do campanário ainda estar intacto, uma torre se erguendo acima deles.

Três das paredes estavam de pé; a quarta estava apenas na altura do joelho. Havia pilhas de escombros por todo o lugar.

Uma luz resplandeceu na bochecha de Kagome, e ela se virou assustada, para ver Bankotsu segurando um isqueiro. Ele sorriu, mostrando fortes dentes brancos, e disse:

- Quer apertar a minha Bic?

A risada de Kagome foi a mais alta, para cobrir seu desconforto. Ela pegou o isqueiro, usando-o para iluminar a tumba dentro da Igreja. Não era como qualquer outra tumba no cemitério, apesar de seu pai ter tido que viu coisas similares na Inglaterra. Parecia com uma grande caixa de pedra, grande o bastante para duas pessoas, com duas estátuas de mármore deitadas em repouso na tampa.

- Thomas Keeping Fell e Honoria Fell. - disse Bankotsu com um grande gesto, como se os apresentando. - O Velho Thomas supostamente fundou Fell's Church. Apesar de na verdade os Smallwoods também estarem lá na época. O tataravô do meu bisavô morava no vale perto de Drowning Creek –

– Até que ele foi comido por lobos. - disse Suikotsu, e ele jogou sua cabeça para trás numa imitação de lobo. Então ele arrotou. Kaguya deu risada. Irritação passou pelos belos traços de Bankotsu, mas ele forçou um sorriso.

- Thomas e Honoria estão um pouco pálidos. - disse Kaguya, ainda rindo. - Eu acho que o que eles precisam é de um pouco de cor. - Ela apresentou um batom de sua bolsa e começou a cobrir a boca de mármore da estátua da mulher com escarlate de cera. Kagome sentiu outra pontada de dor nauseante. Quando criança, ela sempre tivera medo da dama pálida e do homem sério que repousavam de olhos fechados, as mãos cruzadas em seus peitos. E, depois de seus pais morrerem, ela pensava neles deitados lado a lado desse jeito no cemitério. Mas ela segurou o isqueiro enquanto a outra garota colocava um bigode de batom e um nariz de palhaço em Thomas Fell.

Bankotsu estava observando-as. - Ei, eles estão arrumados e sem lugar para ir. - Ele colocou suas mãos na beira da tampa de pedra e inclinou-se sobre ela, tentando movê-la para o lado. - O que diz Suikotsu – quer levá-los para passear na cidade? Como talvez bem no centro da cidade?

_Não_, pensou Kagome, alarmada, enquanto Suikotsu gargalhava e Kaguya gritava com as risadas. Mas Suikotsu já estava ao lado de Bankotsu, se firmando e pronto, seus punhos já na tampa de pedra.

- No três. - disse Tyler, e contou, - Um, dois, _três._

Os olhos de Kagome estavam fixos no rosto de palhaço horrível de Thomas Fell enquanto os garotos forçavam para frente e gemiam os músculos se aglomerando debaixo do tecido. Eles não conseguiam mover a tampa um centímetro.

- A porcaria deve estar presa de algum jeito. - disse Bankotsu nervosamente, virando-se.

Kagome sentiu-se fraca com o alívio. Tentando parecer casual, ela se inclinou contra a tampa de pedra da tumba para apóio – e foi então que aconteceu.

Ela ouviu a trituração de pedra e sentiu a tampa mover-se debaixo de sua mão esquerda de uma só vez. Estava-se movendo para longe dela, fazendo-a perder seu equilíbrio. O isqueiro saiu voando, e ela gritou e gritou de novo, tentando manter-se de pé. Ela estava caindo na tumba aberta, e um vento gelado rugiu ao seu redor.

Gritos soaram em seus ouvidos.

E então ela estava do lado de fora e a luz da Lua estava clara o bastante para ela ver os outros. Bankotsu estava segurando-a. Ela encarou o seu redor selvagemente.

- Você está louca? O que aconteceu? - Bankotsu estava chacoalhando-a.

- Se moveu! A tampa se moveu! Ela abriu e – eu não sei – eu quase caio nela. Estava frio...

Os garotos estavam rindo. - A pobrezinha está com medo. - Bankotsu disse. - Vamos, Suikotsu, vamos checar isso.

- Bankotsu, não –

Mas eles entraram de qualquer jeito. Kaguya ficou na entrada, observando, enquanto Kagome estremecia. Nesse instante, Bankotsu acenou da porta.

- Olha. - ele disse quando ela relutantemente voltou para dentro. Ele tinha recuperado o isqueiro, e o segurava em cima do peito de mármore de Thomas Fell. - Ainda serve, como uma luva. Está vendo?

Kagome encarou o alinhamento perfeito da tampa e da tumba. - Ela se moveu. Eu quase caio na...

- Claro o que você disser, querida. - Bankotsu enroscou seus braços ao redor dela, apertando-a contra ele de costas. Ela olhou e viu Suikotsu e Kaguya na mesma posição, exceto que Kaguya, de olhos fechados, parecia que gostava disso. Bankotsu esfregou o queixo forte no cabelo dela.

- Eu gostaria de voltar ao baile agora. - ela disse categoricamente.

Houve uma pausa na esfregação. Então Bankotsu suspirou e disse: - Claro querida. - Ele olhou para Suikotsu e Kaguya. - E quanto a vocês dois?

Suikotsu sorriu. - Nós vamos ficar aqui por um tempinho. - Kaguya riu seus olhos ainda fechados.

- Está bem. - Kagome se perguntou como eles iriam voltar, mas ela permitiu que Bankotsu a guiasse para fora. Uma vez do lado de fora, contudo, ele parou.

- Eu não posso deixar você ir sem olhar a lápide do meu avô. - ele disse. - Ah, vamos lá, Kagome. - ele disse à medida que ela começava a protestar, - Não machuque os meus sentimentos. Você tem que vê-la; é o orgulho e a alegria da família.

Kagome forçou-se a sorrir, apesar de seu estômago estar gelado. Talvez se ela fizesse a sua vontade, ele a tiraria daqui. - Tudo bem. - ela disse, e começou a ir em direção ao cemitério.

- Não por aí. Por aqui. - E no instante seguinte, ele a estava guiando em direção ao velho cemitério.

- Está tudo bem, sério, não é longe do caminho. Olha, ali, está vendo? - Ele apontou para alguma coisa que brilhava na luz do luar.

Kagome arfou os músculos se contraindo ao redor do seu coração. Parecia que uma pessoa estava parada ali, um gigante com uma cabeça redonda careca. E ela não gostava nem um pouco de estar aqui, entre as pedras de granito gastas e reclinadas de séculos passados. A brilhante luz do luar lançava sombras estranhas, e havia piscinas de escuridão impenetrável em todo lugar.

- É apenas a esfera no topo. Nada para se temer. - disse Bankotsu, puxando-a consigo para fora do caminho e para cima da lápide brilhante. Era feita de mármore vermelho, e a enorme esfera que a cercava a lembrava da Lua inchada no horizonte. Agora aquela mesma Lua brilhava neles, tão branca como as mãos brancas de Thomas Fell. Kagome não pôde conter seu tremor.

- Pobrezinha, ela está com frio. Tenho que aquecê-la. - disse Bankotsu. Kagome tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era forte demais, enlaçando-a em seus braços, puxando-a contra si.

- Bankotsu, eu quero ir embora; eu quero ir embora _agora._ …

- Claro, querida, nós iremos. - ele disse. - Mas nós temos que aquecê-la primeiro. Credo, você está gelada.

_- Bankotsu, para._ - ela disse. Os braços dele ao seu redor tinham sido meramente irritantes, restringindo-a, mas agora com uma sensação de choque ela sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo, apalpando a pele nua.

Nunca em sua vida Kagome tinha estado numa situação como essa, longe de qualquer ajuda. Ela mirou um salto alto pontudo no peito do pé coberto por couro dele, mas ele se esquivou dela. - Bankotsu, _tire suas mãos de mim._

- Vamos, Kagome, não fique assim, eu só quero te esquentar todinha...

- Bankotsu, me solta. - ela cuspiu. Ela tentou puxar-se para longe dele. Bankotsu tropeçou, e então seu peso todo estava em cima dela, esmagando-a contra uma confusão de hera e ervas daninha no chão. Kagome falou desesperadamente. - Eu vou te matar, Bankotsu. Eu falo sério. _Sai de cima de mim._

Bankotsu tentou rolar, rindo repentinamente, seus membros pesados e descoordenados, quase inúteis. - Ah, vamos lá, Kagome, não fique brava. Eu só tou te esquentando. Kagome a Princesa do Gelo, se esquentando... Você ta ficando quente agora, não tá?

Então Kagome sentiu a boca quente e _molhada _dele em seu rosto. Ela ainda estava presa debaixo dele, e os beijos desleixados dele estavam se movendo para sua garganta. Ela escutou tecido se rasgar.

- Oops. - Bankotsu murmurou. - Sinto muito por isso.

Kagome torceu sua cabeça, sua boca encontrou a mão de Bankotsu, acariciando desajeitadamente sua bochecha. Ela a mordeu, afundando seus dentes na palma corpulenta. Ela mordeu _forte_, sentindo o gosto de sangue, ouvindo o uivo agonizante de Bankotsu. A mão se afastou.

- Ei! Eu disse que sentia muito! - Bankotsu parecia ressentido por sua mão mutilada. Então seu rosto se obscureceu, enquanto, ainda encarando-a, ele cerrou sua mão.

É isso, Kagome pensou com uma calma de pesadelos. Ele ou vai me nocautear ou vai me matar. Ela se preparou para o golpe.

DdoV

Inuyasha tinha resistido em vir ao cemitério, tudo dentro dele tinha gritado contra isso. A última vez que ele estivera aqui foi na noite do velho.

Horror passou pelo seu estômago novamente por causa da recordação. Ele teria jurado que ele não tinha drenado o homem debaixo da ponte, que ele não tinha tirado sangue o suficiente para fazer mal. Mas tudo naquela noite após a onda de Poder estava desorganizado, confuso. Se _houvesse _tido uma onda de Poder afinal. Talvez aquilo tinha sido a sua própria imaginação, ou mesmo seu próprio feito. Coisas estranhas podiam acontecer quando a necessidade ficava fora de controle.

Ele fechou seus olhos. Quando ele escutou que o velho fora hospitalizado, quase morto, seu choque foi além das palavras. Como ele _pôde _ter se deixado sair tanto do limite? Matar, quase, quando ele não tinha matado desde...

Ele não iria deixar si mesmo pensar sobre aquilo.

Agora, de pé em frente ao portão do cemitério na escuridão da meia-noite, ele não queria nada mais do que se virar e ir embora. Voltar ao baile onde deixara Ayame, aquela criatura dócil e bronzeada pelo Sol que estava absolutamente a salvo porque ela não significava nada para ele.

Mas ele não podia voltar, porque Kagome estava no cemitério. Ele podia sentí-la, e sentir seu crescente sofrimento. Kagome estava no cemitério e em perigo, e ele tinha que achá-la.

Ele estava na metade da colina quando a tontura o atingiu. Isso o fez cambalear, lutando em direção à Igreja porque era a única coisa na qual ele podia se focar. Ondas cinza de neblina passaram pelo seu cérebro, e ele lutou para continuar se movendo. Fraco, ele se sentia tão fraco. E inútil contra o poder absoluto dessa vertigem.

Ele precisava... Ir até Kagome. Mas ele estava fraco. Ele não podia ser... Fraco… se ele tinha que ajudar Kagome. Ele precisava... Ir…

A porta da Igreja abriu diante dele.

Kagome viu a Lua por sobre o ombro esquerdo de Bankotsu. Era estranhamente apropriado que aquela seria a última coisa que ela veria, ela pensou. O gritou ficou preso em sua garganta, engasgado pelo medo.

E então algo pegou Bankotsu e o jogou contra a lápide de seu avô.

Foi isso que pareceu para Kagome. Ela rolou para o lado, arfando, uma mão agarrando com força seu vestido rasgado, a outra tateando por uma arma.

Ela não precisava de uma. Algo se moveu na escuridão, e ela viu a pessoa que tinha puxado Bankotsu de cima dela. Inuyasha Salvatore. Mas era um Inuyasha que ela nunca vira antes: os traços delicados de seu rosto estavam branco e frio de fúria, e havia uma luz homicida naqueles olhos verdes. Sem ao menos se mover, Inuyasha emanava tanta raiva e ameaça que Kagome teve mais medo dele do que ele tinha tido de Bankotsu.

- Quando eu conheci você, eu sabia que nunca aprenderia bons modos. - disse Inuyasha. Sua voz estava suave e gelado e leve, e de alguma maneira deixou Kagome tonta. Ela não podia tirar seus olhos de cima dele enquanto ele se movia em direção à Bankotsu, que estava balançando sua cabeça perplexamente e começando a se levantar. Inuyasha moveu-se como um dançarino, cada movimento fácil e precisamente controlado. - Mas eu não fazia idéia que seu personagem estava tão sub-desenvolvido.

Ele acertou Bankotsu. O grande garoto estava estendendo uma mão robusta, e Inuyasha acertou-o quase negligentemente no lado do rosto, antes que a mão fizesse contato.

Bankotsu voou contra outra lápide. Ele se arrastou e ficou de pé ofegantemente, seus olhos brancos. Kagome viu um filete de sangue no seu nariz. Ele ordenou.

- Um _cavalheiro_ não força sua companhia em ninguém. - disse Inuyasha, e o golpeou. Bankotsu esparramou-se de novo, de cara para baixo nas ervas daninha e urzes. Dessa vez ele foi mais lento ao levantar-se, e sangue fluiu de ambas narinas e de sua boca. Ele estava expirando como um cavalo assustado à medida que se jogava para cima de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agarrou a parte da frente da jaqueta de Bankotsu, girando ambos e absorvendo o impacto do ataque homicida. Ele chacoalhou Bankotsu duas vezes, forte, enquanto aqueles grandes punhos musculosos o giravam como um moinho de vento, incapaz de se conectar. Então ele soltou Bankotsu.

- Ele não insulta uma mulher. - ele disse. O rosto de Bankotsu estava contorcido, seus olhos revirando-se, mas ele agarrou a perna de Inuyasha. Inuyasha sacudiu-o e então o chacoalhou de novo, e Bankotsu ficou frouxo como uma boneca de pano, seus olhos revirando-se. Inuyasha continuou falando, segurando o pesado corpo para cima e pontuando cada palavra com um chacoalhar de esmagar os ossos. - E, acima de tudo, ele _não_ a machuca...

- Inuyasha! - Kagome gritou. A cabeça de Bankotsu estava estalando para cima e para baixo com cada chacoalho. Ela estava com medo do que estava vendo; com medo do que Inuyasha podia fazer. E com mais medo do que tudo da voz de Inuyasha, aquela voz fria que era como uma dança de florete, bela e mortal e completamente cruel. - Inuyasha, _pare._

Sua cabeça virou-se em direção a ela, assustado, como se tivesse esquecido sua presença. Por um momento ele olhou para ela sem a reconhecê-la, seus olhos pretos na luz do luar, e ela pensou em algum predador, algum grande pássaro ou um carnívoro astuto incapaz de emoções humanas. Então entendimento veio ao seu rosto e um pouco da escuridão se esvaio de seu olhar.

Ele olhou para baixo para a cabeça frouxa de Bankotsu, então ele o colocou gentilmente contra a lápide de mármore vermelho. Os joelhos de Bankotsu se entortaram e ele deslizou para encará-los, mas para o alívio de Kagome seus olhos se abriram – ou pelo menos o esquerdo se abriu. O direito estava inchado e só abria por uma fenda.

- Ele vai ficar bem. - disse Inuyasha de forma vazia.

À medida que seu medo baixava, Kagome sentia-se vazia. Chocada, ela pensou. Eu estou em choque. Eu provavelmente vou começar a gritar histericamente a qualquer minuto agora.

- Tem alguém para levá-la para casa? - disse Inuyasha, ainda naquela voz friamente morta.

Kagome pensou em Suikotsu e Kaguya, fazendo Deus sabe o que ao lado da estátua de Thomas Fell. – Não. - ela disse.

Sua mente estava começando a trabalhar novamente, tomar nota das coisas ao seu redor. O vestido violeta estava todo rasgado na frente; estava arruinado. Mecanicamente, ela puxou-o para cima.

- Eu te levarei. - disse Inuyasha.

Mesmo através do entorpecimento, Kagome sentiu um ligeiro tremor de medo. Ela olhou para ele, uma figura estranhamente elegante entre as lápides, seu rosto pálido na luz do luar. Ele nunca parecera tão... Tão _bonito_ para ela antes, mas aquela beleza era quase alienígena. Não só estrangeira, mas desumana, porque nenhum humano podia projetar aquela aura de poder, ou de distância.

- Obrigada. Isso seria muito gentil. - ela disse lentamente. Não havia nada mais para fazer.

Eles deixaram Bankotsu dolorosamente se levantando na lápide de seu ancestral. Kagome sentiu outro tremor à medida que alcançavam o caminho e Inuyasha se virou em direção à Ponte Wickery.

- Eu deixei meu carro na pensão. - ele disse. - Esse é o caminho mais rápido para voltarmos.

- Foi por aqui que você veio?

- Não. Eu não cruzei a ponte. Mas será seguro.

Kagome acreditava nele. Pálido e silencioso, ele andava ao lado dela sem tocá-la, exceto quando ele tirou seu blazer e colocou-o ao redor de seus ombros nus. Ela se sentiu estranhamente segura de que ele mataria qualquer coisa que tentasse chegar a ela.

A ponte Wickery estava branca com a luz do luar, e debaixo dela as águas geladas serpeavam as pedras antigas. O mundo inteiro estava parado e lindo e gelado enquanto eles caminhavam por árvores de carvalho para a estreita estrada rural.

Eles passaram por pastos cercados e campos escuros até alcançarem uma longa entrada em espiral. A pensão era um prédio vasto de tijolo vermelho-rústico feito de terra nativa, e estava ladeada com velhos cedros e bordos. Todas as janelas exceto uma estavam escuras.

Inuyasha destrancou uma das portas duplas e eles entraram em um pequeno saguão, com uma escada diretamente em frente a eles. O corrimão, como as portas, era de um carvalho claro natural tão polido que parecia brilhar.

Eles subiram as escadas para o segundo andar que estava pobremente iluminado. Para a surpresa de Kagome, Inuyasha a conduziu para um dos quartos e abriu o que parecia uma porta de um closet. Através dela ela pôde ver uma escada muito íngreme e muito estreita.

Que lugar estranho, ela pensou. A escada escondida estava profundamente enterrada no coração da casa, onde nenhum som do exterior podia penetrar. Ela alcançou o alto da escada e entrou em um quarto amplo que era todo o terceiro andar da casa.

Era quase tão mal iluminado quanto às escadas, mas Kagome pôde ver o chão de madeira manchada e os raios de luz expostos no teto inclinado. Havia janelas altas em ambos os lados, e muitas malas espalhadas entre uns poucos pedaços de mobília sólida.

Ela percebeu que ele a estava observando. - Tem um banheiro onde eu possa–?

Ele acenou em direção à porta. Ela tirou o blazer, segurou-o em direção a ele sem olhá-lo, e foi para dentro.

DdoV

**N/A: Oi pessoal, desculpem a demora de novo, mas eu comecei a ler domingo a série A Mediadora e quando o livro é interessante, não paro de ler mais. Acabei de terminar de ler ele hoje à tarde. Mas está ai mais um capitulo para vocês curtirem.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Concordo com você os populares sempre querem tudo, mas um dia se esfolam com isso, e é a personalidade da Kagome na fic.**

**Não tá meio na cara que o Kouga gosta da Kagome, tá na cara eu acho que ele até se ajoelhava para pedir a Kagome a voltarem a namorar. Obrigada pela review.**

**E é só tchauzinho gente e deixem reviews. Até a próxima.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Oito**

Kagome tinha entrado no banheiro deslumbrada e entorpedecidamente grata. Ela saiu nervosa.

Ela não tinha muita certeza de como a transformação ocorreu. Mas enquanto ela estava lavando os arranhões em seu rosto e braços, irritada pela falta de um espelho e pelo fato de ter deixado sua bolsa no conversível de Bankotsu, ela começou a _sentir_ de novo. E o que ela sentiu foi raiva.

Maldito Inuyasha Salvatore. Tão gelado e controlado até mesmo quando salvava sua vida. Maldito seja ele por sua educação, e por seu galanteio, e pelas paredes ao seu redor que pareciam mais grossas e altas do que nunca.

Ela puxou os grampos restantes de seu cabelo e os usou para segurar a frente de seu vestido. Então ela correu rapidamente seu cabelo solto com um pente entalhado de osso que ela encontrou na pia. Ela saiu do banheiro com seu queixo empinado e seus olhos espremidos.

Ele não tinha colocado seu casaco de volta. Ele estava de pé na janela com seu suéter branco com a cabeça arqueada, tenso, esperando. Sem levantar a cabeça, ele gesticulou para um tecido de veludo escuro espalhado na parte de trás de uma cadeira.

- Você talvez queira colocar isso sobre seu vestido.

Era um manto enorme, muito valioso e suave, com um capuz. Kagome puxou o material pesado por sobre seus ombros. Mas ela não ficou calma com o presente; ela notou que Inuyasha não tinha vindo nem um pouco mais perto dela, ou mesmo olhado para ela enquanto falava.

Deliberadamente, ela invadiu seu espaço territorial, puxando o manto mais apertadamente ao seu redor e se sentindo, mesmo naquele momento, uma valorização sensual do jeito que as pregas caiam sobre ela, arrastando-se atrás dela no chão.

Ela andou até ele e examinou a cômoda de mogno pesado perto da janela.

Nela estava uma adaga de aparência cruel com um punho de marfim e uma linda taça de ágata com moldura prata. Havia também uma esfera dourada com algum tipo de mostrador nela e diversas moedas de ouro soltas.

Ela pegou uma das moedas, parcialmente porque era interessante e parcialmente porque ela sabia que o aborreceria vê-la mexendo nas suas coisas.

- O que é isso?

Passou-se um momento antes que ele respondesse. Então ele disse:

- Um florin de ouro. Uma moeda florentina.

- E o que é isso?

- Um relógio alemão de pingente. Do final do século quinze. - ele disse distraidamente. Ele acrescentou. - Kagome–

Ela esticou a mão para um cofre de ferro com uma tampa articulada.

- E quanto a isso? Isso abre?

- Não. - Ele tinha os reflexos de um gato; sua mão bateu no cofre, segurando a tampa. - Isso é privado. - ele disse, o esforço óbvio em sua voz.

Ela notou que sua mão fez contato apenas com a tampa de ferro sinuosa e não com sua carne. Ela levantou seus dedos, e ele se retirou de uma só vez.

Repentinamente, sua raiva era grande demais para segurar por mais um momento.

- Cuidado. - ela disse selvagemente. - Não me toque, ou você pode pegar uma doença.

Ele se virou em direção à janela.

E mesmo quando ela própria se afastava, andando de volta para o centro do quarto, ela pôde sentí-lo observando seu reflexo. E ela soube, de repente, o que devia parecer para ele, um cabelo escuro entornando por sobre a escuridão da capa, uma mão branca segurando o veludo perto de sua garganta. Uma princesa arruinada marchando em sua torre.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça bem para trás para olhar para o alçapão no teto, e ouviu uma suave e distinta tomada de ar. Quando ela se virou, o olhar dele estava fixado em sua garganta exposta; o olhar em seus olhos a confundiu.

Mas no momento seguinte seu rosto se endureceu, deixando-a de fora.

- Eu acho. - ele disse - Que é melhor eu levá-la para casa.

Nesse instante, ela queria machucá-lo, fazê-lo se sentir tão ruim quando ele a fazia se sentir. Mas ela também queria a verdade. Ela estava cansada desse jogo, cansada de maquinar e conspirar e tentar ler a mente de Inuyasha Salvatore. Era um alívio aterrorizante e ainda assim maravilhoso ouvir sua própria voz dizendo às palavras que ela pensava há tanto tempo.

- Por que você me odeia?

Ele a encarou. Por um momento ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras. Então ele disse:

- Eu não te odeio.

- Você odeia. - disse Kagome. - Eu sei que não é... Não é educado dizer isso, mas eu não ligo. Eu sei que devia estar grata a você por ter me salvo hoje à noite, mas eu não ligo para isso, também. Eu não te pedi para me salvar. Eu não sei nem mesmo porque você estava no cemitério em primeiro lugar. E eu certamente não entendo porque você o fez, considerando o que sente a meu respeito.

Ele estava balançando sua cabeça, mas sua voz estava suave.

- Eu não te odeio.

- Desde o começo, você me evitou como se eu fosse... Fosse algum tipo de leprosa. Eu tentei ser amigável com você, e você jogou isso na minha cara. É isso o que um _cavalheiro_ faz quando alguém tenta lhe dar as boas-vindas?

Ele estava tentando dizer alguma coisa agora, mas ela continuou sem lhe dar ouvidos.

- Você me esnobou em público uma vez atrás da outra; você me humilhou na escola. Você não estaria falando comigo agora se não tivesse sido um caso de vida ou morte. É isso que é preciso para arrancar uma palavra de você? Alguém tem que ser quase morto? E até mesmo agora - ela continuou amargamente - Você não me quer perto de você. Qual é o seu problema, Inuyasha Salvatore, que você tem que viver desse jeito? Que você tem que construir paredes contra as pessoas para mantê-las afastadas? Que você não pode confiar em ninguém? _Qual é o seu problema?_

Ele estava em silêncio agora, seu rosto virado para longe. Ela tomou umlongo fôlego e então endireitou seus ombros, segurando sua cabeça para cima mesmo quando seus olhos estavam doendo e queimando.

- E qual o _meu_ problema. - ela acrescentou, mais silenciosamente - Que você não consegue nem ao menos olhar para mim, mas deixa Ayame Forbes se esfregar em você? Eu tenho direito de saber isso, pelo menos. Eu não vou incomodá-lo novamente, eu não vou nem falar com você na escola, mas eu quero saber a verdade antes de ir. Por que você me odeia tanto, Inuyasha?

Lentamente, ele se virou e levantou sua cabeça. Seus olhos estavam gélidos, cegos, e algo se revirou em Kagome com a dor que viu no rosto dele.

Sua voz ainda estava controlada – mas por pouco. Ela podia ouvir o esforço que custava a ele mantê-la estável.

- Sim. - ele disse - Eu acho que você tem o direito de saber, Kagome. - Ele olhou para ela então, encontrando seus olhos diretamente, e ela pensou: Tão ruim? O que poderia ser tão ruim quanto isso? - Eu não te odeio - ele continuou, pronunciando cada palavra cuidadosamente, distintamente. - Eu nunca te odiei. Mas você... Me lembra alguém.

Kagome foi pega de surpresa. O que quer que ela esperasse, não era isso. - Eu te lembro alguém que você conhece?

- Alguém que eu conheci. - ele disse silenciosamente. – Mas. - ele acrescentou lentamente, como se isso fosse algo estarrecedor para si próprio. - Você não é como ela, na verdade. Ela parecia com você, mas era frágil, delicada. Vulnerável. Tanto por dentro como por fora.

-E eu não sou.

Ele fez um som que teria sido uma risada se tivesse algum humor nisso.

- Não. Você é uma lutadora. Você é... Você mesma.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ela não podia manter sua raiva, vendo a dor no rosto dele.

- Você era próximo a ela?

-Sim.

- O que aconteceu?

Houve uma longa pausa, tão longa que Kagome pensou que ele não ia respondé-la. Mas por fim ele disse:

- Ela morreu.

Kagome soltou uma exalação trêmula. O restante de sua raiva se compactou e desapareceu debaixo dela. - Isso deve ter machucado terrivelmente. - ela disse suavemente, pensando na branca lápide dos Higurashi entre o centeio. - Eu sinto tanto.

Ele não disse nada. Seu rosto fechou-se novamente, e ele pareceu estar olhando para algo distante, algo terrível e de cortar o coração que somente ele podia ver. Mas não havia só luto em sua expressão.

Através das paredes, através de seu controle trêmulo, ela podia ver o olhar torturado de culpa insuportável e solidão. Um olhar tão perdido e assombrado que ela se moveu para seu lado antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo.

- Inuyasha. - ela sussurrou. Ele não pareceu escutá-la; ele parecia estar ancorado em seu próprio mundo de miséria.

Ela não pôde impedir a si mesma de colocar uma mão no braço dele. - Inuyasha, eu sei como isso pode machucar–

- Você _não pode_ saber. - ele explodiu, toda a sua quietude irrompendo em fúria cega. Ele olhou para a mão dela como se acabando de perceber que estava lá, como se enfurecido pela sua insolência de tocá-lo. Seus olhos verdes estavam dilatados e escuros enquanto ele tirava a mão dela, levantando uma mão para impedí-la de tocá-lo novamente– e de algum modo, invés disso, ele estava segurando sua mão, seus dedos apertadamente entrelaçados com os dela, se segurando como se fosse caso de vida ou morte. Ele olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas com perplexidade. Então, lentamente, seu olhar moveu-se de seus dedos apertados para o rosto dela.

- Kagome... - ele sussurrou.

E então ela viu a angústia despedaçando seu olhar, como se ele simplesmente não pudesse lutar mais um segundo. A derrota, à medida que as paredes finalmente cediam e ela via o que estava por baixo.

E então, desamparadamente, ele inclinou sua cabeça para os lábios dela.

DdoV

- Espere – pare aqui. - disse Rin. - Eu pensei ter visto algo.

O Ford surrado de Kouga diminuiu a velocidade, margeando em direção ao lado da estrada, onde arbustos e moitas cresciam espessamente. Algo branco brilhava ali, vindo na direção deles.

- Oh, meu Deus. - disse Sango. - É Kaguya Bennett.

A garota tropeçou na frente do farol dianteiro e ficou lá, acenando, enquanto Kouga acertava o freio. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava embaraçado e uma desordem, e seus olhos encaravam inexpressivamente vindos de um rosto que estava manchado e sujo com terra. Ela estava usando somente uma leve e diminuta roupa branca.

- Coloquem-na no carro. - disse Kouga. Sango já estava abrindo a porta do carro. Ela pulou para fora e correu até a estupefata garota.

- Kaguya, você está bem? O que aconteceu com você?

Kaguya gemeu, ainda olhando diretamente à frente. Então ela repentinamente pareceu ver Sango, e ela a agarrou com força, afundando suas unhas nos braços de Sango.

- Caia fora daqui. - ela disse seus olhos cheios de uma intensidade desesperada, sua voz estranha e grossa, como se ela tivesse algo em sua boca. - Todos vocês – caiam fora daqui! Está vindo.

- O que está vindo? Kaguya, onde está Kagome?

- Caiam fora _agora… - _Sango olhou para a estrada, então encaminhou a garota tremendo para a traseira do carro. - Nós te levaremos embora. - ela disse - Mas você tem que nos contar o que aconteceu. Rin, me dê sua manta. Ela está congelando.

- Ela foi ferida. - disse Kouga carrancudamente. - E ela está em choque ou algo assim. A pergunta é, onde estão os outros? Kaguya, a Kagome estava com você?

Kaguya choramingou, colocando suas mãos em cima de seu rosto enquanto Sango colocava a manta rosa iridescente de Rin ao redor de seus ombros. - Não... Suikotsu. - ela disse indistintamente. Parecia machucá-la falar. - Nós estávamos na Igreja... Foi horrível. Aquilo veio... Como uma neblina ao redor. Uma neblina negra. E olhos. Eu vi os olhos daquilo na escuridão, queimando. Eles me queimaram...

- Ela está delirando. - disse Rin. - Ou histérica, ou como quer que se chame.

Kouga falou lenta e claramente. – Kaguya, por favor, só nos diga uma coisa. Onde está Kagome? O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não _sei_. - Kaguya levantou um rosto manchado de lágrimas para o céu. - Suikotsu e eu – nós estávamos sozinhos. Nós estávamos... E então de repente aquilo estava ao nosso redor. Eu não conseguia correr. Kagome disse que a tumba tinha se aberto. Talvez fosse dali que aquilo saiu. Era horrível...

- Eles estavam no cemitério, na Igreja arruinada. - Sango interpretou. - E Kagome estava com eles. E olhe para isso. - Na luz do alto, eles conseguiam ver os profundos e recentes arranhões desde o pescoço de Kaguya até a renda do espartilho de sua roupa.

- Eles parecem marcas de animais. - disse Rin. - Como marcas das garras de um gato, talvez.

- Nenhum gato pegou aquele velho debaixo da ponte. - disse Kouga. Seu rosto estava pálido, e os músculos saltavam de sua mandíbula. Sango seguiu seu olhar pela estrada e então balançou sua cabeça.

- Kouga, nós temos que levá-la de volta primeiro. Nós _temos_ que. - ela disse. - Me escute, eu estou tão preocupada com Kagome quanto você. Mas Kaguya precisa de um médico, e nós precisamos chamar a polícia. Nós não temos escolha alguma. Nós temos que voltar.

Kouga encarou a estrada por outro longo momento, então soltou a respiração num sibilo. Batendo a porta para fechá-la, ele engrenou o carro e deu a volta com ele, cada movimento violento.

Por todo o caminho de volta à cidade, Kaguya gemeu sobre olhos.

DdoV

Kagome sentiu os lábios de Inuyasha encontrar-se com os dela.

E... Foi tão simples como isso. Todas as perguntas respondidas, todos os medos acalmados, todas as dúvidas removidas. O que ela sentiu não era mera paixão, mas uma ternura contundente e um amor tão forte que a fazia tremer por dentro.

Teria sido aterrorizante com sua intensidade, exceto que enquanto ela estava com ele, ela não conseguia ter medo de nada.

Ela tinha voltado para casa.

Aqui era onde ela pertencia, e por fim ela havia encontrado. Com Inuyasha, ela estava em casa.

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente, e ela pôde sentir que ele estava tremendo.

- Oh, Kagome. - ele sussurrou contra seus lábios. - Nós não podemos–

- Nós já fizemos. - ela sussurrou, e o puxou para baixo novamente.

Era quase como se ela pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, sentir seus sentimentos. Prazer e desejo corriam entre os dois, conectando-os, puxando-os para mais perto. E Kagome sentiu, também, uma manancial de emoções mais profundas dentro dele. Ele queria segurá-la para sempre, protegê-la de todo o mal. Ele queria defendê-la de qualquer mal que a ameaçasse. Ele queria unir sua vida com a dela.

Ela sentiu a pressão gentil dos lábios dele nos dela, e ela mal pôde suportar a doçura deles. _Sim_, ela pensou. Excitação ondulou por ela como ondas em um laguinho parado e claro. Ela estava se afogando nisso, tanto da alegria que ela sentia em Inuyasha e a onda de resposta deliciosa em si mesma. O amor de Inuyasha a banhava brilhava por ela, iluminando cada lugar escuro de sua alma como o Sol. Ela tremeu com prazer, com amor, e com nostalgia.

Ele se afastou lentamente, como se não pudesse suportar se separar dela, e eles olharam nos olhos um do outro com fascinante alegria.

Eles não falaram. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Ele acariciou seu cabelo, com um toque tão leve que ela quase não o sentia, como se ele tivesse medo que ela pudesse quebrar em suas mãos. Ela soube, então, que não fora ódio que o fez evitá-la por tanto tempo. Não, não tinha sido ódio mesmo.

DdoV

Kagome não tinha idéia de que horas eram quando eles silenciosamente desceram as escadas da pensão. Em qualquer outra hora, ela teria ficado animada em entrar no insinuante carro preto de Inuyasha, mas hoje à noite ela mal notou isso. Ele segurou sua mão enquanto eles dirigiam pelas ruas desertas.

A primeira coisa que Kagome viu enquanto se aproximavam de sua casa foram às luzes.

- É a polícia. - ela disse, achando sua voz com alguma dificuldade. Era estranho falar depois de estar em silêncio por tanto tempo. - E aquele é o carro de Myouga na entrada, e ali está o do Kouga. - ela disse. Ela olhou para Inuyasha, e a paz que a havia preenchido de repente se tornou frágil. - Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu. Você não acha que o Bankotsu já contou a eles...?

- Nem mesmo o Bankotsu seria tão estúpido. - disse Inuyasha.

Ele parou atrás de um dos carros da polícia, e Kagome relutantemente soltou sua mão da dele. Ela desejou com todo seu coração que ela e Inuyasha pudessem simplesmente ficar juntos sozinhos, que eles nunca precisassem encarar o mundo.

Mas não havia o que fazer quanto a isso. Eles andaram pelo caminho até a porta, que estava aberta. Dentro, a casa estava um arroubo de luzes.

Entrando, Kagome viu o que pareceu ser uma dúzia de rostos virando em sua direção. Ela teve uma visão repentina de como devia parecer, parada lá na entrada envolvida com a manta de veludo negro, com Inuyasha Salvatore ao seu lado. E então tia Kaede soltou um grito e a estava segurando nos braços, chacoalhando-a e a abraçando de uma só vez.

- Kagome! Oh, graças a Deus você está a salvo. Mas onde você esteve? E por que não ligou? Você percebe o que fez todos passarem?

Kagome encarou a sala com perplexidade. Ela não entendeu coisa alguma.

- Nós só estamos felizes de vê-la de volta. - disse Myouga.

- Eu estava na pensão, com Inuyasha. - ela disse lentamente. -Tia Kaede, esse é Inuyasha Salvatore; ele aluga um quarto lá. Ele me trouxe de volta.

- Obrigada. - disse tia Kaede para Inuyasha por sobre a cabeça de Kagome. Então, recuando para olhar para Kagome, ela disse - Mas o seu vestido, seu cabelo – o que aconteceu?

- Você não sabe? Então Bankotsu não te contou. Mas então por que a polícia está aqui? - Kagome avançou em direção a Inuyasha instintivamente, e então sentiu ele se mover mais perto dela em proteção.

- Eles estão aqui porque Kaguya Bennett foi atacada no cemitério hoje à noite. - disse Kouga. Ele e Rin e Sango estavam parados atrás de tia Kaede e Myouga, parecendo aliviados e um pouco embaraçados e mais do que um pouco cansados. - Nós a achamos talvez duas, três horas atrás, e estivemos procurando por você desde então.

_- Atacada_? - disse Kagome, surpresa. - Atacada pelo quê?

- Ninguém sabe. - disse Sango.

- Bem, ora, talvez não seja nada com se preocupar. - disse Myouga reconfortantemente. - O médico disse que ela tomou um bom susto, e que ela esteve bebendo. O negócio todo pode ter acontecido em sua imaginação.

- Aqueles arranhões não são imaginários. - disse Kouga, cortês, mas teimosamente.

- Que arranhões? Do que vocês estão falando? - Kagome exigiu, olhando de um rosto para o outro.

- Eu vou te contar. - disse Sango, e ela explicou, sucintamente, como ela e os outros encontraram Kaguya.

- Ela ficava dizendo que não sabia onde você estava que ela estava sozinha com Suikotsu quando aconteceu. E quando a trouxemos de volta para cá, o médico disse que não conseguia achar nada conclusivo. Ela não estava realmente machucada exceto pelos arranhões, e eles poderiam ter vindos de um gato.

- Não havia nenhuma outra marca nela? - disse Inuyasha severamente. Era a primeira vez que ele falava desde que entrara na casa, e Kagome olhou para ele, surpresa por seu tom.

- Não. - disse Sango. - É claro, um gato não rasgou suas roupas – mas Suikotsu pode ter feito. Oh, e sua língua foi mordida.

_- O quê_? - disse Kagome.

- Gravemente mordida, quero dizer. Deve ter sangrado um monte, e a machuca falar agora.

Ao lado de Kagome, Inuyasha tinha ficado muito tenso. - Ela tinha alguma explicação para o que aconteceu?

- Ela estava histérica. - Kouga disse. - Realmente histérica; ela não estava fazendo sentido algum. Ela ficava tagarelando sobre olhos e neblina negra e não ser capaz de correr – que é a razão pela qual o médico acha que foi algum tipo de alucinação. Mas o que todos podem discernir, os fatos são que ela e Suikotsu Carter estavam na Igreja arruinada no cemitério perto da meia noite, e que alguma coisa veio e a atacou lá.

Rin acrescentou:

- Não atacou Suikotsu, o que pelo menos mostra que tinha bom gosto. A polícia o achou desmaiado no chão da Igreja, e ele não se lembra de nada.

Mas Kagome mal ouviu as últimas palavras. Algo estava terrivelmente errado com Inuyasha. Ela não podia dizer como sabia disso, mas ela sabia. Ele tinha endurecido quando Kouga terminou de falar, e agora, apesar de não ter se movido, ela sentia como se uma grande distância os estivesse separando, como se ela e ele estivessem em lados opostos de uma fenda, abrindo uma banquisa.

Ele disse, em uma voz terrivelmente controlada que ela tinha escutado anteriormente em seu quarto.

- Na Igreja, Kouga?

- Sim, na Igreja arruinada. - Kouga disse.

- E você tem certeza que foi à meia noite?

- Ela não conseguia ter certeza, mas deve ter sido perto disso. Nós a encontramos não muito depois. Por quê?

Inuyasha não disse nada. Kagome podia sentir o abismo entre eles se alargando.

- Inuyasha. - ela sussurrou. Então, em voz alta, ela disse desesperadamente. - Inuyasha, o que foi?

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Não me deixe de fora, ela pensou, mas ele nem ao menos olhava para ela.

- Ela irá viver? - ele perguntou abruptamente.

- O médico disse que não havia nada de muito errado com ela. - Kouga disse. - Ninguém nem ao menos sugeriu que ela pudesse morrer.

O aceno de Inuyasha foi abrupto, então ele se virou para Kagome. - Eu tenho que ir. - ele disse. - Você está a salvo agora.

Ela pegou sua mão enquanto ele se virava. - É claro que eu estou a salvo. - ela disse. - Por sua causa.

- Sim. - ele disse. Mas não houve resposta em seus olhos. Eles estavam protegidos, foscos.

- Me ligue amanhã. - Ela apertou sua mão, tentando transmitir o que ela sentia através do escrutínio de todos aqueles olhos observadores. Ela queria que ele entendesse.

Ele olhou para suas mãos sem expressão alguma, então, lentamente, de volta a ela. E então, por fim, ele retornou a pressão aos dedos dela. - Sim, Kagome. - ele sussurrou seus olhos unindo-se aos dela. No minuto seguinte ele se fora.

Ela tomou um longo fôlego e se virou para a sala lotada. Tia Kaede ainda estava pairando, seu olhar fixado no que podia ser visto do vestido arruinado de Kagome por debaixo de seu manto.

- Kagome. - ela disse - O que _acontece? -_ E seus olhos foram para a porta através da qual Inuyasha acabara de sair.

Um tipo de risada histérica agitou-se na garganta de Kagome, e ela _a_ sufocou. - Inuyasha não fez isso. - ela disse. - Inuyasha me salvou. - Ela sentiu seu rosto endurecer, e ela olhou para o policial atrás de tia Kaede.

- Foi Bankotsu, Bankotsu Smallwood...

DdoV

**N/A: Uau! Gostei do final! Foi mal me empolguei... Oi pessoal, como vão vocês?**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo de hoje.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Seríssimo, o livro é muito legal mesmo eu ri bastante com ele. Teria lindo em menos dias se eu não ficasse acordando tamanha 11 da manha... ¬¬ Mais tudo bem pelo menos terminei de ler.**

**Concordo com vocês duas! A luz do luar ajuda... É estranho ainda mais em um CEMITÉRIO O.O tenho pavor a eles brurr. A parte do blazer foi meio romântico apesar de não ser muito romântica, concordo com você ninguém deixa mesmo de gostar XD. Obrigada pela review.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Ainda bem que ele voltou à vida. o/ Por enquanto já pensou em usar o MSN antigo? Todo PC tem o MSN antigo.**

**Não nenhum alien a seqüestrou ou nada do tipo ela é assim mesmo. Você não precisa exagerar, mas bem que o Bankotsu mereceu umas. Obrigada pela review.**

**Deixem uma review. Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

DdoV

**Capítulo Nove**

Ela não era a reencarnação de Kikyou.

Dirigindo de volta à pensão no débil silêncio lavanda antes do amanhecer, Inuyasha pensou sobre isso.

Ele tinha dito isso mesmo a ela, e era verdade, mas ele só estava percebendo agora a quanto tempo ele estivera trabalhando nessa conclusão. Ele tinha estado ciente de cada respiração e movimento de Kagome há semanas, e ele tinha catalogado cada diferença.

Seu cabelo era um ou dois tons mais claro do que o Kikyou, e suas sobrancelhas e cílios eram mais escuros.

Os de Kikyou tinha sido quase prateados. E ela mais alta do que Kikyou por um bom palmo. Ela se movia com mais liberdade, também; as garotas dessa época estavam mais confortáveis com seus corpos.

Até mesmo seus olhos, aqueles olhos que o imobilizaram com o choque do reconhecimento naquele primeiro dia, não eram realmente os mesmos. Os olhos de Kikyou eram geralmente arregalados com curiosidade infantil, ou então desencorajados como era apropriado para uma jovem garota do fim do século quinze. Mas os olhos de Kagome o encontravam diretamente, olhavam para você firmes e sem vacilar. E algumas vezes eles se estreitavam com determinação ou provocação de uma forma que os de Kikyou nunca fizeram.

Na graciosidade e beleza e pura fascinação, elas também eram parecidas. Mas enquanto Kikyou tinha sido uma gatinha branca, Kagome era uma tigresa branca como a neve.

Enquanto ele passava pelas silhuetas de árvores de bordo, Inuyasha encolheu-se da lembrança que brotou repentinamente.

Ele não iria pensar nisso, ele não iria se deixar... Mas as imagens já estavam se movendo diante dele. Era como se o jornal tivesse se aberto e ele não pudesse fazer nada além de encarar incontrolavelmente a página enquanto a história se desenrolava na sua mente.

Branco, Kikyou estivera usando branco naquele dia. Um novo vestido branco de seda veneziana com mangas cortadas para mostrar a fina camisola de linho por baixo. Ela tinha um colar de ouro e pérolas em seu pescoço e um pequenino brinco de pingente de pérola em suas orelhas.

Ela estava tão satisfeita com o vestido novo que seu pai tinha comissionado especialmente para ela.

Ela tinha dado piruetas na frente de Inuyasha, levantando a grande e comprida saia com uma pequena mão para mostrar o bordado amarelo debaixo dela...

DdoV

- Veja, está até bordado com as minhas iniciais. Papa fez isso. _Mein lieber_*_ Papa... - _Sua voz dissipou-se, e ela parou de rodopiar, uma mão lentamente se ajustando ao seu lado. - Mas o que está errado, Inuyasha? Você não está sorrindo.

* expressão alemã que quer dizer 'meu querido', 'meu bem'.

Ele não conseguia nem tentar. A visão dela aqui, branca e negra como alguma visão celestial, era uma dor física para ele. Se ele a perdesse, ele não sabia como poderia viver.

Seus dedos se fecharam convulsivamente em volta do frio metal entalhado.

- Kikyou, como eu posso sorrir, como eu posso ser feliz quando...

- Quando?

- Quando eu vejo como olha para Sesshoumaru. - Pronto, foi dito. Ele continuou dolorosamente. - Antes de ele voltar para casa, você e eu estávamos juntos todos os dias. Meu pai e o seu estavam satisfeitos, e falavam de planos de casamento. Mas agora os dias são mais curtos, o verão está quase acabando – e você passa tanto tempo com Sesshoumaru quanto passa comigo. A única razão porque o pai permite que ele fique aqui é porque você pediu. Mas _por que_ você pediu isso, Kikyou? Eu achei que você gostasse de mim.

Os olhos azuis dela estavam consternados.

- Eu gosto de você, Inuyasha. Oh, você sabe que eu gosto!

- Então por que intercede por Sesshoumaru com meu pai? Se não fosse por você, ele teria jogado Sesshoumaru na rua...

- O que eu tenho certeza que teria agradado _você_, irmãozinho. - A voz na porta era estável e arrogante, mas quando Inuyasha virou-se ele viu que os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam ardendo.

- Ah, não, isso não é verdade. - disse Kikyou. - Inuyasha nunca desejaria vê-lo machucado.

Os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram repentinamente, e ele lançou a Inuyasha um olhar irônico enquanto movia-se para o lado de Kikyou. - Talvez não. - ele disse a ela, sua voz suavizando-se ligeiramente. - Mas meu irmão está certo sobre pelo menos uma coisa. Os dias estão ficando mais curtos, e logo seu pai partirá para Florença. E ele te levará junto – a não ser que você tenha uma razão para ficar.

_A não ser que você tenha um marido com quem ficar._ As palavras não foram ditas, mas todos as ouviram. O barão era muito ligado à sua filha para forçá-la a se casar contra sua vontade. No final teria que ser a decisão de Kikyou. A escolha de Kikyou.

Agora que o assunto foi levantado, Inuyasha não podia calar-se.

- Kikyou sabe que deve deixar seu pai em breve– - ele começou, exibindo seu conhecimento secreto, mas seu irmão interrompeu.

- Ah, sim, antes que o velho fique desconfiado. - Sesshoumaru disse casualmente. - Até mesmo o mais coruja dos pais começará a se perguntar por que sua filha só sai à noite.

Raiva e mágoa varreu por Inuyasha. Era verdade, então; Sesshoumaru sabia. Kikyou tinha dividido seu segredo com seu irmão.

- Por que você contou a ele, Kikyou? Por quê? O que pode ver nele: um homem que não liga para nada exceto seu próprio prazer? Como ele a pode fazer feliz quando pensa somente em si mesmo?

- E como esse _garoto_ pode fazê-la feliz quando ele não conhece nada do mundo? - Sesshoumaru interpôs sua voz afiada como lâmina com desprezo. - Como ele irá protegê-la quando ele nunca encarou a realidade? Ele passou sua vida entra livros e pinturas; deixe-o ficar aqui.

Kikyou estava balançando sua cabeça em agonia, seus olhos azuis de pedras preciosas nublados com lágrimas.

- Nenhum dos dois entende. - ela disse. - Vocês estão pensando que eu posso me casar e me assentar aqui como qualquer outra dama de Florença. Mas eu não posso ser como as outras damas. Como eu poderia manter uma casa cheia de serventes que irão observar cada movimento meu? Como eu poderia viver em um lugar onde as pessoas irão ver que os anos não me tocam? Nunca haverá uma vida normal para mim.

Ela tomou um longo fôlego e olhou para cada um deles de uma vez. - Quem escolher ser meu marido deve desistir da vida da luz solar. - ela sussurrou. - Ele deve escolher viver sujeito a Lua e nas horas da escuridão.

- Então _você_ deve escolher alguém que não tem medo das sombras. - Sesshoumaru disse, e Inuyasha ficou surpreso com a intensidade de sua voz. Ele nunca tinha ouvido Sesshoumaru falar tão ardentemente ou com tão pouca afeição.

- Kikyou, olhe para meu irmão: ele será capaz de renunciar à luz solar? Ele é muito apegado às coisas comuns: seus amigos, sua família, sua responsabilidade para Florença. A escuridão o destruiria.

- Mentiroso! - gritou Inuyasha. Ele estava agitado agora. - Eu sou tão forte quanto você é, _irmão_, e eu não temo nada nas sombras ou na luz solar tampouco. E eu amo Kikyou mais do que amigos ou família—

- Ou a sua responsabilidade? Você a ama o bastante para desistir disso também?

- Sim. - Inuyasha disse audaciosamente. - O bastante para desistir de tudo.

Sesshoumaru lançou um de seus sorriso repentinos e perturbadores. Então ele virou-se para Kikyou. – Parece... - ele disse - Que a escolha é somente sua. Você tem dois pretendentes para sua mão; irá escolher um de nós ou nenhum?

Kikyou lentamente abaixou sua cabeça negra. Então ela levantou olhos azuis molhados para ambos.

- Dêem-me até domingo para pensar. E no meio tempo, não me pressionem com perguntas.

Inuyasha concordou relutantemente. Sesshoumaru disse:

- E no domingo?

- Ao anoitecer de domingo, no crepúsculo, eu farei minha escolha.

DdoV

Crepúsculo... A profunda escuridão violeta do crepúsculo...

Os tons de veludo dissiparam-se ao redor de Inuyasha, e então ele voltou à si. Não era o anoitecer, mas sim o amanhecer, aquele céu manchado ao seu redor. Perdido em seus pensamentos, ele tinha dirigido até a beira da floresta.

Ao noroeste ele podia ver a Ponte Wickery e o cemitério. Novas lembranças fizeram sua pulsação golpear.

Ele tinha dito a Sesshoumaru que estava disposto a desistir de tudo por Kikyou. E foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Ele tinha renunciado seu direito à luz solar, e tinha se tornado uma criatura das trevas por ela. Um caçador condenado a ser para sempre caçado, um ladrão que tinha que roubar vida para preencher suas próprias veias.

E talvez um assassino. Não, eles tinham dito que a garota Kaguya não morreria. Mas sua próxima vítima podia. A pior coisa sobre seu último ataque era que ele não se lembrava de nada. Ele lembrava-se da fraqueza, da necessidade opressora, e ele lembrava-se de vacilar na porta da Igreja, mas nada depois. Ele tinha voltado a si quando estava do lado de fora com o grito de Kagome ecoando em seus ouvidos – e ele tinha corrido até ela sem parar para pensar sobre o que podia ter acontecido.

Kagome... Por um momento ele sentiu uma onda de pura felicidade e admiração, esquecendo todo o resto. Kagome, quente como a luz solar, macia como a manhã, mas com um coração de aço que não podia ser quebrado. Ela era como fogo queimando no gelo, como a ponta afiada de uma adaga de prata.

Mas ele tinha o direito de amá-la? Seu sentimento por ela a colocava em perigo. E se na próxima vez a necessidade o tomasse quando Kagome fosse a humana viva mais perto, o vaso sanguíneo cheio de sangue quente e renovador mais perto?

Eu morrerei antes de tocá-la, ele pensou, fazendo um juramento. Antes que abra suas veias, eu morrerei de sede. E eu juro que ela nunca conhecera meu segredo. Ela nunca terá que abandonar a luz solar por minha causa.

Atrás dele, o céu estava se iluminando. Mas antes que ele fosse ele mandou um pensamento profundo, com toda a força de sua dor por trás dele, procurando por algum outro Poder que pudesse estar por perto. Procurando por alguma outra solução para o que quer que tenha acontecido na Igreja.

Mas não havia nada, nenhuma pista de resposta. O cemitério zombava dele em silêncio.

DdoV

Kagome acordou com o Sol brilhando em sua janela. Ela sentiu, imediatamente, como se tivesse acabado de se recuperar de um longo episódio de gripe, e como se fosse manhã de Natal. Seus pensamentos se misturaram enquanto ela se sentava.

_Ai._ Ela estava machucada em tudo quanto é parte. Mas ela e Inuyasha – aquilo deixava tudo certo. Aquele Bankotsu bêbado e grosseiro... Mas Bankotsu não importava mais. Nada importava exceto que Inuyasha a amava.

Ela desceu as escadas com sua camisola, percebendo pela luz que se inclinava pelas janelas que ela deveria ter dormido até muito tarde. Tia Kaede e Souta estavam na sala de estar.

- Bom dia, tia Kaede. - Ela deu à sua tia surpresa um abraço longe e duro. - E bom dia, chuchu. - Ela levantou Souta e valsou pela sala com ele. - E – oh! Bom dia, Myouga.

Um pouco envergonhada por sua exuberância e seu estado de vestimenta, ela desceu Souta e se apressou para a cozinha.

Tia Kaede entrou. Apesar de terem círculos escuros ao redor de seus olhos, ela estava sorrindo.

- Você parece estar de bom humor essa manhã.

- Oh, eu estou. - Kagome deu-lhe outro abraço, para se desculpar pelos círculos escuros.

- Você sabe que temos que voltar ao escritório do xerife para falar com eles sobre Bankotsu.

- Sim. - Kagome tirou suco da geladeira e serviu um copo a si mesmo. - Mas posso ir primeiro na casa da Kaguya Bennett? Eu sei que ela deve estar chateada, especialmente já que parece que ninguém acredita nela.

- Você acredita nela, Kagome?

- Sim, - ela disse lentamente, - Eu acredito nela. E, tia Kaede, - ela acrescentou, chegando a uma decisão, - Algo aconteceu comigo na Igreja, também. Eu pensei–

- Kagome! Rin e Sango estão aqui para vê-la. - A voz de Myouga soou do corredor.

O estado de confidência foi quebrado. - Oh... Mande-as entrar. - Kagome chamou, e tomou um gole do suco de laranja.

- Eu te conto sobre isso mais tarde. - ela prometeu à tia Kaede, enquanto passos aproximavam-se da cozinha.

Rin e Sango pararam na entrada, paradas com uma formalidade desacostumada.

Kagome mesma se sentia embaraçada, e esperou até que sua tia tivesse deixado a sala para falar de novo.

Então ela limpou sua garganta, seus olhos fixos em um azulejo gasto de linóleo. Ela espreitou ligeiramente e viu que ambas Rin e Sango estavam encarando o mesmo azulejo.

Ela explodiu em risadas, e com o som ambas olharam para cima.

- Eu estou feliz demais para até mesmo ficar na defensiva. - Kagome disse, estendendo seus braços para elas. - E eu sei que devia estar arrependida sobre o que eu disse, e eu _estou_ arrependida, mas eu só não posso agir pateticamente sobre isso. Eu fui horrível e eu mereço ser executada, e agora podemos simplesmente fingir que nunca aconteceu?

- Você _tem_ que estar arrependida, fugir da gente daquele jeito. - Rin repreendeu enquanto as três se juntavam em um abraço intrincado.

- E com Bankotsu Smallwood, justo ele. - disse Sango.

- Bem, aprendi minha lição nessa. - Kagome disse, e por um momento seu humor ficou negro. Então Rin garganteou uma risada.

- E você mesma conseguiu um peixão – Inuyasha Salvatore! Falando em entradas dramáticas. Quando você entrou pela porta com ele, eu achei que estivesse alucinando. Como você _fez_ isso?

- Eu não fiz. Ele só apareceu como a cavalaria em um daqueles filmes velhos.

- Defendendo sua honra. - disse Rin. - O que podia ser mais excitante?

- Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas. - disse Sango. - Mas então, talvez Kagome já as fez, também.

- Eu contarei tudo sobre isso. - Kagome disse, soltando-as e dando um passo para trás. - Mas primeiro vocês vão para a casa de Kaguya comigo? Eu quero falar com ela.

- Você pode nos contar enquanto você estiver se vestindo, e enquanto estivermos andando, e enquanto você estiver escovando seus dentes por sinal. - disse Rin firmemente. - E se você deixar de fora um detalhezinho, você vai encarar a Inquisição Espanhola.

- Veja, - disse Sango maliciosamente, - todo o trabalho do Sr. Tanner deu certo. Rin agora sabe que a Inquisição Espanhola não é uma banda de rock.

Kagome estava rindo com completo entusiasmo enquanto subiam as escadas.

DdoV

Sra. Bennett parecia pálida e cansada, mas as convidou para entrar.

- Kaguya está descansando; o médico disse para mantê-la na cama. - ela explicou, com um sorriso que tremia levemente. Kagome, Rin, e Sango se amontoaram no corredor estreito.

A Sra. Bennett bateu levemente na porta de Kaguya.

- Kaguya, querida, algumas garotas da escola querem vê-la. Não fiquem muito tempo. - ela acrescentou para Kagome, abrindo a porta.

- Nós não vamos. - Kagome prometeu. Ela adentrou um lindo quarto azul e branco, as outras logo atrás dela. Kaguya estava deitada em uma casa apoiada por travesseiros, com uma manta azul-cinzenta até seu queixo.

Seu rosto estava branco como papel contra ela, e seus olhos de pálpebras pesadas encaravam diretamente à sua frente.

- Era assim que ela estava ontem à noite. - Rin sussurrou.

Kagome moveu-se para o lado da cama. - Kaguya, - ela disse suavemente. Kaguya continuou encarando, mas Kagome pensou que sua respiração tinha mudado levemente. - Kaguya, pode me ouvir? É Kagome Higurashi. - Ela olhou duvidosamente para Rin e Sango.

- Parece que deram-lhe tranqüilizantes. - disse Sango.

Mas a Sra. Bennett não tinha dito que tinham-lhe dado remédios. Franzindo a testa, Kagome voltou-se para a garota indiferente.

- Kaguya, sou eu, Kagome. Eu só queria falar com você sobre ontem à noite. Eu quero que você saiba que eu acredito em você sobre o que aconteceu. - Kagome ignorou o olhar afiado que Sango lhe deu e continuou. - E eu queria perguntar para você–

- Não! - Foi um grito, grosso e agudo, saído da garganta de Kaguya. O corpo que estivera tão parado quanto um boneco de cera explodiu em uma ação violenta. O cabelo castanho claro de Kaguya chicoteou suas bochechas enquanto ela atirava sua cabeça para frente e para trás e suas mãos batiam no espaço vazio. - Não! Não! - ela gritava.

- Faça algo! - Rin arfou. - Sra. Bennett! Sra. Bennett!

Kagome e Sango estavam tentando segurar Kaguya na cama, e ela estava lutando contra elas. A gritaria seguiu continuamente. Então de repente a mãe de Kaguya estava ao lado delas, ajudando a segurá-la, empurrando as outras para longe.

- O que vocês fizeram a ela? - ela gritou.

Kaguya agarrou-se com força à mãe, se acalmando, mas então os olhos de pálpebras pesadas olharam Kagome por sobre o ombro da Sra. Bennett.

- Você é parte disso! Você é malvada! - ela gritou histericamente para Kagome. - Fique longe de mim!

Kagome estava pasma.

- Kaguya! Eu só vim aqui pedir–

- Eu acho que é melhor vocês irem agora. Deixem-nos em paz. - disse a Sra. Bennett, apertando sua filha protetoramente. - Não vêem o que estão fazendo a ela?

No silêncio estupefato, Kagome deixou o quarto. Rin e Sango a seguiram.

- Devem ser os remédios. - disse Rin quando estavam fora da casa. - Ela simplesmente ficou completamente não-linear.

- Você notou as mãos dela? - Sango disse à Kagome. - Quando nós estávamos tentando contê-la, eu segurei uma de suas mãos. E estava fria como gelo.

Kagome balançou sua cabeça em perplexidade. Nada disso fazia sentido, mas ela _não deixaria_ isso estragar seu dia. Ela não deixaria. Desesperadamente, ela procurou em sua mente por algo que fosse contrabalancear a experiência, que permitir-lhe-ia atear-se à felicidade.

- Eu sei. - ela disse. - A pensão.

- O quê?

- Eu disse a Inuyasha para me ligar hoje, mas por que não andamos até à pensão ao invés disso? Não é longe daqui.

- Somente uma caminhada de vinte minutos. - disse Rin. Ela se alegrou. - Pelo menos poderemos finalmente ver aquele quarto dele.

- Na verdade... - disse Kagome - Eu estava pensando que você duas podiam esperar no andar debaixo. Bem, eu só vou poder vê-lo por alguns minutos. - ela acrescentou, defensivamente, enquanto elas olhavam para ela. Era estranho, talvez, mas ela não queria dividir Inuyasha com suas amigas ainda. Ele era tão novo para ela que parecia que ele era quase um segredo.

A batida delas na brilhante porta de carvalho foi atendida pela Sra. Flowers. Ela era uma gnominha enrugada com olhos negros surpreendentemente brilhantes.

- Você deve ser Kagome. - ela disse. - Eu vi você e Inuyasha saírem ontem à noite, e ele me disse o seu nome quando ele voltou.

- Você nos viu? - disse Kagome surpresa. - Eu não te vi.

- Não, você não viu. - disse a Sra. Flowers, e deu risada. - Que garota bonita você é, minha querida. - ela acrescentou. - Uma garota muito bonita. - Ela deu um tapinha na bochecha de Kagome.

- Er, obrigada. - disse Kagome desconfortavelmente. Ela não gostava da maneira como aqueles olhos parecidos com pássaros estavam fixados nela. Ela olhou através da Sra. Flowers para as escadas. - Inuyasha está em casa?

- Ele deve estar, a não ser que tenha voado do telhado! - disse a Sra. Flowers, e deu risadas novamente. Kagome riu educadamente.

- Nós ficaremos aqui embaixo com a Sra. Flowers. - disse Sango para Kagome, enquanto Rin revirava seus olhos em martírio. Escondendo um sorriso, Kagome concordou e subiu pelas escadas.

Que casa velha estranha, ela pensou novamente enquanto localizava a segunda escada no quarto. As vozes abaixo estavam muito fracas daqui, e enquanto ela subia os degraus elas se dissiparam inteiramente. Ela estava enrolada em silêncio, e enquanto alcançava o quarto mal iluminado no alto, ela teve a sensação de ter entrado em outro mundo. Sua batida soou muito tímida. - Inuyasha? - Ela não podia ouvir nada de dentro, mas de repente a porta se abriu. _Todos devem parecer pálidos e cansados hoje,_ pensou Kagome, e então ela estava nos braços dele.

Aqueles braços se apertaram ao seu redor convulsivamente. - Kagome. Oh, Kagome…

Então ele se afastou. Era exatamente do jeito que fora na noite passada; Kagome pôde sentir o abismo abrindo-se entre eles. Ela viu o olhar frio e correto se juntar em seus olhos.

- Não. - ela disse pouco ciente de que falara em voz alta. - Eu não te deixarei. - E ela puxou a boca dele para a dela.

Por um momento não houve resposta, e então ele estremeceu, e o beijo tornou-se abrasador. Seus dedos se embaraçaram no cabelo dela, e o universo contraiu-se ao redor de Kagome. Nada mais existia exceto Inuyasha, e a sensação de seus braços ao redor dela, e o fogo de seus lábios nos delas.

Uns poucos minutos ou uns poucos séculos mais tarde eles se separaram, ambos tremendo. Mas seus olhares permaneceram conectados, e Kagome viu que os olhos de Inuyasha estavam dilatados demais mesmo para essa luz turva; havia apenas uma estreita faixa de verde ao redor de suas pupilas escuras. Ele parecia estupefato, e sua boca – aquela boca! – estava inchada.

- Eu acho. - ele disse, e ela pôde ouvir o controle em sua voz, - Que é melhor tomarmos cuidado quando fizermos isso.

Kagome concordou, ela própria estupefata. Não em público, ela estava pensando. E não quando Rin e Sango estavam esperando lá embaixo. E não quando estivessem absolutamente sozinhos, a não ser que...

- Mas você pode só me segurar. - ela disse.

Que estranho, que depois daquela paixão ela pudesse se sentir tão a salvo, tão pacífica, em seus braços. - Eu te amo. - ela sussurrou na lã áspera de seu suéter.

Ela sentiu um tiritar passar por ele. – Kagome. - ele disse novamente, e era um som de quase desespero.

Ela levantou sua cabeça. - O que tem de errado com isso? O que possivelmente poderia ter de errado com isso, Inuyasha? Você não me ama?

- Eu... - Ele olhou para ela, desamparadamente – e eles ouviram a voz da Sra. Flowers chamando fracamente da base da escada.

- Garoto! Garoto! Inuyasha! - Soava como se ela estivesse batendo no corrimão com seu sapato.

Inuyasha suspirou. - É melhor eu ir ver o que ela quer. - Ele deslizou para longe dela, seu rosto ilegível.

Deixada sozinha, Kagome cruzou seus braços ao redor do peito e estremeceu. Era tão gelado aqui. Ele deveria ter uma lareira, ela pensou os olhos se movendo preguiçosamente pelo quarto para descansar finalmente na cômoda de mogno que tinha examinado na noite anterior.

O cofre.

Ela olhou para a porta fechada. Se ele voltasse e a pegasse... Ela realmente não deveria - mas ela já estava se movendo em direção à cômoda.

Pense na mulher do Barba Azul, ela disse à si mesma. A curiosidade matou _ela_. Mas seus dedos estavam na tampa de ferro. Com seu coração batendo rapidamente, ela abriu a tampa.

Na luz turva, o cofre primeiramente pareceu estar vazio, e Kagome soltou uma risada nervosa. O que ela tinha esperado? Cartas de amor de Ayame? Uma adaga sangrenta?

Então ela viu a tira estreita de seda, dobrada repetidamente impecavelmente sobre si mesma em um canto. Ela a tirou e a correu entre seus dedos. Era a fita laranja-amarelada que ela tinha perdido no segundo dia de escola.

Oh, Inuyasha. Lágrimas queimaram seus olhos, e em seu peito amor fluiu incontrolavelmente, inundando-a.

Tanto tempo atrás? Você gostava de mim tanto tempo atrás? Oh, Inuyasha, eu te amo...

E não importa se você não pode dizer isso para mim, ela pensou. Houve um som do lado de fora da porta, e ela dobrou a fita rapidamente e a recolocou no cofre. Então se virou em direção à porta, piscando lágrimas de seus olhos.

Não importa se você não pode dizer isso de imediato. Eu direi por nós dois. E algum dia você irá aprender.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, como vão? Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo de hoje.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Oi flor, eu não fiz nada só dei umas férias a ela.**

**Tenho certeza sim, nenhum alien a seqüestrou. Obrigada por avisar essa parte!**

**Obrigada pela review! 8D**

**Tchauzinho deixem uma review.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

DdoV

**Capítulo Dez**

_7 de outubro, por volta das 8 da manhã._

_Querido Diário,_

_Estou escrevendo isso durante a aula de trigonometria, e eu só espero que a Srta. Halpern não me veja._

_Eu não tive tempo de escrever ontem à noite, apesar de eu querer. Ontem um dia louco e confuso, exatamente como a noite do Baile de Boas-Vindas. Sentada aqui na escola essa manhã eu quase sinto como se tudo que aconteceu nesse final-de-semana foi um sonho. As coisas ruins foram tão ruins, mas as boas foram muito, muito boas._

_Eu não vou pr__estar queixas criminais contra Bankotsu__. Ele foi suspenso da escola, contudo, e do time de futebol americano. Assim como __Suikotsu__, por ter estado bêbado no baile. Ninguém está dizendo, mas eu acho que um monte de pessoas acha que ele foi responsável pelo que aconteceu com __Kaguya__. A irmã de __Rin__ viu __Bankotsu__ na clínica ontem, e ela disse que ele tinha dois olhos roxos e seu rosto todo estava roxo. Eu não posso evitar me preocupar com o que vai acontecer quando ele e __Suikotsu__ voltarem __a__ ela. __Eles têm__ mais razão do que mundo para odiarem __Inuyasha__ agora._

_O que me leva à __Inuyasha__. Quando eu acordei essa manhã eu entrei em pânico, pensando, "E se tudo não for verdade? E se nunca aconteceu, ou se ele mudou de idéia?" E tia __Kaede__ estava preocupada no café-da-manhã porque eu não conseguia comer de novo. Mas então quando eu fui à escola eu __o vi__ no corredor perto do escritório, e nós só olhamos um para o outro. E eu soube. Pouco antes de ele se virar, ele sorriu, meio que ironicamente. E eu entendi isso, também, e ele estava certo, era melhor não ficar em cima um do outro em um corredor público, a não ser que quiséssemos fazer as secretárias tremerem._

_Nós __estamos__ definitivamente muito juntos. Agora eu só tenho que achar uma maneira de explicar tudo isso ao Jean-Claude. Ha-ha._

_O que eu não enten__d__o é porque __Inuyasha__ não está tão feliz sobre isso quanto eu. Quando estamos um com o outro eu posso sentir o que ele sente, e eu sei quanto ele me quer, quanto ele liga. Há __uma fome__ quase desesperada dentro dele quando ele me beija, como se ele quisesse puxar a minha alma do meu corpo._

_Como um buraco negro que._

_Ainda 7 de outubro, agora por volta de 2 da tarde._

_Bem, uma pequena pausa ali porque a senhorita Halpern me pegou. Ela até mesmo começou a ler em voz alta o que eu tinha escrito, mas então eu acho que o assunto vaporizou seus óculos e ela parou. Ela Não estava Satisfeita. Eu estou feliz demais para ligar para coisas secundárias como reprovar em trigonometria._

_Inuyasha__ e eu almoçamos juntos, ou pelo menos nos fomos em um canto do campo e nos sentamos com o meu almoço. Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de trazer alguma coisa, e é claro que acabou que eu não consegui comer também. Nós não nos tocamos muito – não nos tocamos – mas conversamos e olhamos um para o outro um monte. Eu quero tocá-lo. Mais do que qualquer garoto que eu já conheci. E eu sei que ele quer, também, mas ele está hesitando. É isso o que eu não consigo entender, por que ele está lutando contra isso, por que ele está hesitando._

_Ontem em seu quarto eu achei uma prova de que ele está me observando desde o começo. Você se lembra como te contei que no segundo dia de escola __Rin__ e __Sango__ e eu estávamos no cemitério? Bem, ontem no quarto de __Inuyasha__ eu achei a fita laranja-amarelada que eu estava usando naquele dia. Eu __me lembro dela__ caindo da minha mão enquanto eu estava correndo, e ele deve ter pegado e a guardado._

_Eu não disse __a__ ele que eu sei, porque ele obviamente quer manter isso em segredo, mas isso mostra, não __mostra__ que ele gosta de mim?_

_Eu te digo outra pessoa que __n__ão está __s__atisfeita. __Ayame__. Aparentemente ela o esteve arrastando à sala de fotografia na hora do almoço todo dia, e quando ele não apareceu hoje ela foi procurar até que nos achou. Pobre __Inuyasha__, ele tinha __se esquecido dela__ por completo, e ele ficou chocado consigo mesmo. Assim que ela saiu – um tom __asqueroso__ e doentio de verde, devo acrescentar – ele me disse como ela tinha se ligado __a__ ele na primeira semana de escola. Ela disse que tinha notado que ele não comia no almoço e ela também não, já que estava de dieta, e por que não iam __a__ algum lugar silencioso e relaxante? Ele não dizia realmente nada ruim sobre ela (o que eu acho que é sua idéia de boa educação novamente, um cavalheiro não faz isso), mas ele disse que não havia nada entre eles. E para __Ayame__ eu acho que ser esquecida é pior do que se ele tivesse jogado pedras nela._

_Eu me pergunto por que __Inuyasha__ não come no almoço, contudo. É estranho para um jogador de futebol._

_Oh-ou. O Sr. Tanner acabou de vir até aqui e eu joguei meu caderno em cima desse diário bem a tempo. __Rin__ está abafando o riso atrás de seu livro de história, e eu posso ver seus ombros chacoalhando. E __Inuyasha__, que está na minha frente, parece tão tenso quanto se ele fosse saltar de sua cadeira a qualquer minuto. __Kouga__ está me lançando um olhar "sua louca" e __Ayame__ está olhando furiosamente. Eu estou sendo muito, muito inocente, escrevendo com meus olhos fixos em Tanner à frente. Então se isso está um tanto vacilante e bagunçado, você entenderá __por que__._

_No último mês, eu realmente não fui eu mesma. Eu não fui capaz de pensar claramente ou me concentrar em algo exceto __Inuyasha__. Há tanto que eu deixei por fazer que eu me __sinta__ quase assustada. Eu devia estar no comando da decoração da Casa Assombrada e eu nem fiz nada sobre isso ainda. Agora eu tenho exatas três semanas e meia para organizá-la – e eu quero ficar com __Inuyasha__._

_Eu poderia sair do comitê. Mas isso deixaria __Rin__ e __Sango__ com o peso nas costas. E eu fico lembrando do que __Kouga__ disse quando eu pedi à ele para fazer __Inuyasha__ vir ao baile: _"Você só quer todos e tudo girando ao redor de Kagome Higurashi."

_Isso não é verdade. Ou pelo menos, se foi no passado, eu não vou mais deixar ser verdade. Eu quero – ah, isso vai soar completamente estúpido, mas eu quero ser digna de __Inuyasha__. Eu sei que ele não iria decepcionar os caras do time para satisfazer sua própria comodidade. Eu quero que ele tenha orgulho de mim._

_Eu quero que ele me ame tanto quanto eu o amo._

- Se apressa! - chamou Rin da entrada do ginásio. Ao lado dela o zelador da escola, Sr. Shelby, estava esperando.

Kagome deu uma olhada nas imagens distantes no campo de futebol americano, então relutantemente cruzou o asfalto para se juntar à Rin.

- Eu só queria dizer à Inuyasha onde eu estou indo. - ela disse. Depois de uma semana com Inuyasha, ela ainda sentia a onda de excitação só por dizer seu nome. Toda noite essa semana ele tinha vindo à sua casa, aparecendo na porta por volta do pôr-do-sol, às mãos nos bolsos, usando sua jaqueta com o colarinho virado para cima. Eles geralmente davam uma caminhada ao anoitecer, ou sentavam na varanda, conversando. Apesar de nada ser dito sobre isso, Kagome sabia que esse era o jeito de Inuyasha ter certeza que eles não ficavam sozinhos juntos em privacidade. Desde a noite do baile, ele tinha tido certeza disso. Protegendo sua honra, Kagome pensou ironicamente, e com sofrimento, porque ela sabia em seu coração que era mais do que só isso.

- Ele pode viver sem você por uma noite. - disse Rin insensivelmente. - Se você for falar com ele você nunca vai se afastar, e eu gostaria de chegar em casa em tempo de algum tipo de jantar.

- Olá, Sr. Shelby. - disse Kagome para o zelador, que ainda estava pacientemente esperando. Para sua surpresa, ele fechou um olho em uma piscadela solene para ela.

- Onde está Sango? - ela acrescentou.

- Aqui. - disse uma voz atrás dela, e Sango apareceu com uma caixa de papelão de pastas de arquivos e cadernos em seus braços. - Eu peguei o negócio do seu armário.

- São só vocês? - disse o Sr. Shelby. - Muito bem, agora, vocês garotas fechem e tranquem a porta, escutaram? Desse jeito ninguém pode entrar.

Rin, pronta para entrar, parou brevemente.

- Tem certeza de que _já_ não tem alguém dentro? - ela disse cautelosamente.

Kagome deu-lhe um empurrão entre as omoplatas. - Se apressa. - ela minunciou maldosamente. - Eu quero chegar em casa em tempo do jantar.

- Não tem ninguém dentro. - disse o Sr. Shelby, sua boca retorcendo debaixo de seu bigode. - Mas vocês garotas gritem se quiserem algo. Eu estarei por perto.

A porta fechou atrás delas com um curioso som final.

- Trabalho. - disse Sango resignadamente, e colocou a caixa no chão.

Kagome concordou, olhando para cima e para baixo no grande salão vazio. Todo ano o Conselho Estudantil organiza a Casa Assombrada como uma festa para arrecadação de fundos. Kagome tinha estado no comitê de decoração nos últimos dois anos, junto com Rin e Sango, mas era diferente ser a presidente. Ela tinha que tomar decisões que afetariam a todos, e ela não podia nem ao menos recorrer no que fora feito nos anos anteriores.

A Casa Assombrada era geralmente feita em depósito de madeira, mas com o crescente desconforto na cidade foi decidido que o ginásio da escola era mais seguro. Para Kagome, isso significava repensar todo o design interior, e com menos de três semanas agora para o Dia das Bruxas.

- Na verdade é bem fantasmagórico aqui. - disse Sango silenciosamente. E havia algo perturbador em estar em um grande salão fechado, Kagome pensou. Ela se achou abaixando o volume de sua voz.

- Vamos medir primeiro. - ela disse. Elas se moveram pelo salão, seus passos ecoando de forma oca.

- Certo. - disse Kagome quando elas terminaram. - Vamos trabalhar. - Ela tentou se livrar da sensação de desconforto, dizendo a si mesma que era ridículo se sentir insegura no ginásio da escola, com Rin e Sango ao seu lado e todo o time de futebol americano praticando a nem 180 metros de distância.

As três sentaram-se nas arquibancadas com canetas e cadernos em mão. Kagome e Sango consultaram seus esboços de design dos anos anteriores enquanto Rin mordia sua caneta e olhava ao redor pensativamente.

- Bem, aqui está o ginásio. - disse Sango, fazendo um rápido esboço em seu caderno. - E aqui está onde as pessoas vão entrar. Poderíamos colocar o Cadáver Sangrento bem no final... A propósito, quem será o Cadáver Sangrento esse ano?

- Treinador Lyman, eu acho. Ele fez um bom trabalho ano passado, e ele ajuda a controlar os caras do futebol americano. - Kagome apontou para o esboço delas. - Está bem, vamos dividir isso e fazer a Câmara de Tortura Medieval. Eles sairão direto dali e entrarão na Sala dos Mortos-Vivos...

- Eu acho que deveríamos ter druidas. - disse Rin abruptamente.

- Ter o quê? - disse Kagome, e então, enquanto Rin começava a gritar - druí-das. - ela acenou uma mão reprimindo. - Está certo, eu me lembro. Mas por quê?

- Porque foram eles que inventaram o Dia das Bruxas. Sério. Começou como um de seus dias sagrados, quando eles faziam fogueiras e colocavam nabos com rostos entalhados neles para manter os espíritos do mal afastados. Eles acreditavam que era o dia quando a linha entre os vivos e os mortos estava mais fina. E eles eram assustadores, Kagome. Eles executavam sacrifícios humanos. Nós podíamos sacrificar o Treinador Lyman.

- Na verdade, não é uma má idéia. - disse Sango. - O Cadáver Sangrento podia ser um sacrifício. Sabe, em um altar de pedra, com uma faca e poças de sangue ao redor. E então quando você chega bem perto, ele de repente se senta.

- E te dá insuficiência cardíaca. - disse Kagome, mas ela tinha que admitir que _fosse_ uma boa idéia, definitivamente assustador. A fazia se sentir um pouco nauseada só falando sobre isso. Todo aquele sangue... Mas era só xarope de milho, sério.

As outras garotas ficaram quietas, também. Do vestiário dos garotos ao lado, elas podiam ouvir o som da água correndo e armários batendo, e por cima disso vozes indistintas gritando.

- O treino acabou. - murmurou Rin. - Deve estar escuro lá fora.

- Sim, e o Nosso Herói está ficando todo molhado. - disse Sango, erguendo uma sobrancelha para Kagome. - Quer espiar?

- Bem que eu queria. - disse Kagome, só parcialmente brincando. De algum jeito, indefinidamente, a atmosfera na sala tinha obscurecido.

Bem nesse momento ela _desejou_ poder ver Inuyasha, poder estar com ele.

- Você escutou mais alguma coisa sobre Kaguya Bennett? - ela perguntou repentinamente.

- Bem. - disse Rin depois de um momento, - Eu escutei que os pais dela vão levá-la para um psiquiatra.

- Um psiquiatra? Por quê?

- Bem... eu acho que eles pensam que aquelas coisas que ela nos disse eram alucinações ou algo assim. E eu escutei que os pesadelos dela são bem ruins.

- Oh. - disse Kagome. Os sons do vestiário dos garotos estavam se dissipando, e elas ouviram uma porta de fora se fechar. Alucinações, ela pensou, alucinações e pesadelos. Por alguma razão, ela se lembrou de repente daquela noite no cemitério, daquela noite quando Rin as mandou correrem de algo que nenhuma delas podia ver.

- É melhor voltarmos aos negócios. - disse Sango. Kagome saiu de seu devaneio e concordou.

- Nós... Nós podíamos ter um cemitério. - Rin disse hesitantemente, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Kagome. - Na Casa Assombrada, quero dizer.

- Não. - disse Kagome severamente. - Não, vamos simplesmente ficar com o que temos. - ela acrescentou em uma voz mais calma, e inclinou seu bloco novamente.

Novamente não houve som algum além da fricção suave de canetas e o farfalhar de papel.

- Bom. - disse Kagome por fim. - Agora nós só precisamos medir para as diferentes divisões. Alguém vai ter que ir atrás das arquibancadas... O que foi agora?

As luzes no ginásio tinham piscado e ficado com energia parcial.

- Ah, _não__. -_ disse Sango, exasperada. As luzes piscaram de novo, apagaram, e retornaram fracamente mais uma vez.

- Eu não consigo ler nada. - disse Kagome, encarando o que agora parecia ser um pedaço de papel em branco.

Ela olhou para cima para Rin e Sango viu duas manchas brancas de rostos.

- Algo deve estar errado com o gerador de emergência. - disse Sango. - Eu vou chamar o Sr. Shelby.

- Não podemos simplesmente terminar isso amanhã? - Rin disse queixosamente.

- Amanhã é sábado. - disse Kagome. - E nós deveríamos ter feito isso semana passada.

- Eu vou chamar Shelby. - disse Sango novamente. - Vamos, Rin, você vem comigo.

Kagome começou, - Nós todas poderíamos ir– - mas Sango interrompeu.

- Se toda for e não o acharmos, então não podemos voltar. Vamos, Rin, é do lado de dentro da escola.

- Mas está _escuro_ lá fora.

- Está escuro em todo lugar; é de noite. _Vamos_; com duas de nós será seguro. - Ela arrastou uma relutante Rin até a porta. - Kagome, não deixe ninguém entrar.

- Como se você tivesse que me dizer isso. - disse Kagome, deixando-as sair e então as observando marcharem pelo corredor. No momento em que elas começaram a se mesclar com a obscuridão, ela voltou para dentro e fechou a porta.

Bem, essa era uma bela bagunça, como sua mãe costumava dizer. Kagome foi até a caixa de papelão que Sango tinha trazido e começou a empilhar e arquivar pastas e cadernos de volta. Nessa luz ela podia vê-los somente como formas vagas. Não havia som algum além de sua própria respiração e dos sons que ela fazia.

Ela estava sozinha nesse salão enorme e turvo–

Alguém a estava observando.

Ela não sabia como sabia disso, mas tinha certeza. Alguém estava atrás dela no escuro ginásio, observando. _Olhos na escuridão,_ o velho tinha dito. Kaguya tinha dito isso, também. E agora havia olhos nela.

Ela virou-se rapidamente para encarar o salão, forçando seus próprios olhos para ver as sombras, tentando nem respirar. Ela estava aterrorizada de que se fizesse um som à coisa lá fora a pegaria. Mas ela não conseguia ver nada, escutar nada.

As arquibancadas estavam turvas, formas ameaçadoras se esticando no nada. E a margem distante do salão era simplesmente uma bruma cinza monótona. Neblina escura, ela pensou, e pode sentir cada músculo agonizantemente tenso enquanto escutava desesperadamente. Oh Deus, o que foi aquele suave som murmurante? Devia ser sua imaginação... Por favor, deixe isso ser sua imaginação.

De repente, sua mente ficou clara. Ela tinha que sair desse lugar, _agora._ Havia perigo de verdade aqui, não apenas fantasia. Algo estava lá fora, algo malvado, algo que a queria. E ela estava sozinha.

Algo se moveu nas sombras.

Seu grito congelou-se em sua garganta. Seus músculos se congelaram, também, parados imóveis pelo seu pavor - e por alguma força sem nome. Desamparadamente, ela observou enquanto o formato na escuridão se movia para fora das sombras e em direção a ela. Parecia quase como se a própria escuridão tivesse voltado à vida e estivesse coalescendo enquanto ela observava, tomando uma forma – uma forma humana, a forma de um homem jovem.

- Sinto muito se a assustei.

A voz era agradável, com um ligeiro sotaque que ela não conseguia identificar. Não parecia nem um pouco arrependida.

O alívio foi tão repentino e completo que era doloroso. Ela desmoronou e ouviu sua própria respiração suspirar.

Era só um cara, algum antigo estudante ou um assistente do Sr. Shelby. Um cara comum, que estava sorrindo fracamente, como se o tivesse divertido vê-la quase desmaiar.

Bem... Talvez não tão comum. Ele era extraordinariamente bonito. Seu rosto era pálido no crepúsculo artificial, mas ela podia ver que seus traços eram limpamente definidos e quase perfeitos debaixo de um chocante cabelo escuro. Aquelas bochechas eram o sonho de escultor. E ele estivera quase invisível porque estava usando preto: suaves botas pretas, jeans pretos, suéter preto, e uma jaqueta de couro.

Ele ainda estava sorrindo fracamente. O alívio de Kagome virou raiva.

- Como você entrou? - ela exigiu. - E o que está fazendo aqui? Ninguém mais devia estar no ginásio.

- Eu entrei pela porta. - ele disse. Sua voz estava suave, elaborada, mas ela ainda podia ouvir a diversão e achou isso desconcertante.

- Todas as portas estão trancadas. - ela disse categoricamente, acusadoramente.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas e sorriu. - Estão?

Kagome sentiu outro tremor de medo, pelinhos levantando na parte de trás de seu pescoço. - Elas deveriam estar. - ela disse com a voz mais gelada que pôde.

- Você está brava. - ele disse seriamente. - Eu disse que sentia muito por tê-la assustado.

- Eu não estava assustada! - ela repreendeu. Ela sentiu-se tola de alguma forma em frente a ele, como uma criança sendo mimada por alguém muito mais velho e com mais conhecimento. Isso a deixou ainda mais brava. - Eu só fiquei surpresa. - ela continuou. - O que é pouco surpreendente, com você espreitando no escuro desse jeito.

- Coisas interessantes acontecem no escuro... Às vezes. - Ele ainda estava rindo dela; ela podia dizer pelos seus olhos. Ele tinha dado um passo para mais perto, e ela pôde ver que aqueles olhos eram raros, quase pretos, mas com luzes estranhas neles. Como se você pudesse olhar cada vez mais profundamente até que caísse neles, e continuasse caindo para sempre.

Ela percebeu que estava encarando. Por que as luzes não acendiam? Ela queria sair daqui. Ela moveu-se para longe, colocando o final de uma arquibancada entre eles, e empilhou os últimos arquivos na caixa. Esqueça o resto do trabalho por hoje à noite. Tudo que ela queria agora era ir embora.

Mas o silêncio contínuo a deixava desconfortável. Ele estava simplesmente parado ali, imóvel, observando-a. Por que ele não dizia algo?

- Você veio aqui procurar por alguém? - Ela ficou aborrecida consigo mesma por ter falado.

Ele ainda estava olhando para ela, aqueles olhos escuros fixos nela de uma maneira que a deixava mais e mais desconfortável. Ela engoliu em seco.

Com seus olhos nos lábios dela, ele murmurou, - Ah, sim.

- O quê? - Ela tinha se esquecido do que tinha perguntado. Suas bochechas e garganta estavam ruborizando, queimando com o sangue. Ela se sentiu tão tonta. Se ao menos ele parasse de olhar para ela...

- Sim, eu vim aqui procurar por alguém. - ele repetiu, não mais alto do que antes. Então, com um passo ele se moveu na direção dela, para que ficassem separados por apenas o canto de um assento da arquibancada.

Kagome não podia respirar. Ele estava tão próximo. Perto o bastante para tocar. Ela podia sentir um leve traço de colônia e o couro de sua jaqueta. E os olhos dele ainda estavam presos nos dela – ela não podia olhar para longe deles.

Eles eram como nenhum outros olhos que ela já vira, pretos como a meia-noite, as pupilas dilatadas como as de um gato. Eles enchiam sua visão enquanto ele se inclinava em direção a ela, abaixando sua cabeça na altura da dela. Ela sentiu seus próprios olhos fecharam parcialmente, perdendo o foco. Ela sentiu sua cabeça inclinar-se para trás, seus lábios se separarem.

Não! Bem a tempo ela balançou sua cabeça para o lado. Ela sentiu como se tivesse acabado de se puxar da ponta de um precipício. O que eu estou fazendo? Ela pensou em choque. Eu estava prestes a deixá-lo me beijar. Um estranho completo, alguém que eu só conheci há alguns minutos.

Mas essa não era a pior coisa. Naqueles poucos minutos, algo inacreditável aconteceu. Naqueles poucos minutos, ela tinha se esquecido de Inuyasha.

Mas agora a imagem dele enchia sua mente, e o desejo por ele era como uma dor física em seu corpo. Ela queria Inuyasha, queria seus braços ao seu redor, queria ficar a salvo com ele.

Ela engoliu em seco. Suas narinas incendiaram enquanto ela respirava fundo. Ela tentou manter sua voz firme e digna.

- Eu vou embora agora. - ela disse. - Se você está procurando por alguém, eu acho que é melhor procurar em outro lugar.

Ele estava olhando para ela estranhamente, com uma expressão que ela não podia entender. Era uma mistura de irritação e respeito rancoroso – e algo mais. Algo quente e feroz que a assustava de uma maneira diferente.

Ele esperou até que a mão dela estivesse na maçaneta para responder, e sua voz estava suave, mas séria, sem traços de divertimento. - Talvez eu já a tenha encontrado... Kagome.

Quando ela se virou, ela não pode ver nada na escuridão.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, como vão? D ia quente hoje bom para ir à praia ou em uma orla e comer um peixe, tomar água de coco, apreciar o vento e olhar o mar. Deixando o clima quente capitulo meio emocionante o de hoje, espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**¹ Parece que vou responder as suas duas reviews, mas tudo bem. ;)**

**É, é bom para eles. Não queria se comparada a antiga que ele conheceu.**

**Eles devem oficializar o namoro mais como na fic já falaram... Concordo!**

**Eu evito até passar de manha e quando eu passo perto tenho que fazer sinal da cruz.**

**² Ela viajou legal. É. Kikyou é uma vampira que foi egoísta por querer os 2 irmãos.**

**É grande o nome dele ainda bem que tem o apelido rsrs é ele vai ter um papel importante também. Você tem uma pela explicação e opinião! Os lobisomens são do mal!**

**Você vai ficar ansiosa mesmo já está quase terminando a fic só mais 6 capítulos.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

DdoV

**Capítulo Onze**

Kagome tropeçou pelo corredor turvo, tentando visualizar o que estava ao seu redor. Então o mundo de repente tremeluziu e ficou claro e ela se achou cercada por fileiras de armários familiares. Seu alívio foi tão grande que ela quase chorou. Ela nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz em simplesmente enxergar. Ela ficou parada por um minuto olhando ao redor com gratidão.

- Kagome! O que está fazendo aqui fora?

Eram Sango e Rin, correndo pelo corredor em direção a ela.

_- Onde vocês estiveram_? - ela disse ferozmente.

Sango fez careta. - Nós não conseguíamos achar Shelby. E quando finalmente o achamos, ele estava dormindo. Estou falando sério. - ela acrescentou para o olhar incrédulo de Kagome. - Dormindo. E então não conseguíamos acordá-lo. Não foi até que as luzes voltaram que ele abriu seus olhos. Então fomos atrás de você. Mas o que você está fazendo _aqui_?

Kagome hesitou. - Eu fiquei cansada de esperar. - ela disse tão levianamente quanto pôde. - Eu acho que trabalhamos o bastante para um dia, de qualquer jeito.

- Agora você diz isso. - disse Rin.

Sango não disse nada, mas lançou um olhar afiado e penetrante à Kagome. Kagome teve a desconfortável sensação que aqueles olhos escuros viam além da superfície.

DdoV

Em todo aquele final de semana e durante a semana seguinte, Kagome trabalhou nos planos para a Casa Assombrada.

Nunca tinha tempo suficiente para ficar com Inuyasha, e aquilo era frustrante, mas ainda mais frustrante era o próprio Inuyasha. Ela podia sentir a paixão dele por ela, mas ela também podia sentir que ele estava lutando contra isso, ainda se recusando a ficar completamente sozinho com ela. E de muitas maneiras ele ainda era tão misterioso para ela quanto tinha sido quando ela o viu pela primeira vez.

Ele nunca falava de sua família ou de sua vida antes de vir para Fell's Church, e se ela lhe fizesse algum pergunta ele a deixava de lado. Uma vez ela lhe perguntou se ele sentia falta da Itália, se ela estava arrependido de ter vindo para cá. E por um instante seus olhos tinham se iluminado, o verde brilhando como folhas de carvalho refletidas em um riacho correndo. - Como eu poderia estar arrependido, quando você está aqui? - ele disse, e a beijou de uma maneira que tirava todas as inquisições de sua mente. Naquele momento, Kagome soube o que era ser completamente feliz. Ela sentiu a alegria dele, também, e quando ele se afastou ela viu que o rosto dele estava iluminado, como se o Sol brilhasse através dele.

- Oh, Kagome. - ele tinha sussurrado.

Os bons tempos eram assim. Mas ele a beijava com cada vez menos freqüência, e ela sentiu a distância entre eles se alargar.

Naquela sexta, ela e Rin e Sango decidiram dormir na casa dos McCulloughs. O céu estava cinzento e ameaçando chuviscar à medida que ela e Sango entravam na casa de Rin. Estava excepcionalmente frio para o meio de outubro, e as árvores sinalizando a silenciosa rua já sentiam o beliscão do vento gelado. As árvores de bordo estavam de um escarlate flamejante, enquanto os ginkgo bilobas estavam de um amarelo radiante.

Rin as saudou na porta com um: - Todos se foram! Nós teremos a casa toda para nós até amanhã de tarde, quando minha família volta de Leesburg. - Ela chamou-as para dentro, agarrando o pequinês bem-nutrido que estava tentando escapar. - Não, Yangtze, fique dentro. Yangtze, não, não vá! Não!

Mas era tarde demais. Yangtze tinha escapado e estava lançando-se pelo quintal da frente para a única bétula, onde ele latiu agudamente para os ramos, rolos de gordura em suas costas se agitando.

- Ah, ele está atrás do que _agora_? - disse Rin, colocando suas mãos em cima de suas orelhas.

- Parece com um corvo. - disse Sango.

Kagome enrijeceu. Ela deu alguns passos em direção à árvore, olhando para as folhas douradas. E ali estava. O mesmo corvo que ela já tinha visto duas vezes. Talvez três vezes, ela pensou, lembrando da forma escura voando sobre as árvores de carvalho no cemitério.

Enquanto olhava para aquilo ela sentiu seu estômago apertar de medo e suas mãos ficarem frias. Aquilo estava encarando ela novamente com seu brilhante olho negro, quase uma encarnação humana. Aquele olho... Onde ela tinha visto um olho como aquele antes?

De repente as três garotas pularam para trás enquanto o corvo grasnava hostilmente e batia suas asas, irrompendo da árvore em direção a elas. No último instante ele se lançou no pequeno cachorro, que agora estava latindo histericamente. Chegou a centímetros dos dentes caninos e então levantou vôo novamente, voando por cima da casa para desaparecer nas nogueiras pretas além.

As três garotas ficaram congeladas em espanto. Então Rin e Sango olharam uma para a outra, e a tensão se quebrou em risadas nervosas.

- Por um momento eu achei que ele estava vindo na nossa direção. - disse Rin, indo ao pequinês horrorizado e arrastando-o, ainda latindo, de volta para casa.

- Eu também. - disse Kagome silenciosamente. E enquanto seguia suas amigas para dentro, ela não se juntou às risadas.

Logo que ela e Sango colocaram suas coisas de lado, contudo, a noite caiu em um padrão familiar. Era difícil manter-se desconfortável sentada na sala de estar desordenada de Rin ao lado de uma lareira barulhenta, com uma xícara de chocolate quente em sua mão. Logo as três estavam discutindo os planos finais para a Casa Assombrada, e ela relaxou.

- Nós estamos em boa forma. - disse Sango por fim. - É claro, nós passamos tanto tempo imaginando as fantasias de todo mundo que não pensamos nas nossas.

- A minha é fácil. - disse Rin. - Eu vou ser uma sacerdotisa druída, e eu só vou precisar de uma grinalda de folhas de carvalho no meu cabelo e uma túnica branca. Abi e eu podemos costurar isso em uma noite.

- Eu acho que serei uma bruxa. - disse Sango pensativamente. - Tudo que preciso é um vestido preto longo. E quanto a você, Kagome?

Kagome sorriu.

- Bem, deveria ser um segredo, mas... Tia Kaede me deixou ir a uma costureira. Eu achei uma foto de um vestido da Renascença em um dos livros que usei para meu relatório oral, e nós vamos copiá-lo. É seda veneziana, azul-gelo, e é absolutamente lindo.

- Soa lindo. - Rin disse. - E caro.

- Estou usando meu próprio dinheiro do depósito dos meus pais. Eu só espero que Inuyasha goste dele. É uma surpresa para ele, e... Bem, eu só espero que ele goste.

- O que Inuyasha vai ser? Ele está ajudando com a Casa Assombrada? - disse Rin curiosamente.

- Eu não sei. - Kagome disse após um momento. - Ele não parece muito animado com o negócio todo do Dia das Bruxas.

- É difícil vê-lo todo enrolado em lenços destruídos ou coberto com sangue falso como os outros caras. - concordou Sango. - Ele parece... Bem, digno demais para isso.

- Eu sei! - disse Rin. - Eu sei exatamente o que ele pode ser, e ele mal terá que colocar uma fantasia. Olha, ele é estrangeiro, ele é meio pálido, e tem aquele maravilhoso olhar taciturno... Coloque-o em casaco e terá o perfeito Conde Drácula!

Kagome sorriu apesar de si mesma. - Bem, eu perguntarei a ele. - ela disse.

- Falando no Inuyasha - disse Sango, seus olhos escuros em Kagome, - Como vão às coisas?

Kagome suspirou, desviando o olhar para o fogo. - Eu... Não tenho certeza. - ela disse por fim, lentamente. - Tem horas que tudo é maravilhoso, e então tem outras horas que...

Sango e Rin trocaram um olhar, e então Sango falou gentilmente.

- Outras horas que o quê?

Kagome hesitou, debatendo. Então ele tomou uma decisão. - Só um segundo. - ela disse, e se levantou e correu pela escada. Ela voltou para baixo com um livrinho de veludo azul em suas mãos.

- Eu escrevi um pouco disso ontem à noite quando não conseguia dormir. - ela disse. - Isso diz melhor do que eu poderia agora.

Ela achou a página, tomou um longo fôlego, e começou.

_- 17 de outubro_

_- Querido Diário,_

- _Eu me sinto horrível hoje.__ E _eu_ tenho que dividir isso com alguém._

_- Algo está errado com Inuyasha e eu. Há essa tristeza terrível dentro dele que eu não consigo alcançar, e está nos separando. Eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Eu não agüento pensar em perdê-lo. Mas ele está tão infeliz sobre algo, e se ele não me contar o que é, se ele não confiar assim em mim, eu não vejo esperança para nós._

_- Ontem quando ele estava me segurando eu senti algo suave e redondo debaixo de sua camisa, algo numa corrente. Eu perguntei a ele, provocando, se era um presente de Ayame. E ele simplesmente congelou e não falava mais. Era como se ele de repente estivesse há mil e seiscentos quilômetros, e seus olhos... Havia tanta dor em seus olhos que eu mal podia suportar._

Kagome parou de ler e seguiu as últimas linhas escritas no diário silenciosamente com seus olhos. - _Eu sinto como se alguém o machucou terrivelmente no passado e ele nunca superou isso. Mas eu também acho que tem algo que ele tem medo, algum segredo que ele tem medo que eu descubra. Se eu ao menos soubesse o que era, eu poderia provar para ele que ele pode confiar em mim. Que ele pode confiar em mim não importa o que aconteça, até o final._

- Se eu ao menos soubesse. - ela sussurrou.

- Se você ao menos soubesse o quê? - disse Sango, e Kagome olhou para cima, surpresa.

- Oh – se eu ao menos soubesse o que vai acontecer. - ela disse rapidamente, fechando seu diário. - Quero dizer, se eu soubesse que iríamos terminar eventualmente, acho que eu iria querer terminar de uma vez. E se eu soubesse que daria tudo certo no final, eu não me importaria com o que acontecesse agora. Mas passar dia-a-dia sem ter certeza é horrível.

Rin mordeu seu lábio, então se sentou os olhos brilhando. - Eu posso te mostrar um jeito de descobrir, Kagome. - ela disse. - Minha avó me ensinou um jeito de descobrir com quem você vai se casar. Chama-se ceia dos tolos.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, um velho truque druída - disse Sango.

- Eu não quantos anos tem. - disse Rin. - Minha avó diz que sempre houve ceias dos tos tolos. De qualquer jeito, funciona. Minha mãe viu a imagem do meu pai quando ela tentou isso, e um mês mais tarde eles se casaram. É fácil, Kagome; e o que você tem a perder?

Kagome olhou de Rin para Sango. - Eu não sei. - ela disse. - Mas, olha você realmente não acredita...

Rin parou-a com uma dignidade ofendida. - Está chamando minha mãe de mentirosa? Ah, vamos lá, Kagome, não custa tentar. Por que não?

- O que eu teria que fazer? - disse Kagome duvidosamente. Ela se sentiu estranhamente intrigada, mas ao mesmo tempo ligeiramente assustada.

- É simples. Nós temos que aprontar tudo antes do badalar da meia noite...

Cinco minutos antes da meia noite, Kagome estava de pé na sala de jantar dos McCulloughs, sentindo-se mais tola do que qualquer outra coisa. Do quintal, ela podia ver o latido frenético de Yangtze, mas dentro da casa não havia som algum exceto o tique não-apressado do relógio do avô. Seguindo as instruções de Rin, ela tinha arrumado a grande mesa de nogueira preta com um prato, um copo, e um conjunto de talheres de prata, o tempo todo sem dizer uma palavra. Então ela tinha acendido uma única vela em um castiçal no centro da mesa, e se posicionado atrás da cadeira do lugar demarcado.

De acordo com Rin, no badalar da meia noite ela tinha que puxar a cadeira para trás e convidar seu futuro marido. Naquele momento, a vela iria se apagar e ela veriam uma imagem fantasmagórica na cadeira.

Mais cedo, ela ficou um pouco desconfortável quanto a isso, incerta se queria ver _qualquer _imagem fantasmagórica, mesmo de seu futuro marido. Mas agora o negócio todo parecia tolo e inofensivo. Enquanto o relógio começava a badalar, ela se endireitou e segurou melhor a cadeira para trás. Rin tinha lhe dito para não desgrudar até que a cerimônia tivesse acabado.

Ah, isso _era_ tolice. Talvez ela não disesse as palavras... Mas quando o relógio começou a tocar na hora, ela ouviu si mesma falando.

- Entre. - ela disse embaraçadamente para a sala vazia, puxando a cadeira. - Entre, entre...

A vela se apagou.

Kagome mexeu-se na escuridão repentina. Ela tinha sentido o vento, uma rajada fria que apagou a vela. Vinha das portas francesas atrás dela, e ela se virou rapidamente, uma mão ainda na cadeira. Ela jurava que aquelas portas estavam fechadas.

Algo se moveu na escuridão.

Terror passou por Kagome, varrendo sua autoconsciência e qualquer traço de diversão. Ah, Deus, o que ela tinha feito o que ela tinha trazido para si mesma? Seu coração contraiu e ela sentiu como tivesse mergulhado, sem aviso, em seu pesadelo mais apavorante. Não estava somente escuro como absolutamente silencioso; não havia nada para se ver e nada para se ouvir, e ela estava caindo...

- Permita-me. - disse uma voz, e uma chama brilhante irrompeu na escuridão.

Por um terrível e doentio momento ela pensou que fosse Bankotsu, lembrando-se de seu isqueiro na Igreja arruinada na colina. Mas à medida que a vela na mesa criava vida, ela viu a mão pálida de dedos longos que a segurava. Não o pulso musculoso e vermelho de Bankotsu. Ela pensou por um instante que fosse Inuyasha, e então seus olhos se levantaram para o rosto dele.

- Você! - ela disse, espantada. - O que acha que está fazendo aqui? - Ela olhou dele para as portas francesas, que estão de fato abertas, mostrando o gramado lateral. - Você sempre simplesmente entra na casa das outras pessoas sem ser convidado?

- Mas você me pediu para entrar. - Sua voz estava como ela se lembrava silenciosa, irônica e divertida. Ela se lembrava do sorriso, também. – Obrigado. - ele acrescentou, e graciosamente sentou-se na cadeira que ela tinha puxado.

Ela tirou sua mão do encosto. - Eu não estava convidando _você._ - ela disse desamparadamente, pega entre indignação e vergonha. - O que você estava fazendo perambulando do lado de fora da casa da Rin?

Ele sorriu. À luz de vela, seus cabelos pretos brilhavam quase como líquido, suave e belo demais para um cabelo humano. Seu rosto era muito pálido, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente convincente. E seus olhos prenderam os dela e os seguraram.

- Eu acho que é melhor você ir agora. - Ela não queria que ele falasse mais. Sua voz fazia coisas estranhas com ela, fazia-a se sentir estranhamente fraca, começava uma evaporação em seu estômago. - Você não deveria estar aqui. Por favor. - Ela alcançou a vela, querendo pegá-la e deixá-lo, lutando contra a tontura que ameaçava dominá-la.

Mas antes que ela pudesse pegá-la, ele fez algo extraordinário. Ele pegou sua mão esticada, não rude, mas gentilmente, e a seguros com seus delgados dedos gelados. Então ele virou sua mão, abaixou sua cabeça escura, e beijou sua palma.

- Não... - sussurrou Kagome, chocada.

- Venha comigo. - ele disse, e olhou nos olhos dela.

- Por favor, não... - ela sussurrou novamente, as palavras nadando ao seu redor. Ele estava louco; do que ele estava falando? Ir com ele para onde? Mas ela se sentiu tão tonta, tão fraca.

Ele estava de pé, apoiando ela. Ela se inclinou contra ele, sentiu aqueles dedos gelados no primeiro botão de sua camisa na sua garganta. - Por favor, não...

- Está tudo bem. Você vai ver. - Ele puxou a camisa para longe do pescoço, sua outra mão atrás de sua cabeça.

_- Não._ - Repentinamente, força retornou a ela, e ela se livrou dele, cambaleando contra a cadeira. - Eu te disse para ir embora, e falei sério. Caia fora – agora!

Por um instante, fúria pura surgiu nos olhos dele, uma onda escura de ameaça. Então eles se acalmaram e ficaram frios e ele sorriu um sorriso ligeiro e claro que ele apagou instantaneamente.

- Eu irei. - ele disse. - Por enquanto.

Ela balançou sua cabeça e observou ele passar pelas portas francesas sem falar. Quando elas fecharam atrás dele, ela ficou em silêncio, tentando recuperar sua respiração.

O silêncio... Mas não devia estar silencioso. Ela se virou em direção ao relógio do avô com perplexidade e viu que tinha parado. Mas antes que pudesse examiná-lo de perto, ela ouviu as vozes altas de Sango e Rin.

Ela se apressou pelo corredor, sentindo a fraqueza inabitual em suas pernas, puxando sua camisa de volta e a abotoando. A porta de trás estava aberta, e ela pôde ver duas imagens do lado de fora, inclinando-se sobre algo no gramado.

- Rin? Sango? O que foi?

Rin olhou para cima à medida que Kagome as alcançava. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. - Ah, Kagome, ele está morto.

Com um tremor de horror, Kagome encarou a trouxinha no pé de Rin. Era o pequinês, deitado muito duramente de lado, de olhos abertos. - Oh, Rin. - ela disse.

- Ele era velho. - disse Rin. - Mas eu nunca esperei que ele partisse tão rápido. Há pouco, ele estava latindo.

- Eu acho que é melhor voltarmos para dentro. - disse Sango, e Kagome olhou para ela e concordou. Hoje não era noite para se ficar lá fora na escuridão. Não era uma noite para convidar coisas para dentro, tampouco. Ela sabia disso agora, apesar de ainda não entender o que havia acontecido.

Foi quando elas voltaram à sala de estar que ela descobriu que seu diário havia sumido.

DdoV

Inuyasha levantou sua cabeça do pescoço suave como veludo da corça. A floresta estava cheia de barulhos noturnos, e ele não estava certo do que havia perturbado-o.

Com o Poder em sua mente distraído, a cerva saiu de seu transe. Ele sentiu músculos tremerem à medida que ela tentava ficar de quatro.

_Vá,_ então, ele pensou, sentando-se e soltando-a por inteiro. Com um giro e um puxão, ela estava de pé e correndo.

Ele tinha tido o bastante. Exigente, ele lambeu os cantos de sua boca, sentindo seus dentes caninos se retraírem e cegarem, muito sensíveis como sempre depois de uma alimentação longa. Era difícil saber o que era o suficiente.

Não havia tido fases de tontura desde aquela ao lado da Igreja, mas ele vivia com medo de seu retorno.

Ele vivia com um medo específico: que ele voltaria a si um dia, sua mente cambaleando com confusão, para achar o corpo gracioso de Kagome débil em seus braços, sua garganta magra marcada com dois machucados vermelhos redondos, seu coração petrificado para sempre.

Era com isso que tinha que tomar cuidado.

O desejo por sangue, com toda sua miríade de horrores e prazeres, era um mistério para ele até mesmo agora. Apesar de ter vivido com ele todos os dias por séculos, ele ainda não o entendia. Como ser humano, ele sem dúvida tinha ficado enojado, nauseado, pelo pensamento de beber o negócio quente e rico diretamente de um corpo respirando. Isso é, se alguém tivesse proposto tal coisa a ele com tantas palavras.

Mas palavra alguma fora dita naquela noite, na noite que Kikyou o transformou.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, a memória ainda estava clara. Ele estivera dormindo quando ela apareceu em seu aposento, movendo-se tão suavemente como uma visão ou um fantasma. Ele estivera dormindo, sozinho...

DdoV

Ela estava usando uma bela muda de linho quando veio à ele.

Era à noite antes do dia que ela nomeou o dia em que iria anunciar sua escolha. E ela veio a ele.

Uma mão branca abriu as cortinas ao redor de sua cama, e Inuyasha acordou do sono, sentando-se em alarme. Quando ele a viu, o cabelo negro brilhando por sobre seus ombros, os olhos azuis perdidos na sombra, ele ficou silencioso com espanto.

E com amor. Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais bonito em sua vida. Ele tremeu e tentou falar, mas ela colocou dois dedos gelados sobre os lábios dele.

- Silêncio. - ela sussurrou, e a cama afundou com o novo peso enquanto ela subia.

Seu rosto inflamou, seu coração estava golpeando com vergonha e com animação. Nunca havia tido uma mulher em sua cama antes. E essa era Kikyou, Kikyou cuja beleza parecia vir do paraíso, Kikyou que ele amava mais que sua própria alma.

E porque ele a amava, ele fazia um grande esforço. Enquanto ela deslizava para dentro dos lençóis, indo para tão perto dele que ele podia sentir a frescura gélida do ar noturno em sua muda leve, ele conseguiu falar.

- Kikyou. - ele sussurrou. - Nós – eu posso esperar. Até que nos casemos na Igreja. Eu farei com que meu pai organize isso semana que vem. Isso – isso não demorará...

- Silêncio. - ela sussurrou novamente, e ele sentiu a gelidez na sua pele. Ele não podia evitar; ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela, segurando-a para si.

- O que iremos fazer agora não tem nada a ver com isso. - ela disse, e estendeu seus dedos magros para acariciar a garganta dele.

Ele entendeu. E sentiu um relampejo de medo, que desapareceu enquanto os dedos dela continuaram acariciando. Ele queria isso, queria qualquer coisa que o deixasse ficar com Kikyou.

- Deite-se, meu amor. - ela sussurrou.

_Meu amor._ As palavras cantaram por ele enquanto ele deitava-se no travesseiro, inclinando seu queixo para trás para que sua garganta ficasse exposta. Seu medo se fora, substituído por uma felicidade tão grande que ele pensou que o despedaçaria.

Ele sentiu o roçar suave do cabelo dela em seu peito, e tentou acalmar sua respiração. Ele sentiu sua respiração na garganta dele, e então seus lábios. E então seus dentes.

Houve uma dor cortante, mas ele se segurou e não fez som algum, pensando somente em Kikyou, em como ele desejasse se dar à ela. E quase imediatamente a dor passou, e ele sentiu o sangue ser retirado do seu corpo. Não era terrível, como tinha temido. Era um sentimento de entrega, de cuidado.

Então foi como se suas mentes estivessem se mesclando, tornando-se uma. Ele podia sentir a felicidade de Kikyou em beber dele, seu prazer em tirar o sangue quente que lhe dava vida. E ele sabia que ela podia sentir seu prazer em dar. Mas a realidade estava recuando, as fronteiras entre sonhar e despertar estava ficando borradas. Ele não conseguia pensar claramente; ele não conseguia pensar de jeito nenhum. Ele podia apenas _sentir_, e seus sentimentos estavam girando para cima, carregando-o cada vez mais para cima, quebrando seus últimos laços com a Terra.

Algum tempo mais tarde, sem saber como chegara ali, ele se encontrou nos braços dela. Ela o estava embalando como uma mãe segurando um bebê, guiando sua boca para descansar na carne nua acima do pescoço em sua muda noturna. Havia um pequeno ferimento ali, um corte mostrando pele escura contra a pálida. Ele não sentiu medo ou hesitação, e quando ela acariciou seu cabelo encorajadoramente, ele começou a sugar.

DdoV

Frio e preciso, Inuyasha tirou sujeira de seus joelhos. O mundo humano estava dormindo, perdido em estupor, mas seus próprios sentidos estavam afiados como uma faca. Ele devia estar saciado, mas ele estava faminto novamente; a memória tinha aberto seu apetite. Narinas alargando-se para pegar o cheiro almiscarado de raposa, ele começou a caçar.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, como vão? Capitulo arrepiante o de hoje ainda, mas a parte em que a Kagome faz a ceia dos tolos.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É está acabando mesmo. **

**É era o sesshy sim! E se chover granizo vou precisar me proteger. ;)**

**Ele deveria está indo para a pensão nessa hora. O planejamento é legal mesmo vai está de dar medo. A história do Jean-Claude é engraçada!**

**Love Kouga:**

**Olá! O meu HD também tinha queimado fiquei uma semana sem PC, só tive acesso pelo note da minha mãe e meu celular que pega WI-FI.**

**É você acertou era o sesshy sim.**

**Tchauzinho pessoal.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

DdoV

**Capítulo Doze**

Kagome girou lentamente em frente ao espelho alto no quarto de tia Kaede. Souta sentou-se no pé da grande cama de dossel, seus olhos azuis arregalados e solenes com admiração.

- Eu queria ter uma roupa legal pra fazer gostosura-ou-travessura. - ele disse.

- Eu acho que você fica melhor como um tigrinho branco. - disse Kagome, dando um beijo entre as orelhas brancas de veludo preso no chapéu de Souta. Então ela se virou para sua tia, que estava de pé na porta com agulha e linha prontas.

- É perfeito. - ela disse calorosamente. - Nós não precisamos mudar nada.

A garota no espelho podia ter saído de um dos livros de Kagome sobre a Renascença Italiana. Sua garganta e ombros estavam nus, e o espartilho apertado do vestido azul-gelo mostrava sua pequenina cintura. As mangas longas e cheias foram cortadas para que camisola de seda branca abaixo ficasse transparente, e a saia longa e vasta varesse o chão ao seu redor. Era um lindo vestido, e o pálido e nítido azul parecia acentuar o azul mais escuro dos olhos de Kagome.

Enquanto ela se virava, o olhar de Kagome caiu no relógio de pêndulo antiquado acima da cômoda. - Ah, não – são quase sete. Inuyasha vai chegar a qualquer minuto.

- Aquele é o carro dele. - disse tia Kaede, espiando pela janela. - Eu vou descer e deixá-lo entrar.

- Não tem problema. - disse Kagome brevemente. - Eu encontrarei com ele eu mesma. Tchau, divirtam-se fazendo gostosura-ou-travessura!

Ela se apressou pelas escadas.

Aqui vai, ela pensou. Enquanto alcançava a maçaneta, ela se lembrou daquele dia, há quase dois meses agora, quando ela entrou diretamente na vida de Inuyasha na aula de História da Europa. Ela tinha dito essa mesma sensação de expectativa, de animação e tensão.

Eu só espero que isso funcione melhor do que aquele plano, ela pensou. Durante aquela última semana e meia, ela tinha cultivado suas esperanças para esse momento, para essa noite. Se ela e Inuyasha não se juntassem essa noite, eles nunca iriam.

A porta se abriu, e ela saiu olhando para baixo, sentindo-se quase tímida, medo de ver o rosto de Inuyasha. Mas quando ela ouviu sua respiração afiada, ela olhou para cima rapidamente – e sentiu seu coração gelar.

Ele a estava encarando com espanto, sim. Mas não era a espantosa alegria que ela tinha visto em seus olhos naquela primeira noite em seu quarto. Isso era algo mais próximo de choque.

- Você não gostou. - ela sussurrou, horrorizada com a ardência em seus olhos.

Ele se recuperou ligeiramente, como sempre, piscando e balançando sua cabeça. - Não, não, é lindo. Você é linda.

Então por que você está parado aí parecendo como se tivesse visto um fantasma? Ela pensou. Por que você não me segura, me beija – ou algo assim!

- Você está maravilhoso. - ela disse silenciosamente. E era verdade; ele estava polido e lindo no smoking e capa que ele tinha feito para seu papel. Ela ficou surpresa quando ele concordou com isso, mas quando ela o sugeriu pareceu mais divertido do que qualquer outra coisa. Nesse momento, ele parecia elegante e confortável, como se tais roupas fossem tão naturais quanto seus jeans normais.

- É melhor irmos. - ele disse igualmente silencioso e sério.

Kagome concordou e foi com ele o carro, mas seu coração não estava mais meramente frio; estava gelado. Ele estava mais distante dela do que nunca, e ela não fazia idéia de como conquistá-lo de volta.

Trovões rosnaram acima de suas cabeças enquanto eles dirigiam para a escola, e Kagome olhou para fora da janela do carro com banal desolação. A cobertura de nuvens estava grossa e escura, apesar de ainda não ter começado a chover. O ar tinha uma sensação carregada e elétrica, e as trovoadas roxas mal-humoradas davam ao céu uma cara atemorizante. Era a atmosfera perfeita para o Dia-das-Bruxas, ameaçadora e de outro mundo, mas só acordou apreensão em Kagome.

Desde aquela noite na casa de Rin, ela tinha perdido seu apreço pelo lúgubre e sinistro.

Seu diário nunca mais apareceu, apesar de terem procurado na casa de Rin de cima a baixo. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha realmente sumido, e a idéia de um estranho lendo seus pensamentos mais privados à fez se sentir selvagem por dentro. Porque, é claro, tinha sido roubado; que outra explicação havia? Mais de uma porta fora aberta naquela noite na casa dos McCullough; alguém podia ter simplesmente entrado. Ela queria _matar_ quem quer que tenha feito isso.

Uma visão de olhos escuros apareceu na sua frente. Aquele garoto, o garoto ao qual quase cedera na casa de Rin, o garoto que a tinha feito se esquecer de Inuyasha. Fora ele?

Ela despertou à medida que chegaram à escola e forçou a si mesma sorrir enquanto passavam pelos corredores. O ginásio era um caos mal organizado. Na uma hora desde que Kagome tinha saído tudo tinha mudado. Então, o lugar estivera cheia de veteranos: Membros do Conselho Estudantil, jogadores de futebol americano, o Clube Chave, todos arrumando os últimos detalhes nas colunas e no cenário. Agora estava cheio de estranhos, a maioria nem mesmo humana.

Diversos zumbis viraram-se quando Kagome chegou seus crânios zombeteiros visíveis através da carne apodrecendo em seus rostos. Um corcunda grotescamente deformado mancava em direção a ela, junto com um cadáver com pele branca lívida e olhos ocos. De outra direção vinha um lobisomem, seu focinho resmungão coberto de sangue, e uma bruxa sombria e dramática.

Kagome percebeu, com um choque, que não conseguia reconhecer metade dessas pessoas com suas fantasias. Então eles estavam ao seu redor, admirando seu vestido azul-gelo, anunciando problemas que já tinham se edificado. Kagome acenou para que se silenciassem e se virou na direção da bruxa, cujo longo cabelo escuro inundava as costas de um vestido preto muito apertado.

- O que foi Sango? - ela disse.

- O Treinador Lyman está doente. - Sango respondeu carrancudamente, - Então alguém colocou o Tanner de substituto.

- O Sr. _Tanner_? - Kagome estava horrorizada.

- Sim, e ele já está criando problema. A pobre da Rin já agüentou o suficiente. É melhor você ir até lá.

Kagome suspirou e concordou, então foi em direção à rota serpenteante da turnê da Casa Assombrada. Enquanto passava pela pavorosa Câmara de Tortura e a medonha Sala de Golpes Loucos, ela pensou que eles haviam construído quase bem _demais_. Esse lugar era enervante mesmo na claridade.

A Sala Druída era perto da saída. Lá, um Stonehenge de papelão havia sido construído. Mas a pequena e linda sacerdotisa druída que estava de pé ao redor de colunas de pedra bem realistas usando uma túnica branca e uma grinalda de folhas de carvalho parecia prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

- Mas você _tem_ que utilizar o sangue. - ela estava dizendo argumentativamente. - É parte da cena; você é um sacrifício.

- Usar essas túnicas ridículas já é ruim o bastante. - respondeu Tanner curtamente. - Ninguém me informou que eu teria que espalhar xarope em mim todo.

- Ele realmente não fica em _você. - _disse Rin. - É só nas túnicas e no altar. Você é um sacrifício. - ela repetiu, como se de alguma maneira isso fosse convencê-lo.

- Quanto a isso. - disse o Sr. Tanner com nojo, - A precisão de todo esse esquema é altamente suspeita. Ao contrário da crença popular, os druídas _não_ construíram Stonehenge; foi construído por uma cultura da Época do Bronze que–

Kagome deu um passo à frente.

- Sr. Tanner, essa realmente não é a questão.

- Não, não seria para você. - ele disse. - Que é porque você e sua amiga neurótica aqui estão reprovando em história.

- Isso foi desnecessário. - disse uma voz, e Kagome olhou rapidamente para Inuyasha por sobre seu ombro.

- Senhor Salvatore. - disse Tanner, pronunciando as palavras como se elas significassem _Agora meu dia está completo._ - Suponho que você tem novas palavras de sabedoria para oferecer. Ou vai me dar um olho roxo? - Seu olhar viajou por Inuyasha, que estava de pé lá, inconscientemente elegante em seu smoking perfeitamente costurado, e Kagome sentiu um choque repentino de discernimento.

Tanner não é realmente muito mais velho do que nós, ela pensou. Ele parece velho porque tem calvície, mas eu aposto que está na casa dos vinte. Então, por alguma razão, ela se lembrou de como Tanner estava no Baile de Boas-Vindas, em seu terno barato e brilhante que não servia bem.

Eu aposto que ele nem ao menos foi ao seu próprio baile, ela pensou. E, pela primeira vez, ela sentiu algo como simpatia por ele.

Talvez Inuyasha sentisse, também, porque apesar de ter enfrentado o homem pequeno, ficado cara-a-cara com ele, sua voz estava silenciosa. - Não, não vou. Eu acho que esse negócio todo saiu das proporções. Por que não... - Kagome não pôde escutar o resto, mas ele estava falando em tons baixos e calmantes, e o Sr. Tanner realmente parecia estar escutando. Ela olhou de volta para a multidão que tinha se reunido atrás dela: quatro ou cinco demônios, o lobisomem, um gorila, e um corcunda.

- Tudo bem, tudo está sob controle. - ela disse, e eles se dispersaram. Inuyasha estava cuidando das coisas, apesar dela não ter certeza de como, já que podia ver apenas a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

_A parte de trás de sua cabeça..._ Por um instante, uma imagem do primeiro dia da escola relampejou perante ela. De como Inuyasha ficou no escritório falando com a , a secretária, e quão estranha a Sra. Clarke tinha agido. Sem dúvida, quando Kagome olhou para o Sr. Tanner agora, ele tinha a mesma expressão ligeiramente tonta.

Kagome sentiu uma ondulação lenta de inquietação.

- Vamos. - ela disse para Rin. - Vamos lá para frente.

Elas cortaram caminho direto pela Sala de Aterrissagem Alienígena e a Sala dos Mortos-Vivos, deslizando entre as divisões, saindo na primeira sala onde os visitantes entram e são cumprimentados por um lobisomem. O lobisomem tinha tirado sua cabeça e estava falando com duas múmias e uma princesa egípcia.

Kagome tinha que admitir que Ayame estava bonita de Cleópatra, as linhas daquele corpo bronzeado francamente visíveis através do revestimento de linho puro que ela usava. Kouga, o lobisomem, mal podia ser culpado se seus olhos ficavam deslizando do rosto de Ayame.

- Como está indo aqui? - disse Kagome com uma leveza forçada.

Kouga mexeu-se ligeiramente, então se virou na direção dela e de Rin. Kagome mal tinha visto-o desde a noite do Baile, e ela sabia que ele e Inuyasha tinham se afastado, também. Por sua causa. E apesar de Kouga dificilmente poder ser culpado por _isso_, também, ela podia dizer o quanto isso machucava Inuyasha.

- Tudo está bem. - disse Kouga, parecendo desconfortável.

- Quando Inuyasha terminar com Tanner, eu acho que o mandarei para cá. - Kagome disse. - Ele pode ajudar a trazer pessoas.

Kouga levantou um ombro indiferentemente. Então ele disse:

- Terminar o que com o Tanner?

Kagome olhou para ele em surpresa. Ela podia ter jurado que ele estava na Sala Druída há um minuto. Ela explicou.

Lá fora, o trovão estrondou novamente, e através da porta aberta Kagome viu um flash de luz no céu noturno. Houve outra explosão de trovões mais barulhenta alguns segundos depois.

- Espero que não chova. - Rin disse.

- Sim. - disse Ayame, que estivera de pé silenciosamente enquanto Kagome falava com Kouga. - Seria uma _pena_ se ninguém viesse.

Kagome olhou para ela severamente e viu um ódio aberto nos olhos estreitos e penetrantes de Ayame.

- Ayame. - ela disse impulsivamente, - Olha. Podemos ficar de bem? Podemos esquecer o que aconteceu e começar de novo?

Debaixo da cobra em sua testa, os olhos de Ayame se alargaram e então se estreitaram novamente. Sua boca entortou, e ela deu um passo para perto de Kagome.

- Eu _nunca_ esquecerei. - ela disse, e então se virou e foi embora.

Houve um silêncio, Rin e Kouga olhando para o chão. Kagome foi até a entrada para sentir o ar gelado em suas bochechas. Lá fora ela podia ver o campo e os galhos agitados das árvores de carvalho além, e mais uma vez ela foi dominada com aquela estranha sensação de mau presságio. Hoje a noite é à noite, ela pensou miseravelmente. Hoje a noite é à noite quando tudo irá acontecer. Mas o que "tudo" era, ela não tinha idéia.

Uma voz soou pelo ginásio transformado.

- Tudo bem, eles estão prestes a liberar a fila do estacionamento. Desligue as luzes, Ed! - De repente, obscuridade decresceu e o ar ficou cheio de gemidos e risadas maníacas, como uma orquestra se afinando. Kagome suspirou e se virou.

- É melhor se preparar para reuní-los. - ela disse à Rin silenciosamente. Rin concordou e desapareceu na escuridão. Kouga colocou sua cabeça de lobisomem, e estava ligando uma fita cassete que acrescentava música lúgubre à cacofonia.

Inuyasha veio pela margem, seu cabelo e sua roupa mesclando na escuridão. Somente sua camisa branca aparecia claramente. - Deu tudo certo com o Tanner. - ele disse. - Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

- Bem, você podia trabalhar aqui, com Kouga, atraindo as pessoas... - a voz de Kagome dissipou-se. Kouga estava inclinado sobre a fita cassete, ajustando minuciosamente o volume, não olhando para cima. Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e viu que seu rosto estava rígido e vazio. - Ou você pode ir ao vestiário dos garotos e ficar no comando do café e das coisas para os trabalhadores. - ela terminou cansadamente.

- Eu vou para o vestiário. - ele disse. Enquanto ele se virava, ela notou uma ligeira hesitação em seu passo.

- Inuyasha? Você está bem?

- Ótimo. - ele disse, recuperando seu equilíbrio. - Um pouco cansado, é só. - Ela o observou ir, seu peito parecendo mais pesado a cada minuto.

Ela se virou á Kouga, querendo dizer-lhe algo, mas naquele momento a linha de visitantes alcançou a porta.

- O show começou. - ele disse, e se contraiu nas sombras.

DdoV

Kagome moveu-se de sala a sala, localizando problemas. Em anos anteriores, ela tinha apreciado mais essa parte da noite, observando as pavorosas cenas serem executadas e o terror delicioso dos visitantes, mas hoje à noite havia um sentimento de temor e tensão sustentando todos os seus pensamentos. Hoje a noite é à noite, ela pensou novamente, e o gelo em seu peito pareceu engrossar.

Um Anjo da Morte – ou pelo menos foi isso que ela achou que a imagem encapuzada em mantas pretas era – passou por ela, e ela se distraiu tentando lembrar se o tinha visto em alguma das festas do Dia das Bruxas. Havia algo familiar no jeito como ele se movia.

DdoV

Rin trocou um sorriso perturbado com a alta e esguia bruxa que estava comandando o tráfico na Sala da Aranha. Diversos calouros estavam batendo nas aranhas de borracha penduradas e gritando e em geral perturbando todos. Rin empurrou-os para a Sala dos Druídas.

Aqui as luzes de estroboscópio davam à cena um caráter sonhador. Rin sentiu um triunfo amargo ao ver o Sr. Tanner esticado no altar de pedra, sua túnica branca rigorosamente manchada com sangue, seus olhos encarando o teto.

- Legal! - gritou um dos garotos, correndo para o altar. Rin ficou para trás e riu maliciosamente, esperando que o sacrifício sangrento se levantasse e desse um belo susto no garoto.

Mas o Sr. Tanner não se moveu, mesmo quando o garoto mergulhou uma mão na poça de sangue perto da cabeça do sacrifício.

Isso é estranho, Rin pensou, correndo para prevenir que um garoto pegasse a faca do sacrifício.

- Não faça isso. - ela repreendeu então ele levantou sua mão sangrenta ao invés, e mostrava vermelho em cada relampejo aguçado do estroboscópio. Rin sentiu um repentino medo irracional de que o Sr. Tanner fosse esperar até que ela se inclinasse sobre ele para fazer _ela_ pular. Mas ele simplesmente continuou encarando o teto.

- Sr. Tanner, você está bem? Sr. Tanner? Sr. Tanner!

Nenhum movimento, nenhum som. Nenhum vacilo daqueles olhos brancos arregalados. Não o toque, algo na mente de Rin disse a ele de repente e urgente. Não o toque, não o toque, não toque...

Debaixo das luzes do estroboscópio ela viu sua própria mão avançar, viu-a agarrar o ombro do Sr. Tanner e chacoalhá-lo, viu sua cabeça cair na direção dela. Então ela viu sua garganta.

Então ela começou a gritar.

DdoV

Kagome escutou os gritos. Eles eram agudos e prolongados e diferentes de qualquer outro som na Casa Assombrada, e ela soube se primeira que não eram brincadeira.

Tudo depois disso foi um pesadelo.

Alcançando a Sala dos Druídas correndo, ela viu um quadro, mas não os preparados para os visitantes. Rin estava gritando, Sango estava segurando seus ombros. Três jovens garotos estavam tentando escapar pela saída da cortina, e dois seguranças estavam espiando, bloqueando seu caminho. O Sr. Tanner estava deitado no altar de pedra, esparramado, e seu rosto...

- Ele está morto. - Rin estava soluçando, os gritos transformando-se em palavras. - Ah, Deus, o sangue é real, e ele está morto. Eu _toquei_ nele, Kagome, e ele está morto, ele realmente está morto...

As pessoas estavam aproximando-se da sala. Alguma outra pessoa começou a gritar e isso se espalhou, e então todo mundo estava tentando sair, empurrando uns aos outros em pânico, batendo nas divisões.

- Acendam as luzes! - Kagome gritou, e ouviu o grito passando aos outros. - Sango, rápido, vá até um telefone no ginásio e chame uma ambulância, ligue para a polícia... _Acenda_ essas luzes!

Quando as luzes ligaram, Kagome olhou ao redor, mas ela não conseguiu ver adultos, ninguém se intitulou para tomar controle da situação. Parte dela estava fria como gelo, sua mente correndo enquanto tentava pensar no que fazer a seguir. Parte dela estava simplesmente dormente com o horror. O Sr. Tanner… Ela nunca gostara dele, mas de algum jeito isso só piorava.

- Tirem todas as crianças daqui, Todos exceto a equipe para fora. - ela disse.

- Não! Fechem as portas! Não deixem _ninguém_ sair até que a polícia chegue aqui. - gritou um lobisomem ao lado dela, tirando sua máscara. Kagome virou-se perplexa para a voz e viu que não era Kouga, mas Bankotsu Smallwood.

Ele tinha voltado à escola somente essa semana, e seu rosto ainda estava manchado da surra que tinha levado nas mãos de Inuyasha. Mas sua voz tinha o toque de autoridade, e Kagome viu os seguranças fecharem a porta de saída. Ela escutou outra porta fechar no ginásio.

Da uma dúzia ou por aí de pessoas espremidas na área de Stonehenge, Kagome reconheceu apenas uma como um trabalhador.

O resto eram pessoas que ela conhecia da escola, mas nenhuma que ela conhecesse bem. Uma delas, um garoto vestido de pirata, falou com Bankotsu.

- Você quer dizer... Você acha que alguém aqui fez isso?

- Alguém aqui fez isso, está certo. - disse Bankotsu. Havia um som esquisito e animado em sua voz, como se ele estivesse quase gostando disso. Ele gesticulou para a poça de sangue na pedra. - Aquilo ainda está líquido; não deve ter acontecido há muito tempo. E veja a maneira que sua garganta foi cortada. O assassino deve ter feito isso com _aquilo_. - Ele apontou para a faca de sacrifício.

- Então o assassino pode estar aqui agora. - sussurrou uma garota de quimono.

- E não é difícil adivinhar quem é. - disse Bankotsu. - Alguém que odiava Tanner, que estava sempre se metendo em discussões com ele. Alguém que estava discutindo com ele hoje mais cedo. Eu vi isso.

Então _você _era o lobisomem nessa sala, pensou Kagome perplexamente. Mas o que você estava fazendo aqui em primeiro lugar? Você não está na equipe.

- Alguém que tem um histórico de violência. - Bankotsu continuou seus lábios recuando por causa de seus dentes.

- Alguém que, pelo que sabemos, é um psicopata que veio para Fell's Church só para matar.

- Bankotsu, do que está falando? - O sentimento de perplexidade de Kagome estourou como uma bolha. Furiosa, ela andou até o garoto alto e atlético. - Você está louco!

Ele gesticulou para ela sem olhá-la. - É o que diz a namorada dele – mas talvez ela seja um pouco parcial.

- E talvez _você _seja um pouco parcial, Bankotsu. - disse uma voz atrás de multidão, e Kagome viu um segundo lobisomem empurrar-se pela sala. Kouga.

- Ah, é? Bem, por que não nos conta o que _você_ sabe sobre o Salvatore? De onde ele vem? Onde está sua família? De onde ele conseguiu todo aquele dinheiro? - Bankotsu virou-se para se dirigir ao resto da multidão.

- Quem sabe _alguma coisa_ sobre ele?

As pessoas estavam balançando suas cabeças. Kagome pôde ver, em cada rosto, a desconfiança brotando. A desconfiança de algo desconhecido, algo diferente. E Inuyasha era diferente. Ele era o estranho entre eles, e justamente agora eles precisavam de um bode expiatório.

A garota de quimono começou. - Eu escutei um rumo–

- Isso é tudo que todos ouviram rumores! - Tyler disse. - Ninguém realmente _sabe_ uma coisa sobre ele. Mas tem algo que eu _sei_. Os ataques em Fell's Church começaram na primeira semana de aula – _que foi a semana em que Inuyasha Salvatore chegou._

Houve um murmúrio crescente com isso, e a própria Kagome sentiu um choque de compreensão. É claro, era tudo ridículo, era só uma coincidência. Mas o que Bankotsu estava dizendo era verdade. Os ataques tinham começado quando Inuyasha chegou.

- Eu lhes digo outra coisa. - gritou Bankotsu, gesticulando a eles para ficarem quietos. - Escutem-me! Eu lhes digo outra coisa! - Ele esperou até que todo mundo estivesse olhando para ele e então disse lentamente, de modo impressionante, - Ele estava no cemitério na noite em que Kaguya Bennett foi atacada.

- Claro que ele estava no cemitério – reorganizando seu rosto. - disse Kouga, mas sua voz carecia de sua força habitual.

Bankotsu agarrou o comentário e correu com ele.

- Sim, e ele quase me matou. E hoje à noite alguém _matou_ Tanner. Eu não sei o que _vocês_ acham, mas eu acho que ele fez isso. Eu acho que foi ele!

- Mas onde ele está? - alguém gritou da multidão.

Bankotsu olhou ao redor. - Se ele fez isso, ele ainda deve estar por aqui. - ele gritou. - Vamos achá-lo.

- Inuyasha não fez nada! Bankotsu– - gritou Kagome, mas o barulho da multidão a abafou. As palavras de Bankotsu começaram a serem levadas e repetidas. _Achá-lo... achá-lo…_ _achá-lo._ Kagome ouviu isso passar de pessoa a pessoa. E os rostos na Sala da Stonehenge estavam cheios com mais do que desconfiança agora; Kagome pôde ver raiva e uma sede de vingança neles, também. A multidão tinha se transformado em algo feio, algo além do controle.

- Onde ele está Kagome? - disse Bankotsu, e ela viu o triunfo flamejante em seus olhos. Ele _estava_ gostando disso.

- Eu não sei. - ela disse ferozmente, esperando para bater nele.

- Ele ainda deve estar por aqui! Ache-ó! - alguém gritou, e então pareceu que todos estavam se movendo, apontando, empurrando, tudo de uma só vez. Divisões estavam sendo derrubadas e empurradas de lado.

O coração de Kagome estava martelando. Isso não era mais uma multidão; era um motim. Ela estava aterrorizada com o que poderiam fazer com Inuyasha se o achassem. Mas se ela tentasse avisá-lo, ela levaria Bankotsu direto a ele.

Ela olhou ao redor desesperadamente. Rin ainda estava encarando o rosto morto do Sr. Tanner. Nenhuma ajuda ali. Ela se virou para escâner a multidão novamente, e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Kouga.

Ele parecia confuso e nervoso, seu cabelo negro despenteado, as bochechas ruborizadas e suadas. Kagome colocou todo sua força de persuasão em um olhar implorante.

Por favor, Kouga, ela pensou. Você não pode acreditar em tudo isso. Você sabe que não é verdade.

Mas seus olhos mostravam que ele _não_ sabia. Havia um tumulto de perplexidade e agitação neles.

Por favor, pensou Kagome, olhando naqueles olhos azuis, desejando que ele entendesse. Ah, por favor, Kouga, somente você pode salvá-lo. Mesmo se você não acredita, por favor, simplesmente confie... Por favor…

Ela viu a mudança chegando ao seu rosto, a confusão elevando-se enquanto uma amarga determinação aparecia. Ele encarou-a por outro momento, os olhos perfurando os dela, e concordou uma vez. Então se virou e escapou pela multidão esmagadora e caçadora.

DdoV

Kouga cortou caminho de forma limpa pela multidão até que chegou ao outro lado do ginásio. Havia alguns calouros parados perto da porta do vestiário dos garotos; ele bruscamente ordenou que movessem divisões caídas, e quando a atenção deles estava distraída ele abriu a porta e mergulhou dentro.

Ele olhou ao redor rapidamente, relutante em gritar. De fato, ele pensou, Inuyasha deve ter escutado toda aquela algazarra no ginásio. Ele provavelmente já tinha caído fora. Mas então Kouga viu uma imagem coberta de preto no piso de azulejo branco.

- Inuyasha! O que aconteceu? - Por um instante terrível, Kouga achou que estava olhando para um segundo corpo morto. Mas enquanto ajoelhava-se ao lado de Inuyasha, ele viu movimento.

- Ei, você está bem, só sente-se vagarosamente... Calma. Você está bem, Inuyasha?

- Sim. - disse Inuyasha. Ele não parecia bem, Kouga pensou. Seu rosto estava branco-morto e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas gigantemente. Ele pareceu desorientado e doente. – Obrigado. - ele disse.

- Você pode não me agradecer daqui a um minuto. Inuyasha, você tem que dar o fora daqui. Pode escutá-los? Eles estão atrás de você.

Inuyasha virou-se em direção ao ginásio, como se estivesse escutando. Mas não havia compreensão alguma em seu rosto. - Quem está trás de mim? Por quê?

- Todo mundo. Não importa. O que importa é que você tem que dar o fora daqui antes que eles cheguem. - À medida que Inuyasha continuava a simplesmente encarar vaziamente, ele acrescentou, - Houve outro ataque, desse vez no Tanner, no Sr. Tanner. Ele está morto, Inuyasha, e eles acham que você fez _isso_.

Agora por fim, ele viu entendimento chegar aos olhos de Inuyasha. Entendimento e terror e um tipo de derrota resignada que era mais assustadora do que qualquer coisa que Kouga vira hoje à noite. Ele agarrou duramente o ombro de Inuyasha.

- Eu _sei_ que você não fez. - ele disse, e naquele momento era verdade. - Eles irão perceber isso, também, quando puderem pensar de novo. Mas enquanto isso,é melhor você cair fora.

- Cair fora... Sim. - disse Inuyasha. O olhar de desorientação tinha passado, e havia uma amargura abrasadora no jeito que ele pronunciava as palavras. - Eu irei... Cair fora.

- Inuyasha…

- Kouga. - Os olhos verdes estavam escuros e queimando, e Kouga descobriu que não podia desviar o olhar deles. - Kagome está a salvo? Bom. Então, tome conta dela. Por favor.

- Inuyasha, do que está falando? Você é inocente; isso tudo irá passar...

- Só tome conta dela, Kouga.

Kouga deu um passo para trás, ainda olhando naqueles olhos verdes convincentes. Então, lentamente, ele concordou.

- Eu irei. - ele disse silenciosamente. E observou Inuyasha ir embora.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, coitado do Sr. Tanner apesar de ser um chato não merecia ter sido morto.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Então é melhor acreditar e se acostumar a ver/ler ele sorrindo apesar de ser meio bizarro. O diário da Kagome eu tenho certeza que não foi o sesshy, mas o cachorro sim.**

**E obrigada por me avisar. ;)**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Também me deu vontade de fazer a ceia dos tolos. XD Não, não é o sesshy o marido dela, deve ser o que você falou se entrar outra pessoa a não ser a Kagome anula a magia.**

**É meio irônico um vampiro se fantasiar de vampiro rsrsrs.**

**Tatiane:**

**Com os personagens do Inuyasha dão uma tchan a mais na história.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Treze**

Kagome ficou parada dentro do círculo de adultos e da polícia, esperando por uma chance para escapar. Ela sabia que Kouga tinha avisado Inuyasha a tempo – o rosto dele lhe contava isso – mas ele não foi capaz de chegar perto o bastante para falar com ela.

Por fim, com toda a atenção virada na direção do corpo, ela se desapegou do grupo e avançou lentamente na direção de Kouga.

- Inuyasha saiu daqui bem. - ele disse seus olhos no grupo de adultos. - Mas ele me disse para tomar conta de você, e eu quero que você fique aqui.

- Tomar _conta_ de mim? - Alarme e suspeita relampejaram por Kagome. Então, quase num sussurro, ela disse - Entendo. - Ela pensou por um momento e então falou cuidadosamente. - Kouga, eu preciso lavar minhas mãos. Rin espalhou sangue me mim. Espere aqui; eu voltarei.

Ele começou a dizer algo em protesto, mas ela já estava se distanciando. Ela levantou suas mãos manchadas em explicação enquanto alcançava a porta do vestiário das garotas, e o professor que agora estava parado lá a deixou passar. Uma vez no vestiário, contudo, ela continuou indo, em direção à porta distante e para dentro da escura escola. E de lá, para dentro da noite.

DdoV

_Zuccone!_* Inuyasha pensou, agarrando uma estante de livros e a arremeçando, mandando seu conteúdo pelos ares. Tolo! Cego, detestável tolo. Como ele pôde ser tão estúpido?

* estúpido/idiota, em italiano.

Achar um lugar entre eles aqui? Ser aceito como um deles? Ele devia estar louco se pensava que isso era possível.

Ele pegou um dos pesados baús e o jogou para o outro lado do quarto, aonde ele foi de encontro coam a parede distante, estilhaçando uma janela. Estúpido, _estúpido_.

Quem estava atrás dele? Todo mundo. Kouga tinha dito isso. - _Houve outro ataque... Eles acham que você fez isso._

Bem, dessa vez parecia que os _barbari_, os insignificantes seres humanos com seu medo de qualquer coisa desconhecida, estavam certos. De que outra maneira você explicaria o que aconteceu? Ele sentira a fraqueza, a confusão rotatória e vertiginosa; e então a escuridão se apossou dele. Quando ele acordou foi para escutar Kouga dizer que outro ser humano tinha sido saqueado, assaltado. Roubado dessa vez não só de seu sangue, mas de sua vida. Como você explicaria _isso_ a não ser que ele, Inuyasha, fosse o assassino?

Um assassino era o que ele era. Malvado. Uma criatura nascida na escuridão destinada a viver e caçar e se esconder lá para sempre. Bem, por que não matar, então? Por que não cumprir sua natureza? Já que ele não podia mudar isso, ele bem que podia deleitar-se com isso. Ele podia libertar sua escuridão sobre essa cidade que o odiava, que mesmo agora o caçava.

Mas antes... Ele estava com sede. Suas veias queimavam como uma rede de fios secos e quentes. Ele precisava se alimentar... Em breve… Agora.

DdoV

A pensão estava escura. Kagome bateu na porta, mas não recebeu resposta. Trovões explodiam no alto. Ainda não havia chuva.

Depois do terceiro bombardeio de batidas, ela tentou a porta, e ela abriu. Lá dentro, a casa estava silenciosa e negra como piche. Ela achou as escadas pelo toque e subiu.

O segundo andar estava tão escuro quanto, e ela cambaleou, tentando achar o quarto com a escada para o terceiro andar. Uma luz fraca aparecia no topo da escada, e ela subiu em direção a ela, sentindo-se oprimida pelas paredes, que pareciam fechar nela de ambos os lados.

A luz vinha de debaixo da porta fechada. Kagome bateu nela ligeira e rapidamente. – Inuyasha. - ela sussurrou, e então chamou mais audivelmente. - Inuyasha, sou eu.

Sem resposta. Ela segurou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, espreitando ao redor.

- Inuyasha—

Ela estava falando com um quarto vazio.

E um quarto cheio de caos. Parecia como se algum poderoso vento tivesse despedaçado tudo, deixando destruição em seu caminho. Os baús que tinham estado serenamente em cantos estavam deitados em ângulos grotescos, suas tampas abertas, seus conteúdos espalhados no chão. Uma janela estava estilhaçada. Todas as posses de Inuyasha, todas as coisas que ele tinha mantido tão cuidadosamente e que parecia valorizar, estavam espalhadas como lixo.

Terror varreu Kagome. A fúria, a violência nessa cena de devastação estava dolorosamente clara, e elas quase a fizerem se sentir vertiginosa. Alguém que tinha um histórico de violência, Bankotsu tinha dito.

Eu não ligo, ela pensou raiva emergindo para empurrar o medo. Eu não ligo para nada, Inuyasha, eu ainda quero vê-lo. Mas onde você está?

O alçapão no teto estava aberto, e um ar frio estava soprando. Ah, pensou Kagome, e ela sentiu um calafrio repentino de medo. Aquele telhado era tão alto...

Ela nunca tinha subido a escada de mão perto da sacada antes, e sua saia longa deixava isso difícil. Ela emergiu do alçapão lentamente, ajoelhando-se no telhado e depois se levantando. Ela viu uma imagem negra no canto, e ela moveu-se em direção a ela rapidamente.

- Inuyasha, eu tive que vir– - ela começou, e parou abruptamente, porque um relampejo de luz iluminou o céu enquanto a imagem no canto virava-se. E então foi como se cada mau presságio e medo e pesadelo que ela já teve estivesse se tornando realidade de uma só vez. Não adiantava gritar; nada adiantava.

Ah, Deus... Não. Sua mente se recusava a achar sentido no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Não. Não. Ela não olharia para isso, ela não acreditaria nisso...

Mas ela não podia evitar ver isso. Mesmo se ela pudesse ter fechado seus olhos, cada detalhe da cena estava entalhado em sua memória. Como se o relampejo de luz tivesse cauterizado isso em seu cérebro para sempre.

Inuyasha. Inuyasha, tão polido e elegante em suas roupas comuns, em sua jaqueta de couro preta com o colarinho virado para cima. Inuyasha, com seu cabelo escuro como uma das agitadas nuvens de trovão atrás dele. Inuyasha fora pego no relampejo de luz, parcialmente virado na direção dela, seu corpo torcido em um agachamento bestial, com uma confusão de fúria animal em seu rosto.

E sangue. Aquela boca arrogante, sensível e sensual estava manchada de sangue. Mostrava um vermelho medonho contra a palidez de sua pele, contra a brancura aguda de seus dentes. Em suas mãos estava o corpo frouxo de um pombo em luto, tão branco quanto aqueles dentes, as asas estendidas. Outro estava deitado no chão aos seus pés, como um lenço amarrotado e descartado.

- Ah, Deus, não. - Kagome sussurrou. Ela continuou sussurrando, afastando-se, pouco ciente de que estava fazendo ambos. Sua mente simplesmente não podia lidar com esse horror; seus pensamentos estavam correndo selvagemente em pânico, como um rato tentando escapar de uma gaiola. Ela não acreditaria nisso, ela não _acreditaria_. Seu corpo estava cheio de uma tensão insuportável, seu coração estava explodindo, sua cabeça vacilando.

- Ah, Deus, não–

- Kagome! - Mais terrível do que qualquer outra coisa era isso, ver _Inuyasha_ olhando para ela de fora daquele rosto animal, ver o rosnado se transformando em um olhar de choque e desespero. - Kagome, por favor. Por favor, não...

- Ah, Deus, _não_! - Os gritos estavam tentando cortar seu caminho para fora da garganta dela. Ela foi mais para trás, tropeçando, à medida que ele dava um passo na direção dela. - Não!

- Kagome, por favor – tenha cuidado– - Aquela coisa horrível, a coisa com o rosto de Inuyasha, estava indo atrás dela, os olhos verdes queimando. Ela se arremessou para trás a medida que ele dava outro passo, sua mão esticada. Aquela mão longa e de dedos magros que tinha acariciado seu cabelo tão gentilmente–

- Não me _toque_! - ela gritou. E então ela gritou mesmo, quando seu movimento a deixou de novo contra a grade de ferro da sacada. Foi um ferro que estivera lá porque quase um século e meio, e em alguns lugares estava quase enferrujado por completo. O pânico de Kagome pesou demais contra ele, e ela sentiu-o ceder. Ela ouviu o som rascante de metal forçado demais e de madeira unindo com seu próprio berro. E então não havia nada atrás dela, nada para se agarrar, e ela estava caindo.

Nesse instante, ela viu as nuvens roxas e fervescentes, o volume escuro da casa ao seu lado. Parecera que ela tivera tempo o bastante para vê-los claramente, e para sentir uma infinidade de terror enquanto gritava e caia, e caia.

Mas o impacto terrível e estilhaçador nunca chegou. De repente havia braços ao seu redor, apoiando-a no vazio. Houve uma pancada abafada e os braços se apertaram peso contra ela, absorvendo a queda.

Então tudo ficou quieto.

Ela se segurou imóvel dentro do círculo daqueles braços, tentando ajustar seu senso de direção. Tentando acreditar em mais outra coisa inacreditável. Ela tinha caído de um telhado de três andares, e ainda assim estava viva. Ela estava de pé no jardim atrás da pensão, no silêncio profundo entre explosões de trovões, com folhas caídas no chão onde seu corpo quebrado deveria estar.

Lentamente, ela olhou para cima para o rosto daquele que a segurava. Inuyasha.

Havia tido muito que temer golpes demais essa noite. Ela não podia mais reagir. Ela só podia encará-lo com algum tipo de assombro.

Havia tanta tristeza em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos que tinha queimado como gelo verde estava agora escuros e vazios, sem esperança. Aquele mesmo olhar que ela tinha visto naquela primeira noite no quarto dele, só que agora estava pior. Pois agora havia autodepreciação misturada com arrependimento, e condenação amarga. Ela não conseguia suportar isso.

- Inuyasha. - ela sussurrou, sentindo aquela tristeza entrar em sua própria alma. Ela ainda conseguia ver a matiz de vermelho em seus lábios, mas agora isso acordava uma sensação de pena junto com o horror instintivo. Estar tão sozinho, tão alienado e tão sozinho...

- Ah, Inuyasha. - ela sussurrou.

Não houve resposta naqueles olhos vazios e perdidos. – Venha. - ele disse silenciosamente, e a guiou de volta em direção a casa.

DdoV

Inuyasha sentiu uma onda de vergonha enquanto eles alcançavam o terceiro andar e a destruição que estava seu quarto. Que Kagome, de todas as pessoas, visse isso era insuportável. Mas então, talvez também fosse apropriado que ela visse o que ele realmente era, o que ele podia fazer.

Ela se moveu lenta e perplexadamente para a cama e se sentou. Então ela olhou para ele, seus olhos obscuros encontrando os dele. - Conte-me. - foi tudo que ela disse.

Ele riu brevemente, sem humor, e viu ela se contrair. Isso o faz se odiar ainda mais. - O que precisa saber? - ele disse. Ele colocou um pé na tampa de um baú revirado e a encarou quase desafiantemente, indicando o quarto com um gesto. - Quem fez isso? Eu fiz.

- Você é forte. - ela disse, seus olhos no baú capotado. Seu olhar se levantou, como se ela estivesse lembrando o que acontecera no telhado. - E ativo.

- Mais forte do que um humano. - ele disse, com uma ênfase deliberada na última palavra. Por que ela não se encolhia de medo dele agora, por que ela não olhava para ele com o ódio que ele tinha visto antes? Ele não se importava mais com o que ela pensava. - Meus reflexos são mais rápidos, e eu sou mais elástico. Eu tenho que ser. Eu sou um caçador. - ele disse rudemente.

Algo no olhar dela o fez se lembrar de como ela o tinha interrompido. Ele limpou sua boca com as costas da mão, então foi rapidamente pegar um copo d'água que estava intocado na cômoda.

Ele podia sentir os olhos dela nele enquanto ele bebia e limpava sua boca novamente. Ah, ele ainda ligava para o que ela pensava, está certo.

- Você pode comer e beber... Outras coisas. - ela disse.

- Eu não preciso. - ele disse silenciosamente, sentindo-se cansado e dominado. - Eu não preciso de mais nada. - Ele de repente movimentou-se rapidamente ao redor e sentiu intensidade passional crescer nele novamente. - Você disse que eu sou ativo – mas isso é justamente o que eu não sou. Você já ouviu falar na expressão "vivos e mortos," * Kagome? Ativo quer dizer vivo; quer dizer aqueles que têm vida. Eu sou a outra metade.

* essa é uma passagem da Bíblia; Pedro, capítulo 4, versículo 5: "os quais hão de prestar contas àquele que é competente para julgar vivos e mortos;"

Ele pôde ver que ela estava tremendo. Mas sua voz estava calma, e seus olhos nunca deixaram os dele. - Conte-me. - ela disse novamente. - Inuyasha, eu tenho direito de saber isso.

Ele reconheceu aquelas palavras. E elas eram tão verdadeiras quanto da primeira vez que ela as dissera. - Sim, suponho que você tenha. - ele disse, e sua voz estava cansada e dura. Ela encarou a janela quebrada por alguns batimentos e então olhou de volta para ela e falou categoricamente. - Eu nasci no final do século quinze. Você acredita nisso?

Ela olhou para os objetos que ele havia espalhado da escrivaninha com um arrastão furioso de seu braço. Os floretes, a taça de ágata, sua adaga. – Sim. - ela disse suavemente. - Sim, eu acredito nisso.

- E você quer saber mais? Como eu me tornei o que eu sou? - Quando ela concordou, ele se virou para a janela novamente. Como ele podia contar a ela? Ele, que tinha evitado perguntas por tanto tempo, que tinha se tornado um expert em se esconder e enganar.

Havia só uma maneira, e essa era dizer a verdade absoluta, não escondendo nada. Entregar tudo a ela, o que ele nunca tinha oferecido a nenhuma outra alma.

E ele queria fazer isso. Mesmo ele sabendo que isso a faria se afastar dele no final, ele precisava mostrar à Kagome o que ele era.

E então, encarando a escuridão do lado de fora da janela, onde relampejos de fulgor azul ocasionalmente iluminavam o céu, ele começou.

Ele falava imparcialmente, sem emoção, cuidadosamente escolhendo suas palavras. Ele contou a ela sobre seu pai, aquele homem sólido da Renascença, e de seu mundo em Florença e de suas propriedades. Ele contou a ela sobre seus estudos e suas ambições. De seu irmão, que era tão diferente dele, e da sensação doentia entre eles.

- Eu não me lembro de quando Sesshoumaru começou a me odiar. - ele disse. - Foi sempre desse jeito, desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Talvez porque minha mãe nunca se recuperou realmente do meu nascimento. Ela morreu alguns anos depois. Sesshoumaru a amava muito, e eu sempre tive a sensação que ele me culpava. - Ele parou e engoliu em seco. - E depois, mais tarde, teve essa garota.

- Aquela com que eu pareço? - Kagome disse suavemente. Ele concordou. – Aquela. - ela disse mais hesitante. - Que te deu o anel?

Ele olhou para baixo para o anel prateado em seu dedo, então encontrou os olhos dela. Então, lentamente, ele tirou o anel que usava na corrente debaixo de sua camisa e olhou para ele.

- Sim. Esse era o anel dela. - ele disse; - Sem tal talismã, morremos na luz solar como se fosse fogo.

- Então ela era... Como você?

- Ela me transformou no que sou. - Com hesitação, ele contou a ela sobre Kikyou. Sobre a beleza e a doçura de Kikyou, e sobre seu amor por ela. E sobre o amor de Sesshoumaru por ela.

- Ela era gentil demais, cheia de afeição demais. - ele disse por fim, dolorosamente. - Ela dava isso a todos, incluindo meu irmão. Mas finalmente, nós dissemos à ela que ela tinha que escolher entre nós. E então... Ela veio até mim.

A memória daquela noite, daquele doce e terrível noite veio arrebatadoramente. Ela tinha ido a ele. E ela ficara tão feliz, tão cheio de admiração e alegria. Ele tentou contar à Kagome sobre isso, achar as palavras. A noite toda ele esteve tão feliz, e mesmo na manhã seguinte, quando ele acordou e ela se fora, ele estava na mais embriagada felicidade...

DdoV

Isso quase poderia ter sido um sonho, mas os dois pequenos machucados em seu pescoço eram reais. Ele ficou surpreso ao descobrir que eles não doíam e que já pareciam estar parcialmente curados. Eles estavam escondidos pela gola alta de sua camisa.

O sangue _dela _queimava em suas veias agora, ele pensou, e as meras palavras fizeram seu coração acelerar. Ela tinha dado sua força a ele; ela tinha o escolhido.

Ele até mesmo sorriu para Sesshoumaru quando eles se encontraram no local designado naquela noite. Sesshoumaru esteve ausente de casa o dia todo, mas ele apareceu no jardim meticulosamente cuidado precisamente a tempo, e ficou reclinado contra uma árvore, ajustando seu punho. Kikyou estava atrasada.

- Talvez ela esteja cansada. - Inuyasha sugeriu, observando o céu cor-de-melão dissipar-se em um profundo azul meia-noite.

Ele tentou manter a presunção tímida longe de sua voz. - Talvez ela precise de mais descanso que o normal.

Sesshoumaru olhou para ele severamente, seus olhos escuros abrindo caminho pela comoção de cabelo escuro. – Talvez. - ele disse com uma nota crescente, como se fosse dizer algo mais.

Mas então eles escutaram um passo leve na estrada, e Kikyou apareceu entre o murro de cerca - viva. Ela estava usando seu vestido branco, e ela estava tão linda como um anjo.

Ela sorriu para ambos. Inuyasha retornou o sorriso educadamente, falando sobre o segredo deles apenas com seus olhos. Então ele esperou.

- Vocês me pediram para fazer minha escolha. - ela disse, olhando primeiramente para ele e então para seu irmão. - E agora vocês vieram na hora que eu determinei, e eu lhes direi o que eu escolhi.

Ela ergueu sua mãozinha, aquela com o anel, e Inuyasha olhou para a pedra, percebendo que era do mesmo profundo azul que o céu noturno. Era como se Kikyou carregasse um pedaço da noite com ela, sempre.

- Ambos viram esse anel. - ela disse silenciosamente. - E vocês sabem que sem ele eu morreria. Não é fácil fazer tal talismã, mas felizmente minha ama Yura é esperta. E há muitos homens que trabalham com prata em Florença.

Inuyasha estava escutando sem compreender, mas quando ela se virou para ele, ele sorriu novamente, encorajantemente.

- E então. - ela disse, olhando em seus olhos. - Eu tenho um presente para você. - Ela tomou sua mãe e pressionou algo contra ela. Quando ele olhou, ele viu que era um anel no mesmo estilo que o dela, mas maior e mais pesado, e forjado em prata invés de ouro.

- Você ainda não precisa dele para encarar o Sol. - ela disse suavemente, sorrindo. - Mas logo você precisará.

Orgulho e êxtase o fizeram se silenciar. Ele alcançou sua mão para beijá-la, querendo pegá-la em seus braços lá mesmo, mesmo na frente de Sesshoumaru. Mas Kikyou estava se afastando.

- E para você. - ela disse, e Inuyasha pensou que suas orelhas deviam estar enganando-o, porque certamente a ternura e o afeto na voz de Kikyou não poderiam ser para seu irmão. - Para você, também. Você precisará disso muito em breve também.

Os olhos de Inuyasha deviam ser traidores, também. Eles estavam mostrando a ele o que era impossível, o que não poderia ser. Na mão de Sesshoumaru, Kikyou estava colocando um anel exatamente como o seu próprio.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi absoluto, como o silêncio depois do fim do mundo.

- Kikyou– - Inuyasha mal podia dizer as palavras. - Como você pode dar isso à _ele_? Depois do que nós compartilhamos–

- O que _vocês_ compartilharam? - A voz de Sesshoumaru era como o estalo de um chicote, e ele se virou para Inuyasha nervosamente. - Na noite passada ela veio a mim. A escolha já foi feita. - E Sesshoumaru abaixou seu colarinho alto para mostrar dois pequeninos machucados em sua garganta. Inuyasha encarou-os, lutando contra o enjôo lúcido. Eles eram idênticos aos seus próprios machucados.

Ele balançou sua cabeça em completa perplexidade. - Mas, Kikyou... Não foi um sonho. Você veio a _mim_…

- Eu fui a ambos. - A voz de Kikyou estava tranqüila, até mesmo contente, e seus olhos estavam serenes. Ela sorriu para Sesshoumaru e então para Inuyasha, um após o outro. - Isso me enfraqueceu, mas eu estou feliz por ter feito isso. Não percebe?

Ela continuou enquanto eles encaravam-na, estupefatos demais para falar. -Essa é a minha escolha! Eu amo ambos, e eu não irei desistir de nenhum de vocês. Agora nós três ficaremos juntos, e seremos felizes.

- Felizes– - Inuyasha engasgou.

- Sim, felizes! Nós três seremos companheiros, companheiros alegres, para sempre. - Sua voz elevou-se com júbilo, e a luz de uma criança radiante brilhou em seus olhos. - Nós ficaremos juntos sempre, nunca nos sentindo doentes, nunca envelhecendo, até o fim dos tempos! Essa é a minha escolha.

- Felizes... Com _ele_? - A voz de Sesshoumaru estava tremendo com fúria, e Inuyasha viu que seu irmão normalmente controlado estava branco com raiva. - Com esse garoto ficando entre nós, esse tagarela, balbuciando paragões de virtude? Eu mal posso agüentar a visão dele agora. Eu peço a Deus que nunca mais o veja novamente, nunca mais ouça sua voz!

- E eu peço o mesmo de _você_, irmão. - resmungou Inuyasha, seu coração rasgando em seu peito. Isso era culpa do Sesshoumaru; Sesshoumaru tinha envenenado a mente de Kikyou para que ela não mais soubesse o que estava fazendo. - E eu estou com vontade de me certificar disso. - ele acrescentou selvagemente.

Sesshoumaru não entendeu mal seu propósito. - Então pegue sua espada, se puder encontrá-la. - ele sibilou de volta, seus olhos negros com ameaça.

- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, por favor! Por favor, não! - Kikyou gritou, colocando-se entre eles, pegando o braço de Inuyasha. Ela olhou de um para outro, seus olhos azuis arregalados com choque e brilhantes com lágrimas não derramadas.

- Pensem no que estão dizendo. Vocês são irmãos.

- Isso não é culpa minha. - Sesshoumaru rangeu, transformando as palavras em uma maldição.

- Mas vocês não podem fazer as pazes? Por mim, Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha? _Por favor._

Parte de Inuyasha queria derreter ao olhar desesperado de Kikyou, às suas lágrimas. Mas orgulho ferido e ciúme eram fortes demais, e ele sabia que seu rosto estava tão duro, tão inflexível, quanto o de Sesshoumaru.

- Não. - ele disse. - Nós não podemos. Deve ser um ou outro, Kikyou. Eu nunca dividirei você com _ele_.

A mão de Kikyou afastou-se de seu braço, e as lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, gotas grandes que salpicaram o vestido branco. Ela recuperou sua respiração com um violento soluço. Então, ainda chorando, ela levantou suas saias e correu. E então Inuyasha pegou o anel que ela havia dado a ele e o colocou.

DdoV

Inuyasha disse sua voz rouca com uso e emoção: - E ele disse a mim, "eu ainda a terei, _irmão_." E então ele se afastou. - Ele se virou, piscando como se tivesse entrado em uma luz brilhante na escuridão, e olhou para Kagome.

Ela estava sentada bem quieta na cama, observando ele com aqueles olhos que eram tão parecidos com os de Kikyou.

Especialmente agora, quando estavam cheios de aflição e temor. Mas Kagome não correu. Ela falou com ele.

- E... O que aconteceu depois?

As mãos de Inuyasha se fecharam violentamente, reflexivamente, e ele se afastou da janela. Não aquela lembrança.

Ele próprio não podia agüentar aquela lembrança, muito menos tentar _falar_ sobre ela. Como ele podia fazer isso? Como ele podia levar Kagome naquela escuridão e mostrar a ela as coisas terríveis espreitando lá?

_- Não_. - ele disse. - Eu não posso. Eu _não posso_.

- Você tem que me contar. - ela disse suavemente. - Inuyasha, é o final da história, não é? É isso que está atrás de todas as suas paredes, é isso que você tem medo de me deixar ver. Mas você deve me deixar ver. Ah, Inuyasha, você não pode parar agora.

Ele podia sentir o horror se aproximando dele, o buraco escancarado que ele tinha visto tão claramente, sentido tão claramente naquele dia a tanto tempo. O dia quando tudo tinha acabado – quando tudo tinha começado.

Ele sentiu suas mãos serem pegas, e quando ele olhou viu os dedos de Kagome fechados nela, dando-lhe calor, dando-lhe força. Os olhos dela estavam-nos dele. - Conte-me.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu a seguir, o que aconteceu com Kikyou? - ele sussurrou. Ela concordou, seus olhos quase cegos mas ainda fixos. - Eu te contarei, então. Ela morreu no dia seguinte. Meu irmão Sesshoumaru e eu, nós a matamos.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, tirei meu aparelho... \o/... Agora a Kagome sabe da verdade e mais um pouco!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Tatiane:**

**Espero que tenha gostado do cap. **

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Você sempre exagera, até quando eu torci o pé exagerou ainda bem que não foi na escola. ¬¬**

**Não vou falar ;) espera para a segunda ou terceira fic e não foi a Kikyou. Hihihi**

**Por que ele também ia embora da cidade **** Sabe que nem isso eu me lembro. n.n'**

**Ele vai pegar uma surra sim, mas não agora.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Eu tenho certeza que não foi o Inuyasha! ;) Foi ele sim, sesshy mal. Eu também fiquei com raiva do Bankotsu queria estrangular ele.**

**Hmm... E eu acho que já...**

**É, foi muita explicação ai. O diário não está com ele, está com outra pessoa, mas vão recuperá-lo a tempo. **

**Dá até trauma de pegar em um morto e o pior que vou ver alguns mortos... **

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Kagome sentiu sua carne arrepiar-se com as palavras.

- Você não quer dizer isso. - ela disse trôpega. Ela se lembrou do que tinha visto no telhado, o sangue manchado nos lábios de Inuyasha, e ela se forçou a não recuar dele. - Inuyasha, eu te conheço. Você não poderia ter feito isso...

Ele ignorou seus protestos, simplesmente continuou encarando com olhos que queimavam como o verde-gelo no fundo de uma geleira. Ele estava olhando através dela, para alguma distância incompreensível.

- Enquanto eu deitava na cama naquela noite, eu esperava contra qualquer esperança que ela viria. Eu já estava notando algumas das mudanças em mim mesmo. Eu podia ver melhor na escuridão; parecia que eu podia escutar melhor. Eu me sentia mais forte do que nunca, cheio de alguma energia Elemental. E eu estava faminto. Era uma fome que eu nunca tinha imaginado. No jantar descobri que comida e bebida normais não faziam nada para satisfazê-la. Eu não podia entender isso. E então eu vi o pescoço branco de uma das serventes, e eu soube por quê. - Ele tomou um longo fôlego, seus olhos escuros e torturados. - Naquela noite, eu resisti à necessidade, apesar de ter tomado toda a minha força de vontade. Eu estava pensando em Kikyou, e rezando que ela viesse a mim. Rezando! - Ele deu uma risada breve. - Se uma criatura como eu pode rezar.

Os dedos de Kagome estavam entorpecidos dentro do agarro dele, mas ela tentou apertá-los, reassegurá-lo.

- Continue Inuyasha.

Ele não tinha problemas em falar agora. Ele parecia quase ter se esquecido da presença dela, como se ele estivesse contando essa história a si mesmo.

- Na manhã seguinte a necessidade estava mais forte. Era como se as minhas próprias veias estivessem secas e rachadas, desesperada por umidade. Eu sabia que não podia suportar isso por muito tempo. Eu fui aos aposentos de Kikyou. Eu queria pedir a ela, implorar a ela– - Sua voz rachou. Ele parou e então continuou. - Mas Sesshoumaru já estava lá, esperando do lado de fora de seu quarto. Eu podia ver que _ele_ não tinha resistido à necessidade. Os brilhos de sua pele, a elasticidade em seu peso, me disseram isso. Ele parecia tão presunçoso quanto o gato que tinha o peixe.

- Mas ele não tinha Kikyou. "Bata quanto quiser," ele disse a mim, "mas o dragão fêmea aí dentro não te deixará passar. Eu já tentei. Devemos dominá-la, você e eu?" Eu não respondi a ele. O olhar em seu rosto, aquele olhar astuto e convencido, me repelia. Eu golpeei a porta para acordar... - Ele vacilou, e então deu outra risada sem humor. - Eu ia dizer "acordar os mortos." Mas os mortos não são tão difíceis de acordar afinal, são? - Depois de um momento, ele continuou. - A ama, Yura, abriu a porta. Ela tinha um rosto como o de um chato prato branco, e olhos como um copo preto. Eu perguntei a ela se podia ver sua senhora. Eu esperei ouvir que Kikyou estava dormindo, mas ao invés disso Yura simplesmente olhou para mim, e então para Sesshoumaru por cima do meu ombro. "Eu não direi à _ele_," ela disse por fim, "mas direi à você. Minha senhora Kikyou não está aqui dentro. Ela saiu cedo essa manhã, para andar nos jardins. Ela disse que precisava pensar muito." Eu fiquei surpreso. "Cedo essa manhã?" Eu disse. "Sim," ela replicou. Ela olhou para ambos Sesshoumaru e eu sem gostar. "Minha senhora estava muito infeliz ontem à noite," ela disse significativamente. "Por toda a noite, ela chorou." Quando ela disse isso, uma estranha sensação me apossou. Não era só vergonha e luto por Kikyou estar tão infeliz. Era medo. Eu esqueci minha fome e fraqueza. Eu até mesmo esqueci minha inimizade por Sesshoumaru. Eu fui enchido com pressa e uma grande urgência de impulsão. Eu me virei à Sesshoumaru e disse a ele que tínhamos que encontrar Kikyou, e para minha surpresa ele simplesmente concordou. Nós começamos a procurar nos jardins, chamando o nome de Kikyou. Eu me lembro exatamente da aparência de tudo naquele dia. O Sol estava brilhando nos altos ciprestes e nos pinheiros no jardim. Sesshoumaru e eu nos apressamos entre eles, movendo-nos mais e mais rapidamente, e chamando. Nós continuamos chamando ela…

Kagome pôde sentir os tremores no corpo de Inuyasha, comunicados a ela através de seus dedos fortemente apertados. Ele estava respirando rapidamente, mas superficialmente.

- Nós tínhamos quase alcançado o final dos jardins quando eu me lembrei de um lugar que Kikyou amava. Era um pouco longe do território, uma parede baixa ao lado de um limoeiro. Eu corri para lá, gritando por ela. Mas quando eu cheguei mais perto, parei de gritar. Eu senti... Um medo – uma premonição terrível. E eu sabia que não devia – não devia ir–

- Inuyasha! - disse Kagome. Ele estava machucando-a, seus dedos cortando os dela, esmagando-os. Os tremores correndo pelo seu corpo estavam crescendo, tornando-se calafrios. - Inuyasha, por favor!

Mas ele não mostrou sinal de que a tinha ouvido.

- Era como – um pesadelo – tudo acontecendo tão lentamente. Eu não podia me mover – e ainda assim que tinha que. Eu tinha que continuar andando. Com cada passo, o medo crescia mais fortemente. Eu podia sentir o cheiro. Um cheiro como de gordura queimada. Eu não devia ir lá – eu não quero ver isso–

Sua voz tinha se tornada alta e urgente, sua respiração vindo em arfadas. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e dilatados, como uma criança aterrorizada. Kagome agarrou seus dedos apertados com sua outra mão, envolvendo-os completamente.

- Inuyasha, está tudo certo. Você não está lá. Você está aqui comigo.

- Eu não quero ver isso – mas não posso evitar. Há algo branco. Algo branco debaixo da árvore. Não me faça olhar para isso!

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, olhe para mim!

Ele não escutava mais. Suas palavras vinham em espasmos ondeantes, como se ele não pudesse controlá-las, não pudesse dizê-las rápido o bastante. - Eu não posso chegar mais perto – mas eu chego. Eu vejo a árvore, a parede. E aquele branco. Atrás da árvore. Branco com dourado embaixo. E então eu sei, eu sei, e eu estou me movendo em direção a ele porque é o vestido dela. O vestido branco de Kikyou. E eu dou a volta na árvore e eu vejo-o no chão e é verdade. É o vestido de Kikyou, – sua voz elevou-se e quebrou com horror inimaginável – Mas Kikyou não está nele.

Kagome sentiu um calafrio, como se seu corpo tivesse sido mergulhado em água gelada. Sua pele se levou com um arrepio, e ela tentou falar com ele, mas não conseguiu. Ele estava tagarelando como se pudesse manter o horror longe se continuasse falando.

- Kikyou não está lá, então talvez seja tudo uma piada, mas seu vestido está no chão e está cheio de cinzas. Como as cinzas na lareira, exatamente como essas, só que essas cheiravam a carne queimada. Elas fediam. O cheiro está me deixando enojado e fraco. Ao lado da manga do vestido está um pedaço de pergaminho. E em uma pedra, uma pedra um pouco distante está um anel. Um anel com uma pedra azul, o anel de Kikyou. O anel de Kikyou...

De repente, ele gritou em uma voz terrível, - Kikyou, o que você _fez_? - Então ele caiu de joelhos, soltando os dedos de Kagome por fim, para enterrar seu rosto em suas mãos.

Kagome segurou-o enquanto ele era dominado por choros devastadores. Ela segurou seus ombros, puxando-o para seu colo.

- Kikyou tirou o anel. - ela sussurrou. Não era uma pergunta. - Ela se expôs ao Sol.

Seus choros duros continuaram, enquanto ela o segurava na saia cheia de seu vestido azul, acariciando seus ombros tiritantes. Ela murmurava tolices para acalmá-lo, afastando o seu próprio horror. E, nesse instante, ele se aquietou e levantou sua cabeça. Ele falou grossamente, mas ele parecia ter retornado ao presente, ter voltado.

- O pergaminho era um bilhete, para mim e para Sesshoumaru. Dizia que ela tinha sido egoísta, querendo ter nós dois. Dizia – ela não podia suportar ser a causa da rixa entre nós. Ela esperava que uma vez que ela se fora nós não nos detestássemos mais. Ela fez isso para nos unir.

- Oh, Inuyasha. - sussurrou Kagome. Ela sentiu lágrimas queimando encherem seus próprios olhos em simpatia. - Ah, Inuyasha, eu sinto tanto. Mas não vê, depois de todo esse tempo, que o que Kikyou fez foi errado? Foi egoísta, até, e foi à escolha _dela_. De um jeito, não teve nada a ver com você, ou com Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha balançou sua cabeça como se para tirar a verdade das palavras. - Ela deu a sua vida... Por isso. Nós a matamos. - Ele estava se sentando agora. Mas seus olhos ainda estavam dilatados, grandes discos de preto, e ele tinha o olhar de um menininho estupefato.

- Sesshoumaru chegou por trás de mim. Ele tomou o bilhete e o leu. E então – eu acho que ele ficou louco. Nós dois ficamos loucos. Eu tinha pego o anel de Kikyou, e ele tentou pegá-lo. Ele não deveria. Nós lutamos. Nós dissemos coisas horríveis um ao outro. Cada um culpou o outro pelo que aconteceu. Eu não me lembro de como voltamos para casa, mas de repente eu estava com a minha espada. Nós estávamos lutando. Eu queria destruir aquele rosto arrogante para sempre, matá-lo. Eu lembro do meu pai gritando de casa. Nós lutamos mais arduamente, para terminar isso antes que ele nos alcançasse.

E éramos bons adversários. Mas Sesshoumaru sempre fora mais forte, e naquele dia ele parecia mais rápido, também, como se ele tivesse mudado mais do que eu. E então enquanto meu pai ainda estava gritando da janela eu senti a lâmina de Sesshoumaru passar pela minha guarda. Então eu a senti entrar no meu coração.

Kagome encarou, horrorizada, mas ele continuou sem parar. - Eu senti a dor do aço, eu senti ele me apunhalar, cada vez mais profundamente. Todo o caminho, um impulso duro. E então a força transbordou de mim e eu caí. Eu fiquei deitado lá no chão pavimentado.

Ele olhou para Kagome e terminou simplesmente, - E foi assim que... Eu morri.

Kagome sentou paralisada, como se o gelo que sentira em seu peito mais cedo tivesse vazado e a prendido.

- Sesshoumaru veio e ficou de pé sobre mim e se agachou. Eu podia ouvir os choros do meu pai de longe, e gritos dos empregados, mas tudo que pude ver foi o rosto de Sesshoumaru. Aqueles olhos negros que eram como uma noite sem lua. Eu queria machucá-lo pelo que ele tinha feito a mim. Por tudo que ele tinha feito a mim, e à Kikyou. - Inuyasha ficou quieto por um momento, e então disse, quase sonhadoramente. - E então eu levantei minha espada e o matei. Com minhas últimas forças, eu apunhalei meu irmão no coração.

A tempestade tinha passado, e através da janela quebrada Kagome pôde ouvir os suaves barulhos noturnos, o gorjeio dos grilos, o vento balançando nas árvores. No quarto de Inuyasha, estava muito quieto.

- Eu não soube de mais nada até que acordei em minha tumba. - disse Inuyasha. Ele se inclinou para trás, longe dela, e fechou seus olhos. Seu rosto estava espremido e esgotado, mas aquele terrível aspecto sonhador de criança tinha sumido.

- Tanto Sesshoumaru, quanto eu tínhamos tomado o suficiente do sangue de Kikyou para nos impedir de realmente morrer. Ao invés disso nós nos transformamos. Nós acordamos juntos em nossa tumba, vestidos em nossas melhores roupas, deitados em pedaços de madeira lado a lado. Nós estávamos fracos demais para machucar um ao outro; o sangue mal fora o suficiente. E nós estávamos confusos. Eu chamei Sesshoumaru, mas ele correu para fora para a noite.

- Felizmente, tínhamos sido enterrados com os anéis que Katherine nos dera. E eu achei o anel dela no meu bolso. - Como se inconscientemente, Inuyasha esticou a mão para acariciar o anel de ouro. - Creio que eles pensaram que ela tinha dado ele a mim. Eu tentei ir para casa. Isso foi idiota. Os serventes gritaram quando me viram e correram para trazer um padre. Eu corri, também. Para o único lugar onde eu estava a salvo, para a escuridão.

E foi lá que eu fiquei desde então. É onde eu pertenço, Kagome. Eu matei Kikyou com meu orgulho e com meu ciúme, e eu matei Sesshoumaru com meu ódio. Mas eu fiz pior do que matar meu irmão. Eu o amaldiçoei.

Se ele não tivesse morrido então, com o sangue de Kikyou tão forte em suas veias, ele teria tido uma chance. Com o tempo o sangue teria ficado mais fraco, e então desaparecido. Ele teria se tornado um humano normal de novo. Matando-o então, eu o condenei a viver na noite. Eu tomei sua única chance de salvação. - Inuyasha riu amargamente. - Você sabe o que o nome Salvatore quer dizer em italiano, Kagome? Quer dizer salvação, salvador. Eu fui nomeado assim. E eu amaldiçoei meu irmão ao inferno.

- Não. - disse Kagome. E então, com uma voz mais forte, ela disse. - Não, Inuyasha. Ele amaldiçoou a si próprio. Ele matou _você. _Mas o que aconteceu a ele depois disso?

- Por um tempo ele se juntou a uma das Companhias Livres, mercenários bárbaros cujo negócio era roubar e saquear. Ele vagou pelo país com eles, lutando e bebendo o sangue de suas vítimas. Eu estava vivendo além dos portões da cidade na época, parcialmente faminto, caçando animais, eu mesmo um animal. Por um longo tempo, eu não escutei nada sobre Sesshoumaru. Então um dia eu ouvi sua voz em minha mente.

Ele estava mais forte do que eu, porque ele estava bebendo sangue humano. E matando. Os humanos têm a essência de vida mais forte, e o sangue deles dá poder. E quando eles são mortos, de algum jeito a essência de vida que eles dão é a mais forte de todos. É como se naqueles últimos momentos de terror e luta a alma fica mais vibrante. Porque Sesshoumaru matava humanos, ele era capaz de aproveitar-se mais dos Poderes do que eu.

- Que... Poderes? - disse Kagome. Um pensamento estava crescendo em sua mente.

- Força, como você disse, e rapidez. Um aguçamento de todos os sentidos, especialmente à noite. Esses são os básicos. Nós também podemos... Sentir mentes. Nós podemos sentir a presença delas, e às vezes a natureza de seus pensamentos. Nós podemos confundir mentes mais fracas, tanto para oprimí-las como para moldá-las ao nosso desejo. Há outros. Com sangue humano suficiente podemos mudar de forma, nos tornarmos animais. E quanto mais você mata, mais forte todos os Poderes se tornam.

A voz do Sesshoumaru na minha mente era muito forte. Ele disse que era agora o _condottieri__*_ de sua própria companhia e estava voltando à Florença. Ele disse que se eu estivesse lá quando ele chegasse ele iria me matar. Eu acreditei nele, e fui embora. Eu o vi uma ou duas vezes desde então. A ameaça é sempre a mesma, e ele sempre está mais poderoso. Sesshoumaru tirou o máximo de proveito de sua natureza, e ele parece gloriar-se em seu lado mais obscuro.

* condottieri (do italiano "comandante", derivado por sua vez do latim _conducere_, "conduzir") eram líderes mercenários empregados pelas cidades-estado italianas durante a Idade Média (principalmente nos séculos XIV e XV).

Mas é a minha natureza, também. A mesma escuridão está dentro de mim. Eu achei que pudesse dominá-la, mas estava errado. Foi por isso que vim para cá, para Fell's Church. Pensei que se me instalasse em uma cidade pequena, bem longe das lembranças antigas, eu talvez pudesse escapar a escuridão. E ao invés disso, hoje à noite, eu matei um homem.

- Não. - disse Kagome convincentemente. - Eu não acredito nisso, Inuyasha. - A história dele tinha enchido-a com horror e pena… E medo, também. Ela admitia isso. Mas seu nojo tinha desaparecido, e havia uma coisa sobre a qual tinha certeza. Inuyasha não era um assassino. - O que aconteceu hoje à noite, Inuyasha? Você discutiu com o Tanner?

- Eu... Não lembro. - ele disse desoladamente. - Eu usei o Poder para persuadí-lo a fazer o que você queria. Então eu fui embora. Mas mais tarde eu senti uma tontura e uma fraqueza se apossarem de mim. E _isso_ aconteceu antes. - Ele olhou para ela diretamente. - A última vez que isso aconteceu foi no cemitério, perto da Igreja, na noite em que Kaguya Bennett foi atacada.

- Mas você não fez isso. Você _não poderia_ ter feito isso... Inuyasha?

- Eu não sei. - ele disse duramente. - Que outra explicação poderia haver? E eu bebi sangue do velho debaixo da ponte, na noite que vocês garotas fugiram do cemitério. Eu teria jurado que não tinha tomado o suficiente para machucá-lo, mas ele quase morreu. E eu estava lá quando ambos Kaguya e Tanner foram atacados.

- Mas você não se lembra de atacá-los. - disse Kagome, aliviada. Aquela idéia que esteve crescendo em sua mente era agora quase uma certeza.

- Que diferença isso faz? Quem mais poderia ter feito isso, se não eu?

- Sesshoumaru. - disse Kagome.

Ele recuou, e ela viu seus ombros se enrijecerem novamente.

- É um belo pensamento. Eu esperei de primeira que talvez pudesse ter alguma explicação desse tipo. Que talvez fosse outra pessoa, alguém como o meu irmão. Mas eu procurei com a minha mente e não achei nada, nenhuma outra presença. A explicação mais simples é que eu sou o assassino.

- Não. - disse Kagome. - Você não entende. Eu não quero simplesmente dizer que alguém como Sesshoumaru pode ter feito as coisas que vimos. Eu quero dizer que Sesshoumaru está aqui, em Fell's Church. Eu o vi.

Inuyasha simplesmente encarou-a. -

Deve ser ele. - Kagome disse, tomando um longo fôlego. - Eu o vi duas vezes já, talvez três. Inuyasha, você acabou de me contar uma história longa, e agora eu tenho que lhe contar uma. -

Tão rápida e simplesmente como pode, ela contou a ele sobre o que aconteceu no ginásio, e na casa de Rin. Seus lábios se apertaram em uma linha branca enquanto ela contava a ele sobre como Sesshoumaru tentou beijá-la. As bochechas dela ficaram quentes à medida que ela lembrava-se de sua própria resposta, como ela havia quase cedido a ele. Mas ela contou tudo à Inuyasha.

Sobre o corvo, também, e todas as outras coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido desde que ela voltara para casa da França.

- E, Inuyasha, eu acho que Sesshoumaru estava na Casa Assombrada hoje à noite. - ela terminou. - Logo depois que você se sentiu tonto na sala principal, alguém passou por mim. Ele estava vestido como – como a Morte, em mantas pretas e um capuz, e eu não consegui ver seu rosto. Mas algo no jeito como ele se movia era familiar. Era ele, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru estava lá.

- Mas isso ainda não explicaria as outras vezes. Kaguya e o velho. Eu _tomei_ sangue do velho. - O rosto de Inuyasha estava tenso, como se ele quase estivesse com medo de ter esperança.

- Mas você mesmo disse que não tomou sangue o suficiente para machucá-lo. Inuyasha, quem sabe o que aconteceu ao homem depois de você ter ido embora? Não seria a coisa mais fácil no mundo para Sesshoumaru atacá-lo então? Especialmente se Sesshoumaru estivesse te espiando o tempo todo, talvez em alguma outra forma...

- Como um corvo. - murmurou Inuyasha.

- Como um corvo. E quanto à Kaguya... Inuyasha, você disse que pode confundir mentes mais fracas, dominá-las. Não poderia ser isso o que Sesshoumaru estava fazendo a você? Dominando a sua mente do jeito que você pode dominar a de um humano?

- Sim, e escondendo sua presença de mim. - Havia uma crescente animação na voz de Inuyasha. - É por isso que ele não respondeu aos meus chamados. Ele queria–

- Ele queria justamente que acontecesse o que aconteceu. Ele queria que você duvidasse de si mesmo, pensasse que fosse um assassino. _Mas não é verdade, Inuyasha._ Ah, Inuyasha, você sabe disso agora, e você não tem mais que ter medo. - Ela se levantou, sentindo alegria e alívio correrem por ela. Dessa noite horrorosa, algo maravilhoso tinha vindo.

- É por isso que você esteve tão distante de mim, não é? - ela disse, esticando suas mãos para ele. - Porque estava com medo do que poderia fazer. Mas não há mais necessidade disso.

- Não _há_? - Ele estava respirando rapidamente de novo, e olhou suas mãos esticadas como se fossem duas cobras. - Você acha que não tem mais razão para se ter medo? Sesshoumaru pode ter atacado aquelas pessoas, mas ele não controla meus pensamentos. E você sabe o que eu pensei sobre você.

Kagome manteve sua voz estável. - Você não quer me machucar. - ela disse positivamente.

- Não? Houve horas, observando você em público, onde eu mal pude agüentar não tocá-la. Quando eu estivesse tão tentado por sua garganta branca, sua pequenina garganta branca com as fracas veias azuis debaixo da pele... - Os olhos dele estavam fixos no pescoço dela de um jeito que a lembrava dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e ela sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem. - Horas quando eu pensei que iria te agarrar e te forçar ali mesmo na escola.

- Não há necessidade de me forçar. - disse Kagome. Ela pôde sentir sua pulsação em todo lugar agora; em seus pulsos e dentro de seus cotovelos – e em sua garganta. - Eu tomei minha decisão, Inuyasha. - ela disse suavemente, prendendo os olhos dele.

- Eu quero.

Ele engoliu em seco. - Você não sabe o que está pedindo.

- Eu acho que _sei_. Você me contou como era com a Kikyou, Inuyasha. Eu quero que seja assim conosco. Eu não quero dizer que quero que você me transforme. Mas podemos dividir um pouco sem que isso aconteça, não podemos? Eu sei. - ela acrescentou, mais suavemente ainda, - O quanto você amava Kikyou. Mas ela se foi agora, e eu estou aqui. E eu te amo, Inuyasha. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Você não sabe do que está falando! - Ele estava rígido, seu rosto furioso, seus olhos angustiados.

- Se eu uma vez perder o controle, o que vai me impedir de transformá-la, ou de matá-la? A paixão é mais forte do que você pode imaginar. Você ainda não entende o que eu sou, o que eu posso fazer?

Ela ficou de pé lá e olhou para ele silenciosamente, seu queixo levantado ligeiramente. Isso pareceu enfurecê-lo.

- Ainda não viu o bastante? Ou tenho que te mostrar mais? Não pode imaginar o que eu posso fazer com você? - Ele caminhou até a lareira gelada e agarrou um longo pedaço de madeira, mais grosso que os dois pulsos de Elena juntos. Com um movimento, ele quebrou-o em dois como um palito de fósforo. - Os _seus_ ossos frágeis. - ele disse.

Do outro lado do quarto um travesseiro estava na cama; ele o pegou e com um corte de suas unhas deixou a fronha de seda em tiras. - A _sua_ pele suave. - Então ele se moveu na direção de Kagome com uma rapidez sobrenatural; ele estava lá e estava segurando seus ombros antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ele a assustou por um momento, então, com um sibilo selvagem que ergueu os pelinhos na nuca de seu pescoço, afastou seus lábios.

Era o mesmo ranger de dentes que ela tinha visto no telhado, aqueles dentes brancos expostos, os caninos crescidos em um comprimento e afiadez inacreditáveis. Eram as presas de um predador, de um caçador. - Seu pescoço branco. - ele disse em uma voz distorcida.

Kagome ficou paralizada por outro instante, olhando naquele semblante assustador como se estivesse sendo forçada, e então algo profundo em si mesma tomou conta inconscientemente. Ela esticou suas mãos no círculo refreador de seus braços e pegou seu rosto entre as suas duas mãos. As bochechas dele estavam geladas contra as palmas dela. Ela o segurou desse jeito, suavemente, tão suavemente, como se para reprovar o aperto duro nos ombros nus dela. E ela viu a confusão lentamente tomar seu rosto, à medida que ele percebia que ela não estava fazendo isso para lutar contra ele ou para empurrá-lo.

Kagome esperou até que essa confusão atingisse seus olhos, quebrando sua contemplação, tornando-se quase um olhar de imploração. Ela sabia que seu próprio rosto estava destemido, suave, mas mesmo assim intenso, seus lábios levemente separados. Ambos estavam respirando rapidamente agora, juntos, em ritmo. Kagome pôde sentir quando ele começou a chacoalhar, tremendo como quando as lembranças de Kikyou tinha se tornado demais para se suportar. Então, muito gentilmente e deliberadamente, ela encaminhou aquela boca raivosa para a sua.

Ele tentou contrapôr-se a ela. Mas a gentileza dela era mais forte do que toda a força sobre-humana dele. Ela fechou seus olhos e pensou somente em Inuyasha, não nas coisas horrendas que ela tinha aprendido hoje à noite, mas em Inuyasha, que tinha acariciado seu cabelo tão levemente como se ela fosse quebrar em suas mãos. Ela pensou nisso, e ela beijou a boca predadora que a havia ameaçado alguns minutos atrás.

Ela sentiu a mudança, a transformação em sua boca enquanto ele rendia-se, respondendo desamparadamente a ela, correspondendo os beijos suaves dela com igual suavizes. Ela sentiu o tremor passar pelo corpo de Inuyasha enquanto o aperto duro em seus ombros se suavizava, também, tornando-se um abraço. E ela soube que ganhara.

- Você nunca irá me machucar. - ela sussurrou.

Era como se eles estivessem dando beijos de despedida a todo o medo e desolação e solidão dentro deles. Kagome sentiu uma onda de paixão passar por ela como a luz do verão, e ela pôde sentir a paixão replicante em Inuyasha. Mas infundir todo o resto era uma gentileza quase assustadora em sua intensidade. Não havia necessidade de afobação ou aspereza, Kagome pensou enquanto Inuyasha gentilmente a direcionou para se sentar.

Gradualmente, os beijos ficaram mais urgentes, e Kagome sentiu a luz do verão piscar por todo o seu corpo, carregando-o, fazendo seu coraçãoo golpear e sua respiração falhar. Isso a fez se sentir estranhamente suave e tonta, a fez fechar seus olhos e deixar sua cabeça cair em abandono.

Está na hora, Inuyasha, ela pensou. E, muito gentilmente, ela encaminhou a boca dele para baixo novamente, dessa vez para sua garganta.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele arranharem sua pele, sentiu o hálito quente e frio dele ao mesmo tempo. Então ela sentiu a picada afiada.

Mas a dor se dissipou quase instantaneamente. Foi substituída por uma sensação de prazer que a fez tremer. Um grande ataque de doçura a encheu, fluindo por ela até Inuyasha.

Por fim ela encontrou a si mesma encarando o rosto dele, um rosto que por fim não tinha barreiras contra ela, não tinha paredes.

E o olhar que ela viu ali a fez se sentir fraca.

- Você confia em mim? - ele sussurrou. E quando ela simplesmente concordou, ele capturou os olhos dela e alcançou algo ao lado da cama. Era a adaga. Ela observou-a sem medo, e então fixou seus olhos novamente no rosto dele.

Ele nunca desviou o olhar dela enquanto ele desatava-a e fazia um corte pequeno na base de seu pescoço. Kagome olhou para isso com olhos arregalados, para o sangue tão brilhante quanto um arbusto de bagas, mas quando ele a encorajou a ir em frente ela não tentou resistir.

Depois ele simplesmente segurou-a por um longo período, enquanto os grilos do lado de fora faziam sua música. Finalmente, ele se mexeu.

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui. - ele sussurrou. - Eu gostaria que você pudesse ficar para sempre. Mas você não pode.

- Eu sei. - ela disse, igualmente silenciosamente. Os olhos deles se encontraram novamente em uma silenciosa comunhão. Havia tanto a se dizer, tantas razões para estarem juntos. – Amanhã. - ela disse. Então, inclinando-se contra o ombro dele, ela sussurrou. - O que quer que aconteça, Inuyasha, eu estarei com você. Diga-me que acredita nisso.

A voz dele estava abafada, oculta no cabelo dela. - Ah, Kagome, eu acredito nisso. O que quer que aconteça, nós estaremos juntos.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, estou postando cedo por que tenho que arrumar meu quarto, está uma bagunça só. Eles descobriram que era o Sesshy o poder e a Kagome e o Inuyasha compartilharam, está quase tudo resolvido!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**O Sesshy não é tão vilão assim, para frente ele fica menos mal. XD**

**Eu vou colocar sim o 2. Os 4 que lançaram são a quadrilogia um completa o outra menos o 4º que não pega muita coisa, mas vou colocar os 4 sim.**

**Eu também ia dar apoio a ele, já** **que ele passou por muita coisa.**

**Ela foi muito egoísta mesmo! Ela não foi morta... Eles acham que a mataram por que ela se expôs ao sol por causa deles não aceitarem que a Kikyou queria ficar com os dois.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**-.-' Ai ai**

**Ele vai aparecer em Diários do Vampiro: O confronto. Mas ele não vai levar surra da Sango não. **

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. Ou seja, amanha. **


	15. Capitulo 15

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quinze**

Assim que ele deixou Kagome em sua casa, Inuyasha foi à floresta.

Ele tomou a Estrada Old Creek, dirigindo debaixo das nuvens mal-humoradas – através das quais nenhum pedaço do céu podia ser visto, para o lugar onde ele tinha estacionado no primeiro dia de escola.

Deixando seu carro, ele tentou retraçar seus passos exatamente até a clareira onde tinha visto o corvo. Seus instintos de caçador o ajudaram, relembrando o formato desse arbusto e daquela raiz nodosa, até que ele ficou de pé em um lugar aberto envolvido por antigas árvores de carvalho.

Aqui. Debaixo desse cobertor de folhas marrons-sujas, alguns dos ossos de coelho podem até mesmo restar.

Tomando um longo fôlego para se aquietar, para reunir seus Poderes, ele lançou um pensamento investigador e exigente.

E pela primeira vez desde que viera para Fell's Church, ele sentiu a vibração de uma resposta. Mas parecia fraco e vacilante, e ele não pôde localizá-lo no espaço.

Ele suspirou e se virou — e parou bruscamente.

Sesshoumaru estava perante a ele, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, reclinando-se contra a maior árvore de carvalho. Ele parecia como se pudesse ter estado lá por horas.

- Então. - disse Inuyasha decisivamente, - É verdade. Faz muito tempo, irmão.

- Não tanto quanto você acha, _irmão_. - Inuyasha lembrou-se daquela voz, daquela voz aveludada e irônica. - Eu fiquei de olho em você com o passar dos anos. - Sesshoumaru disse calmamente. Ele deu um peteleco num pedacinho de casca de árvore da manga de sua jaqueta de couro tão casualmente como uma vez arrumara seus punhos bordados com fios de ouro. - Mas então, você não saberia disso, saberia? Ah, não, seus Poderes são tão fracos como sempre.

- Tenha cuidado, Sesshoumaru - Inuyasha disse suavemente, perigosamente. - Tenha muito cuidado hoje à noite. Não estou com um humor tolerante.

- Sr. Inuyasha está irritadinho? Imagina. Você está angustiado, presumo, por causa da minha pequena excursão no seu território. Eu só fiz isso porque queria ficar perto de você. Irmãos deveriam ficar por perto.

- Você _matou _hoje à noite. E tentou me fazer pensar que eu tinha feito isso.

- Tem certeza que não fez? Talvez fizemos isso juntos. Cuidado! - ele disse na medida em que Inuyasha aproximava-se dele. - Meu humor não está o mais tolerante hoje à noite, tampouco. Eu só tive um fenecido professorzinho de história; você teve uma garota bonita.

A fúria dentro de Inuyasha coalesceu, parecendo se focar em um ponto brilhante em combustão, como um Sol dentro dele.

- Fique longe da Kagome - ele sussurrou com tal ameaça que Sesshoumaru de fato reclinou sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás. - Fique longe dela, Sesshoumaru. Eu sei que você esteve espiando-a, observando-a. Mas não mais. Chegue perto dela de novo e irá se arrepender.

- Você sempre _foi_ egoísta. Sua única falha. Não está disposto a dividir nada, está? - De repente, os lábios de Sesshoumaru se curvaram um sorriso estranhamente bonito. - Mas felizmente a adorável Kagome é mais generosa. Ela não te contou sobre nosso romancezinho ilícito? Ora, na primeira vez que nos conhecemos ela quase se jogou em mim imediatamente.

- Isso é mentira!

- Ah, não, querido irmão. Eu nunca minto sobre nada relevante. Ou quero dizer irrelevante? De qualquer jeito, sua linda donzela quase desmaiou nos meus braços. Eu acho que ela gosta de homens de preto. - À medida que Inuyasha encarava-o, tentando controlar sua respiração, Sesshoumaru acrescentou, quase gentilmente. - Você está enganado quanto a ela, sabe. Você acha que ela é amável e dócil, como Kikyou. Ela não é. Ela não é mesmo o seu tipo, meu santo irmão. Ela tem um espírito e um fogo nela que você não saberia o que fazer.

- E você saberia, creio.

Sesshoumaru descruzou seus braços e lentamente sorriu de novo.

- Ah, sim.

Inuyasha queria pular nele, esmagar aquele lindo e arrogante sorriso, arregaçar a garganta de Sesshoumaru. Ele disse, em uma voz mal controlada:

- Você está certo sobre uma coisa. Ela é forte. Forte o bastante para combatê-lo. E agora que ela sabe o que você realmente é, ela irá. Tudo o que ela sente por você agora é nojo.

As sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se levantaram.

- Ela sente, agora? Veremos. Talvez ela ache que a escuridão real é mais do seu gosto que um crepúsculo débil. Eu, pelo menos, posso admitir a verdade sobre a minha natureza. Mas eu me preocupo com você, irmãozinho. Você está parecendo fraco e mal-nutrido. Ela é uma tentação, não é?

Mate-o, algo na mente de Inuyasha exigiu. Mate-o, quebre seu pescoço, rasgue sua garganta em pedaços sangrentos.

Mas ele sabia que Sesshoumaru tinha se alimentado muito bem hoje à noite. A aura escura de seu irmão estava inchada, pulsando, quase brilhando com a essência de vida que ele tinha tomado.

- Sim, eu bebi profundamente. – Sesshoumaru disse prazerosamente, como se soubesse o que estava na mente de Inuyasha. Ele suspirou e correu sua língua por seus lábios em uma recordação satisfeita. - Ele era pequeno, mas havia uma quantidade surpreendente de essência nele. Não era bonito como Kagome, e ele certamente não cheirava tão bem. Mas é sempre estimulante sentir o sangue novo cantando dentro de você. - Sesshoumaru respirou expansivamente, afastando-se da árvore e olhando ao redor. Inuyasha lembrou-se daqueles movimentos graciosos, também, cada gesto controlado e preciso. Os séculos tinham refinado ainda mais o equilíbrio natural de Sesshoumaru.

- Me faz sentir vontade de fazer isso. - disse Sesshoumaru, movendo-se para uma muda alguns metros de distância. Era da metade do tamanho dele, e quando ele a agarrou seus dedos não se encontraram ao redor do tronco. Mas Inuyasha viu a respiração rápida e o ondular de músculos debaixo da fina camisa preta de Sesshoumaru, e então a árvore foi dilacerada do chão, suas raízes balançando. Inuyasha pôde sentir o cheiro de umidade pungente da terra perturbada.

- Eu não gostei dela lá de qualquer jeito. - disse Sesshoumaru, e a atirou o mais longe possível que as raízes ainda-presas permitiram. Então ele sorriu sedutoramente. - Também me faz sentir vontade de fazer _isso_.

Houve uma tremulação de movimento, e então Sesshoumaru se fora. Inuyasha olhou ao redor, mas não pôde ver sinal algum dele.

- Aqui em cima, irmão. - A voz veio de cima, e quando Inuyasha olhou para cima ele viu Sesshoumaru empoleirado entre os galhos estendidos da árvore de carvalho. Houve um farfalhar de folhas marrons-amareladas, e ele desapareceu de novo.

- Aqui atrás, irmão. - Inuyasha girou com o tapa em seu ombro, somente para ver nada atrás de si. - Bem aqui, irmão. - Ele girou novamente. - Não, tente aqui. - Furioso Inuyasha girou para o outro lado, tentando capturar Sesshoumaru. Mas seus dedos seguraram somente ar.

_Aqui, Inuyasha._ Dessa vez a voz estava em sua mente, e o Poder dela o chacoalhou até seu núcleo. Tomava uma força enorme projetar pensamentos tão claros. Lentamente, ele se virou mais uma vez, para ver Sesshoumaru de volta em sua posição original, inclinando-se contra a grande árvore de carvalho.

Mas dessa vez o humor naqueles olhos negros tinham se dissipado. Eles eram pretos e

_De que outra prova precisa, Inuyasha? Eu sou mais forte do que você como você é mais forte do que esses humanos patéticos. Eu sou mais rápido que você, também, e eu tenho outros Poderes que você dificilmente ouvir falar._

_Os Poderes Antigos, Inuyasha. E eu não tenho medo de usá-los. Se você lutar contra mim, eu os usarei contra você._

- É por isso que você veio aqui? Para me torturar?

_Eu fui misericordioso com você, irmão. Muitas vezes eu poderia tê-lo matado, mas eu sempre poupei a sua vida. Mas dessa vez é diferente._ Sesshoumaru afastou-se da árvore novamente e falou em voz alta.

- Eu estou avisando-o, Inuyasha, não confronte comigo. Não importa porque eu vim aqui. O que eu quero agora é a Kagome. E se você tentar me impedir de tê-la, eu te matarei.

- Você pode tentar. - disse Inuyasha. O ponto quente de fúria dentro dele queimava mais brilhante do que nunca, derramando seu fulgor como uma galáxia inteira de estrelas. Ele sabia de algum jeito, que isso ameaçava a escuridão de Sesshoumaru.

- Você acha que eu não posso fazer isso? Você nunca aprende, não é, irmãozinho? - Inuyasha teve tempo o suficiente de notar a esgotada sacudida de cabeça de Sesshoumaru quando houve outro borrão de movimento e ele sentiu mãos fortes o segurarem. Ele estava lutando instantaneamente, violentamente, tentando com toda sua força tirá-las de cima. Mas elas eram como mãos de aço.

Ele atacou selvagemente, tentando acertar a área vulnerável debaixo da mandíbula de Sesshoumaru. Não fez bem algum; seus braços foram presos atrás de si, seu corpo imobilizado. Ele estava desamparo como um pássaro debaixo das garras de um gato mesquinho e experiente.

Ele ficou frouxo por um instante, fazendo de si mesmo um peso-morto, e então repentinamente agitou-se com todos os seus músculos, tentando se libertar, tentando surpreender. As mãos cruéis simplesmente o apertaram mais, fazendo seus esforços inúteis. Patéticos.

_Você sempre foi teimoso. Talvez isso o convença._ Inuyasha olhou no rosto pálido de seu irmão, pálido como as janelas foscas da pensão, e naqueles olhos pretos sem fundo. Então ele sentiu dedos agarrarem seu cabelo, puxarem sua cabeça para trás, exposto sua garganta.

Seus esforços redobraram, tornaram-se frenéticos. _Não se incomode, _veio da voz em sua cabeça, e então ele sentiu a afiada dor rascante de dentes. Ele sentiu a humilhação e o desamparo da vítima de um caçador, do caçado, da presa. E então a dor do sangue sendo sugado contra sua vontade.

Ele se recusou a ceder, e a dor ficou pior, uma sensação de como sua alma estivesse soltando como a muda. Isso o apunhalava como lanças de fogo, concentrando suas perfurações em sua carne onde os dentes de Sesshoumaru tinham se afundado. Agonia queimou sua mandíbula e bochechas e em seu peito e ombros. Ele sentiu uma onda de vertigem e percebeu que estava perdendo a consciência.

Então, abruptamente, as mãos soltaram-no e ele caiu no chão, numa cama de folhas de carvalho úmidas e mofadas. Arfando por ar, ele dolorosamente ficou de quatro.

- Veja irmãozinho, eu sou mais forte que você. Forte o bastante para tomá-lo, tomar o seu sangue e a sua vida se assim o desejar. Deixe Kagome para mim, ou eu irei.

Inuyasha olhou para cima. Sesshoumaru estava de pé com a cabeça jogado para trás, as pernas ligeiramente afastadas, como um conquistador colocando seu pé no pescoço do conquistado. Aqueles olhos preto-noite estavam quentes com triunfo, e o sangue de Inuyasha estava em seus lábios.

Ódio encheu Inuyasha, tanto ódio como nunca conhecera antes. Era como se todo o seu ódio anterior por Sesshoumaru tivesse sido uma gota d'água desse oceano crescente e espumante. Muitas vezes nos últimos séculos ele tinha se arrependido do que tinha feito ao irmão, quando ele desejara com toda sua alma mudar isso. Agora ele somente queria fazer isso de novo.

- Kagome não é sua. - ele persistiu, ficando de pé, tentando não mostrar o quanto de esforço isso lhe custava. - E ela nunca será. - Concentrando-se em cada passo, colocando um pé na frente do outro, ele começou a se afastar. Seu corpo inteiro doía, e a vergonha que ele sentia era ainda maior que a dor física. Havia pedaços de folhas úmidas e migalhas de terra aderindo em suas roupas, mas ele não os removeu. Ele lutou para continuar se movendo, para resistir contra a fraqueza que escapava de seus membros.

_Você nunca aprende irmão._

Inuyasha não olhou para trás ou tentou responder. Ele cerrou seus dentes e manteve suas pernas se movendo. Outro passo. E outro passo. E outro passo.

Se ele pudesse apenas sentar-se por um momento, descansar.

Outro passo, e outro passo. O carro não poderia estar longe agora. Folhas estalavam debaixo de seus pés, e então ele ouviu folhas estalarem atrás de si.

Ele tentou se virar rapidamente, mas seus reflexos tinham quase se esgotado. E então o movimento afiado foi demais para ele.

Escuridão o encheu, encheu seu corpo e sua mente, e ele estava caindo. Ele caiu para sempre no preto da noite absoluta. E então, misericordiamente, ele não soube de mais nada.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, tensão entre os irmãos e agora? Estamos no penúltimo cap. De DdoV, mas vou postar o 2.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Tatiane:**

**Segure seu coração. Rsrsrsrs**

**É o Inuyasha sofreu mesmo. **

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Kagome apressou-se para a Robert E. Lee, sentindo como se estivesse longe dela há anos. A noite passada parecia algo de sua infância distante, mal lembrada. Mas ela sabia que hoje haveria conseqüências a se encarar.

Na noite passada ela teve que enfrentar a tia Kaede. Sua tia ficara terrivelmente aborrecida quando os vizinhos contaram-lhe sobre o assassinato, e ainda mais aborrecida que ninguém parecia saber onde Kagome estava. Quando Kagome chegou em casa quase duas da manhã, ela já estava frenética com preocupação.

Kagome não fora capaz de explicar. Ela somente pôde dizer que estivera com Inuyasha, e que ela sabia que ele fora acusado, e que ela sabia que ele era inocente. Todo o resto, tudo o mais que havia acontecido, ela guardou para si mesma. Mesmo que tia Kaede tivesse acreditado naquilo, ela nunca teria entendido.

E essa manhã Kagome dormira até tarde, e agora estava atrasada. As ruas estavam desertas exceto por ela, enquanto ela se apressava na direção da escola. Acima, o céu estava cinza e um vento estava elevando-se. Ela desesperadamente queria ver Inuyasha. Toda a noite, enquanto estivera dormindo tão pesadamente, ela teve pesadelos com ele.

Um sonho fora especialmente real. Nele ela via o rosto pálido de Inuyasha e seus olhos raivosos e acusadores. Ele esticou um livro para ela e disse:

- Como pode Kagome? Como pode? - Então ele derrubou o livro nos pés dela e se afastou. Ela chamou-o, implorando, mas ele continuou andando até que desapareceu na escuridão. Quando ela olhou para o livro, ela viu que ele estava atado com um veludo azul escuro. Seu diário.

Um tremor de raiva passou por ela enquanto ela pensava novamente em como o seu diário fora roubado. Mas o que os sonhos significavam? O que estava em seu diário que faria Inuyasha ficar desse jeito?

Ela não sabia. Tudo o que ela sabia era que precisava vê-lo, ouvir sua voz, sentir seus braços ao redor dela. Ficar longe dele era como ser separada de sua própria carne.

Ela correu pelos degraus de sua escola para corredores praticamente vazios. Ela se dirigiu em direção à ala de línguas estrangeiras, porque ela sabia que a primeira aula de Inuyasha era latim. Se ela pudesse simplesmente vê-lo por um momento, ela ficaria bem.

Mas ele não estava na aula. Através da janelinha na porta, ela viu seu assento vazio. Kouga estava lá, e a expressão no seu rosto a fez se sentir mais aterrorizada do que nunca. Ele ficava olhando para a mesa de Inuyasha com um olhar de apreensão doentia.

Kagome afastou-se da porta mecanicamente. Como um robô, ela subiu as escadas e andou para sua aula de trigonometria. Enquanto abria a porta, ela viu cada rosto virar em sua direção, e ela escorregou afobadamente para a mesa vazia ao lado de Sango.

A Srta. Halpern parou a lição por um momento e olhou para ela, então continuou. Quando a professora tinha se virado de volta para o quadro-negro, Kagome olhou para Sango.

Sango esticou-se para pegar a mão dela.

- Você está bem? - ela sussurrou.

- Eu não sei. - disse Kagome estupidamente. Ela sentiu como se o próprio ar em volta dela a estivesse sufocando, como se tivesse um peso esmagador a sua volta. Os dedos de Sango pareciam secos e quentes. - Sango, você sabe o que aconteceu com Inuyasha?

- Você quer dizer que _você _não sabe? - Os olhos negros de Sango se arregalaram, e Kagome sentiu o peso ficar ainda mais esmagador. Era como estar profundamente, profundamente debaixo d'água sem uma roupa de pressão.

- Eles não o... Prenderam, prenderam? - ela disse, forçando as palavras a saírem.

- Kagome, é pior do que isso. Ele desapareceu. A polícia foi para a pensão mais cedo essa manhã e ele não estava lá. Eles vieram à escola, também, mas ele não apareceu hoje. Eles disseram que acharam seu carro abandonado perto da Estrada Old Creek. Kagome, eles acham que ele foi embora, saiu da cidade, porque ele é culpado.

- Isso não é verdade. - disse Kagome através dos dentes cerrados. Ela viu pessoas se virarem e olharem para ela, mas ela não estava mais ligando. - Ele é inocente!

- Eu sei que você pensa que ele é Kagome, mas por que outro motivo ele iria embora?

- Ele não iria. Ele não foi. - Algo estava queimando dentro de Kagome, um fogo de raiva que empurrava o medo esmagador. Ela estava respirando alardeantemente. - Ele nunca teria ido embora por sua própria vontade.

- Você quer dizer que algo o forçou? Mas quem? Bankotsu não ousaria–

- O forçou, ou algo pior. - Kagome interrompeu. A turma toda estava encarando-as agora, e a Srta. Halpern estava abrindo sua boca. Kagome levantou-se subitamente, olhando para eles sem os ver. - Deus o ajude se ele machucou Inuyasha - ela disse. - Deus o _ajude_. - Então ela girou e foi para a porta.

- Kagome, volte! Kagome! - Ela podia escutar gritos atrás dela, de Sango e da Srta. Halpern. Ela continuou a andar cada vez mais rápido, vendo somente o que estava diretamente a sua frente, sua mente fixa em uma coisa.

Eles achavam que ela estava indo atrás de Bankotsu Smallwood. Ótimo. Eles podiam desperdiçar seu tempo correndo na direção errada. Ela sabia o que tinha a fazer.

Ela deixou a escola, mergulhando no ar frio do outono. Ela se moveu rapidamente, pernas comendo a distância entre a escola e a Estrada Old Creek. Dali ela se virou na direção da Ponte Wickery e do cemitério.

Um vento gelado chicoteou seu cabelo e machucou seu rosto. Folhas de carvalho estavam voando ao seu redor, girando no ar. Mas o incêndio em seu coração era de um calor abrasador e afastava o frio. Ela sabia agora o que uma fúria elevada significava. Ela caminhou pelas faias roxas e pelos salgueiros chorões até o centro do velho cemitério e olhou ao redor de si com olhos febris.

Acima, as nuvens estavam flutuando junto com um rio cinza-chumbo. Os troncos dos carvalhos e das faias se chicoteavam selvagemente. Uma rajada de vento jogou punhados de folhas em seu rosto. Era como se o cemitério estivesse tentando expulsá-la, como se ele estivesse lhe mostrando os seus poderes, reunindo-se para fazer algo horrível com ela.

Kagome ignorou tudo isso. Ela girou ao redor, seu olhar penetrante procurando entre as lápides. Então ela se virou e gritou diretamente para a fúria do vento. Somente uma palavra, mas uma que ela sabia que o traria.

_- Sesshoumaru!_

**N/A: Oi pessoal, pois é ultimo capitulo, mas amanha eu posto a outra fic antes de viajar para vocês não ficarem se remoendo de curiosidades para saber o que vai acontecer. **

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Ele perverso é muito legal! Ela não vai querer virar vampira e se matar. ¬¬ E para ela virar vampira ela tem que morrer.**

**Da Jéssica ela que fala isso lembra?**

**¹4 Ayame Gawaine:**

**A série é muito legal é uma das minhas preferidas!**

**A Kagome só vira vampira se ela tomar sangue de quem a transformou e morrer. (não quero que ela morra, mas ela vai morrer. ****)**

**É mesmo ainda bem que não sentimos cheiros depois de morrer deve ser terrível.**

**Tatiane:**

**É ultimo capitulo, mas vou postar a continuação na próxima fic Diários do Vampiro: O Confronto.**

**Assim você não fica muito ansiosa.**

**Tchauzinho.**


End file.
